All's Fair In Love And War
by Nirvana19
Summary: ALL AU. Continuing from the 'Never Forget You/Our Town' Saga. Bo and Lauren are trying their hardest to navigate through their hectic work schedules, all the while trying to maintain their growing family. But a new Foe, with ties to both their pasts threatens to destroy everything they hold dear. Having overcome two battles already, will they be lucky a third time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the continuation of Never Forget You, and Our Town I was telling you all about. Hope you all like it, got some things planned for this one. I have most of the chapters pre-written, but updating won't be as frequent as before. I'm gonna try and post one every week. So, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Isn't That Convenient?**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

To replay the events that happened with Ray and Maya; almost felt like a lifetime ago to Bo and Lauren. They'd come so far since then. It'd had been two long years since they even gave it a thought. Lots of things had changed since then. Including a new addition to their family.

Not three months after Bo awoke from her death-like coma; she and Lauren discovered the wonderful news of them becoming Parents for the second time. It was a shock; and a surprise. But they couldn't have asked for better news. And the fact that their new daughter was born on Bo's birthday; made it all the more special.

It was the best birthday gift Bo had ever gotten.

When it came to naming their little girl; they went back and forth. But since JJ was named after Bo's Father; she only thought it fair that their daughter be named after Lauren's Mother; Camilla. But Lauren felt like it was such a mature name for a little girl. So, they compromised; and shortened it to Cami instead.

Cami was the most well behaved one year old in the world. She didn't fuss, and she didn't scream the house down. Especially when it came to the first week of her birth. They had trouble with JJ when he was born; he didn't want to sleep through the night at all.

But Cami was _so_ quiet.

Kenzi expressed her thoughts that Cami was actually tricking them into believing she was the best baby ever but when she hit two years old she was going to turn the tables on them. Like any other mischievous McCorrigan would do. Not even walking yet, and Cami was harnessing her tricks.

JJ was seven years old now, and also coming into his other Wolf abilities. He still had to wear the magical bracelet they'd given him years ago though. Without it he'd change into a Wolf and wouldn't be able to turn back. He wasn't ready to be trained yet.

Lauren stressed to Bo that all he had to worry about right now, was being a kid. She wanted him to have a good childhood. It was important for his development.

Another thing that Bo had to do when they neutralised the threat, was fix up their original home. After the explosion, the top half of the house was left in bits. But, with a little hard work and a lot of money on Bo's part; she was able to have it remodelled and put back to its former glory. It was the guest room no one used that was effected, and also the stairs. Which was easy enough to fix. Everything else was still in good condition.

So, with their old home done; they moved back and had the other one on standby just in case. Everything was the same; the doors, the windows, Bo was a simple woman. She didn't need flashy windows or electronic locks.

She just wanted it as it was.

Bo was still running the Clan; she couldn't remember a time when she _wasn't_ running things. But things had been eerily quiet lately. And she didn't like that. She always found that when nothing was going on; there was definitely _something_ going on; somewhere.

But she wasn't the same Bo as two years ago. If her run in with the Barreras had taught her anything; it was that she had to be _ready_ for anything. She was the most powerful Clan leader on this side of the region. Everyone wanted what she had.

And Ray and Maya _almost_ succeeded in taking it.

But that wasn't going to happen again.

It was Bo's day off; she made an agreement with Lauren that she'd take at least two days off a week. Otherwise they'd never have any Family time and it was important for the kids. JJ; not so much. But Cami was still young and she needed as much attention from her Parents as they could give.

So while Lauren was at work, she was home with her. JJ was at school, which he was loving. He definitely got that side from Lauren. Because Bo herself _hated_ school when she was a kid. Learning, being told what to do; the thought made her sick.

Cami was sitting next to Bo on the couch while she looked over some papers. Just because it was her day off didn't mean she couldn't keep up to date with everything. But like always Cami was happy as a clam just playing with some toys while she sat on the couch.

Bo turned her head, looking at her with a smile. "Now why couldn't your big brother be like this when he was your age?" She saw Cami look at her, giggling as she sucked on her pacifier. "Okay!" She put the papers away. "I'm hungry. What'd you say we fill our tummies?" She scooped her daughter up, taking her to the kitchen.

As she got to the fridge to grab a bottle for her, Bo saw Dyson enter from the back door. He'd been building a tree house in the backyard for JJ for at least a week and he'd finally finished. "All done! Once the paint's dry; the little man will have his own castle to play in. Here, let me help you" he took his niece from Bo's arms; noticing she was trying to juggle everything.

Bo could finally grab what she needed from the fridge now. "Thanks; you can just sit her down in her chair…" She grabbed a milk bottle and then some items to make herself a sandwich. As she was doing everything; she noticed how good Dyson was with Cami. She favoured him more than Kenzi and Tamsin. Maybe it was a Wolf thing. "… Do you ever think about settling down D?"

Dyson didn't expect to hear that question. He continued to bounce Cami in his arms, pondering the question. "Uh; I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever really thought about it. Why?"

She shrugged, "No reason; I just think you'd make a great Dad. That's all" she heated up Cami's bottle and then gave it to Dyson so he could feed her. Then went back to making her sandwich.

"Just because I'm good with JJ and Cami doesn't mean I'm cut out to be a Dad…" Dyson wasn't confident about being a Father. "… It's different when you've got kids of your own. All that responsibility? No thank you. I much prefer being the cool Uncle" why mess with a good thing?

Bo laughed, she expected such an answer from him. "Whatever you say D. It's just something to think about" she finished her sandwich; taking a bite.

Just as Dyson was about to comment on her laugh, he smelt something awful. "Uh; this's why I don't want kids…" He reached his hands out, holding Cami out for Bo to take. "… Smelly diapers aren't my idea of a good time" he smiled. This wasn't his job.

Sighing, Bo put her sandwich down and took her daughter from his arms. "Don't worry sweetie. Uncle Dyson will eat his words sooner or later…" She held her close, but she could smell it too and he was right. "… Let's get you all clean" she walked off to the baby's room.

Dyson waited for her to leave, then snatched her sandwich and ate it for himself. She could make another. It wasn't like they were short on food.

 **Later**

Not long after Bo changed her daughter's diaper; Cami decided to scream bloody murder for the rest of the day. She didn't know what happened. One minute she was fine, and the next; she was making Bo want to tear her hair out. Bo had been sitting with her in her bedroom, bouncing her non-stop.

"Please baby! Stop crying!" she rocked her, rubbing her back. "What's wrong huh?" she looked at her red little face, how was she not tired of crying yet? "Like you can actually tell me! Why can't babies learn to talk months out of the womb? Life would be so much easier!" she groaned.

Suddenly, Lauren walked through the door. "Whoa! What's going on here?" she walked up to Bo, taking Cami from her arms. "Hi sweetie…" she noticed how upset she was. "… What's got you all upset, hmm?" she kissed her head, holding her close.

And as if by magic, she stopped crying. Bo breathed in relief, she could hear again. "Of course; she stops for _you_ …" she was starting to think Cami had a favourite among her Parents, and it certainly wasn't Bo. "… I dunno what happened. She was fine a couple hours ago"

Lauren smiled, "Bo, it's okay…" she didn't think it was a big deal. "… Babies cry; that's what they do. Most of the time it's for no reason at all. Remember, we had the same problem with JJ when he was her age?" those were fun times.

Joke.

"Don't remind me; speaking of our future King…" Bo didn't see him with Lauren, or hear him running through the house like usual. "… Where is he?" she went to pick up the toys she'd left strewn about Cami's room. She tried every one they'd bought to stop her crying.

Nothing worked.

"I dropped him off at Tamsin's…" Lauren said, walking to Cami's crib and laying her down gently. "… She offered to take him to his baseball try out. I didn't know if I'd finish my work load in time to go down there. And I wasn't sure if you had any Clan work to do either" she stroked her daughter's cheek as she slept.

She was finally sleeping; thank god.

Bo was a little sad she could cheer on her little man though. "Well, you'd be right. I've got some new plans to go over. I would've been done earlier, but as you can see I've had my hands full. And my ear drums blown up" she smiled jokingly, touching her sore ears.

Her daughter had a set of lungs on her like no other.

"To be honest, he won't even care we're not there. Tamsin's his go-to person when it comes to baseball. Dyson's football, and Kenzi's Hockey. That's just the way it is around here…" Lauren gave Bo a quick peck. "… Hi, by the way" she forgot to say that first.

Bo chuckled, "Hi back. Was your day good?"

"Good, is a bit of a loose term…" Lauren sighed, "… Tiring would be a better word. But, I wouldn't trade my job for the world. Also, this is a picnic compared to the workload I had at the Hospital back in the City. I guess you just have to pick your battles" she was fine with it.

And Bo liked that attitude. "Yeah I guess you do…" Bo said. "… So, I was gonna make some dinner before I start on those plans. It might be too late to eat by the time I finish them. Feel like joining me?" they had to make use of these quiet moments.

Lauren nodded, "Definitely!" she exclaimed, quietly so not to wake the baby. "Just let me change and I'll meet you in the kitchen" she kissed Bo's cheek, then checked Cami one last time before running out of the room.

Bo did the same, always feeling content when she watched her daughter sleep. She went through the same thing with JJ. "Night, baby girl" she turned on the mobile above the crib, and left nothing but the pale purple nightlight on as she grabbed a baby monitor on her way out.

 **Kitchen**

With Cami soundly sleeping, and JJ still not home; Bo and Lauren took advantage of being alone. They ate a lovely meal, drank a glass of wine, and now they were talking. This was fun for them. And was vital if they were going to continue to thrive as a couple. "So, I know you said you have a lot of work to do-"

Lauren shook her head, "No" she cut her off before she could finish.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Bo couldn't believe the devilish look she was getting off her Wife right now.

But that's where she was wrong. Lauren knew _exactly_ what she was going to say. "Yes, I do…" she faced her with a smirk. "… You were gonna suggest we take a break from our work and spend the time fooling around instead. You're my Wife, Bo; you think I don't know when you're horny?" she raised her eyebrows, sipping what was left of her wine.

Damn it! Bo was caught. "So what if I am?!" she shrugged her shoulders. "You can't tell me, you're not the least bit frisky. Your Wolf must be aching to fulfil some primal desire. I know you just as well as you know me" she met her gaze, challenging her.

That was the one thing Lauren couldn't fight. Not for long, anyway. Of course, she had needs. She was still part animal. And there were days where she had to have her needs satisfied or she'd explode. She wasn't having one of those days today though; well, at least not as bad as last month.

But if Bo kept baiting her; she'd soon get there. "Don't pet a rabid animal…" she warned her, in the most playful way possible. "… It won't end well for you"

Bo pulled the bottom of Lauren's chair, moving it closer to her own. "I think I'll take my chances. Come on…" she ran a hand up her leg, over her knee, and then her thigh. "… It's just us. Can you really tell me you can last another day, _without_ this?" she whispered the last part in her ear.

Lauren was coming undone at the seams. This wasn't fair. "I hate you" she couldn't hold it. So, she pulled at Bo's face, and kissed her hard. No, this wasn't what she wanted to do. But she needed to do it; regardless of how much work she had to do.

She could worry about it tomorrow.

Bo lifted Lauren into her lap as they continued to kiss. She tucked a hand under her Wife's shirt, touching the warm skin of her stomach. Thanks to Lauren's Wolf genes, she also ran hot. It served her well when they had a cold winter. Unlike Bo; who had to double up on her thermal underwear.

"Mommy?"

Lauren closed her eyes, sighing. So close. She was so lost in what she was doing that she didn't sense her son enter the kitchen. "I got it!" she pulled back with a fake smile, holding something invisible in her hand. "Hey baby!" she hopped off Bo's lap, hugging her son. "I was helping Mama with an eyelash"

"Did you make a wish?" he asked Bo.

Did she make a wish? Bo got up with a laugh. "I sure did buddy…" she didn't. But if she had, it would've been for no interruptions. "… Where's Aunt Tamsin?" She didn't see her friend behind him.

"She walked me to the door but had to leave; she ate too many hot dogs at the try out and wasn't feeling good…" JJ put his backpack on the chair beside him, then took his shoes off. "… Guess what?!" He tugged at Bo's hand. "I made the team!"

Bo smiled, giving him a double high five. "That's awesome bud…" she was so proud of him. "… Why don't you go upstairs and get your pyjamas ready; I'll be up in a bit to give you a bath. Be quiet though; Cami's sleeping" she shushed him.

JJ nodded, promising to be quiet before running off.

Lauren felt a little flustered after almost getting caught; and now because Bo had spurred her Wolf on, she felt the need for a release. The only thing that was going to help was if she shifted and went for a run. She had to get out of her skin for a while. Literally. "I gotta get outta here!" she went for the back door.

"Whoa!" Bo stopped her, shutting the door before she could leave. "I thought we could continue this; you know, upstairs? He'll be asleep soon enough" she referred to their son.

"Ha! Funny!" Lauren laughed. "It's not even six o'clock yet! He's still gotta have something to eat, and then he'll wanna stay up and watch tv. You did this!" she pointed at her. "You poked the rabid animal, and now I've gotta let her loose before she takes me over. So, I love you; and I'll be back later" she pecked her cheek and then ran out the door.

Bo couldn't even say anything, because Lauren was gone. "So, I guess I got the kids then?" she was speaking to herself, but when she turned around; she was met with her precocious son. "Hey bud; you got changed fast" she didn't expect him to be that quick.

"Where's Mommy gone? I'm hungry" he asked, not seeing her.

"Mommy had to do something; but she'll be back real soon…" She smiled, kneeling down in front of him. "… How about, in the meantime; I make you something really yummy for dinner and then you can have your bath before bedtime?"

JJ nodded with the widest smile. "Yes please"

Bo was glad someone wanted to spend time with her. So, she just told him to wait in the living room while she whipped something up quickly.

 **Town Outskirts**

As soon as Lauren got into the back yard, she stripped down and shifted into her Wolf form. And one she did; she felt a hundred times better. It was like special medicine. So, she ran off into the woods; hoping to blow of some steam. She told Bo it wasn't a good idea to start what they couldn't finish; and for her, not finishing made her really edgy.

So, the only option she had was to take a run. Later, she'd have run off enough steam and would end up returning home calmer. When she'd go home; Bo would always be sleeping, all Lauren had to do was sneak back into bed. Which she was a master at. So, she decided to make the most of her time.

Hours later, and Lauren was just finishing up as she retrieved her clothes once more. She slipped her pants back on, and went for her shirt. Suddenly, she heard the snapping of a branch not too far away. She used her heightened senses, trying to determine what was out there. It could've been an animal running around; but given who they were and the world they lived in; she was paranoid.

With her clothes on, she walked back to the tree line. She heard rustling leaves, crickets, and the flapping over a bird's wings from above. But no breathing, or a heartbeat. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Turning around, she began to walk back to the house.

When there it was. A wisp of something being launched at her from behind. In a blur, she spun around and caught it in her hands. It was a tranquilliser dart. "Did you really think I wouldn't catch it?" she spoke to whoever took the shot.

"Actually…" A man came up behind her, jamming a needle into her neck. Which rendered her unconscious before she could cry out for help. "… I was counting on it" he whispered in her ear, lifting her up and vanishing in a burst of green fire.

 **McCorrigan Estate - Bo & Lauren's Bedroom**

Suddenly, Bo shot up from bed. She had a terrible feeling. Turning to her left; she saw an empty space where Lauren normally slept. When she checked the time, she noticed it'd been hours since her Wife left for her run. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. She got up from bed and went straight for the house phone on her nightstand.

"Come on Dyson, pick up!" She knew Lauren never took her phone when running, so she could only contact Dyson at this point. "Dyson! Lauren hasn't come back from her run, is she with you?" He sounded like he'd been asleep.

"Uh, no…" he coughed. "… Last time I spoke to her was before she left work earlier. Are you sure she's not there? Maybe she's downstairs, or fell asleep on the couch"

Bo shook her head, "I don't need to check downstairs to know there's something wrong!" She told him, "I can feel it, Dyson. Something's happened to her, I know it. You need to get down here right now!" She ended the call, going to her son's room just in case.

Thankfully, he was safe and sound in bed. As was Cami, but she wasn't sleeping like JJ was. "Hey sweetie!" She reached in and lifted her up, shushing her as she kept whimpering. "What's wrong, huh?" She tapped her back. Did she sense what was going on? Just like Bo did. "I know; I'm scared too" she held her close, kissing her head.

With her being so upset, and Bo not wanting to be alone right now; she decided to bring Cami downstairs with her. And sure enough; Lauren wasn't there either. She told Dyson it wouldn't be that simple. As she walked to the kitchen, the back door opened. She couldn't see who it was due to the darkness. "Lauren?"

Just then, the lights came on and Kenzi revealed herself. "Nope, just me…" she closed the door behind her, noticing the look on her sister's face, "… Hey? What's up? Is something wrong?" She approached her, placing a hand on a whimpering Cami's back.

"Lauren went for a run a few hours ago, and she hasn't come back. I know in my bones, something's wrong Kenz…" Bo breathed. "… Dyson's on his way over. I should've known something like this would happen!" She blamed herself.

Kenzi shook her head. "Bo, this isn't your fault!" She told her. "If Lauren _has_ been taken; then we'll find her. And make whoever did this, pay. I promise you that. They mess with one; they mess with us all. Everyone knows that. How about I take Cami; and get her some milk while you take a minute to yourself?" She took her niece from Bo's arms.

Bo used the minute productively, and went straight for the minibar in the living room. She needed a stiff drink to calm her nerves. But it didn't help much after one glass, and she couldn't have too many if she was going to find her Wife. So, she had one big one; and left the rest for later.

A couple more minutes passed, and Cami was asleep in Kenzi's arms. She'd tuckered herself out worrying. In that time, Dyson had turned up with Tamsin in tow. Kenzi had called her and filled her in.

Even though Lauren was Bo's Wife; Dyson still felt like he was going out of his mind. If anyone should've been worrying the most it should've been Bo; but he wasn't holding it together well. "I don't understand; how can she just disappear?" He walked with Bo and Tamsin, out to the backyard where Lauren was last seen. "No trail, no scent, nothing!"

Tamsin frowned, "No scent?" She didn't get that. "I thought everyone has a scent. Wolves more than anyone. You mean to tell me you can't catch a whiff of Lauren's?" It was odd.

Dyson shook his head. "I'm telling you; I smell _nothing_! Which means, whoever took her; had it planned out. They knew what she was, and how we'd try to find her. They're smart"

"That won't save them when I find them…" Bo was seething with anger. Someone had taken her Wife. The love of her life, her soulmate. They were going to die for that. "… Because when I do find her; and I _will_! I'm gonna rip their head off!"

Tamsin touched Bo's shoulder gently. "Bo? You need to calm down. I know you're angry, and scared. But you're no good to Lauren if you're outta control" she'd seen her like this before and it never ended well.

Bo took a deep breath. Calming down. "You're right…" she sensed something behind her. Turning, she saw JJ running towards them. "… Buddy? What're you doing out here? You should be in bed" she went to take him back to the house.

When he sped out of her grip. He was getting good at that. "Is Mommy missing?" He could hear everything they were saying from inside the house.

"No, of course she's not!" Bo smiled, not wanting to worry him. "She's just, lost. And we don't know how to find her"

"I can find her" JJ smiled back.

Dyson stepped forward, kneeling in front of him. He could tell his nephew knew something they didn't. "JJ? Can you smell your Mommy from here?"

JJ nodded, then pointed over his Uncle's shoulder and to the north of the Forrest. "She went that way"

Bo didn't understand. "I thought you said there was no scent to follow?" She looked at Dyson curiously.

"There isn't…" That's when Dyson realised. "… But there is for _him_. I think because his Wolf senses are so heightened; he can still track Lauren's scent even though it's been covered"

Looking down to her seven-year-old, Bo was immensely proud. That was the whole point of the Legend. The Black Wolf was meant to be more powerful than any other on earth.

"Maybe we should bring the little guy with us?" Tamsin suggested. "We won't know where to go otherwise"

But now it was time for Bo to be a Mother. "As much as I wanna find her; I can't risk his safety if we run into trouble. And Lauren wouldn't want me to either" she knew it.

Dyson grabbed her hand, "Bo, he's the only way to find her. Besides, if we do run into trouble; I give you my word, I'll get him as far away from there as I can. He's more than a nephew to me, and I'd never want to see him hurt. This's the only way" he wanted to find his sister, but he would never put his nephew in danger.

Sighing, Bo was torn. Without JJ, they'd never find Lauren. And Bo trusted Dyson to keep his word. His loyalty wasn't up for debate here. So, she picked her son up and settled him on her him. "Do you wanna help us find Mommy?" He nodded. "Okay. Let me get him dressed and then we'll head out" she took him back to the house.

 **Unknown Location**

When Lauren opened her eyes, she was overcome with an ache in her bones. It was excruciating, but that wasn't the worst part. Her senses were all off. And the only scent she could smell, was the very overpowering odour of bleach. It was making her sick.

And if that wasn't enough; she was currently hanging from a meat hook by her hands. The ropes she was bound by, were soaked in something that was burning her skin. Probably Wolfsbane. She could only wonder, if it was an enemy of Bo's who took her.

Although, anyone with the guts to do this after what happened to the Barrera Clan; was very stupid.

Lauren looked around; she was in an empty brick walled room. No windows, no objects. Just a large metal door. Which was opening. So, she got ready to face her new foe. But they didn't come into view, they stuck to the shadows. "You better have a damn good reason for why you brought me here!"

When her visitor stepped forward, he couldn't believe the condition she was in. "This wasn't my intention; forgive me…" he ran to her, lifting her by her legs and off of the hook. He placed her on her feet. "… I only asked for my men to send you an invitation. I didn't mean for this to happen" he unchained her.

She frowned at him, rubbing her chafed wrists. "Well, this's a first…" she let out a laugh. "… I've never had a kidnapper apologise for abducting me. Who are you?" She'd never seen him before.

"My name's Travis; I'm a Werewolf, like yourself…" He took a second to look at her. "… I've dreamt of this day. And you've certainly lived up to my expectations. You're very beautiful, Lauren" he smiled, blushing.

Okay, that was a little inappropriate. Not that Lauren didn't like hearing compliments, because honestly it was always nice to have someone tell her how pretty she was. But she was married, and that wasn't changing. "How'd you know my name?" She asked the most important question.

"Wait…" it was his turn to frown now. "… I thought you were expecting me. I followed my Father's instructions to the letter. You _are_ Lauren Thornwood, correct?" He made sure.

Lauren nodded, somewhat slowly. "Technically, yes. But, I don't even know who you are. Why would I be expecting someone I've never met?" This was starting to get complicated now, and she didn't want that.

"Because our Grandparents made a deal, centuries ago…" Travis was a little hurt that she didn't know about all this. But, that wasn't a problem. He just had to explain it to her. "… My family and yours were meant to merge. Lauren, we're betrothed"

Her face fell. "We're what?" she shook her head. "No, that's crap!"

"The deal was bound in blood…" he said. "… You're supposed to become my Wife"

Lauren couldn't form a thought. But what she did know, was that Bo probably wasn't going to be happy with this. She was officially in the dog house.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm? I wonder what'll happen next. Let me know what you guys thought! Couldn't stay away for long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since you've all been so kind with your feedback for this story. I thought why not give you the next chapter? But the next update won't be until next week, I'm so busy right now. Sorry.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Conversations With Dead People**

 **Unknown Location**

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you just said; we're _betrothed_!" She looked at Travis with shock all over her face. "That's ridiculous. No one makes decisions for me! I never met my Grandparents; they had no right to do this" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"As long as your Grandfather was Pack leader; he had _every_ right. This union would strengthen our bloodlines like no other…" Travis said. "… I don't understand why you're so upset by this. As far as Husbands go; you've hit the jackpot. Really, I'm a good guy" he smiled at her.

Lauren laughed, except she didn't find this funny. It was just a reflex. "Yeah, that's not the point. Hear me when I say this; I won't be marrying you. Not now; not ever. See this?!" She held up her left hand. "Someone already beat you to it"

Travis looked at the silver wedding band and engagement ring. "I don't understand…" he frowned. "… Why didn't I hear of this?"

"I dunno, have you been living under a rock on a remote island?" Lauren saw the look on his face. "Wait, have you?" That's the kind of vibe she was getting from him right now.

He turned away from her, rubbing his face. "I've been living in my Wolf form up in the Mountains since I was a boy. That's probably why I haven't heard of this. So, who is he?" He spun around, looking at her.

And the way he was looking at her, was how a jealous ex would. "Umm, it's actually a _she_. And her name's Bo McCorrigan. Leader of the McCorrigan _Clan_. You've never heard of her?" This was strange.

"Can't say I have; she obviously can't be that important…" he didn't care for it. "… So, when're you gonna break it off?"

When he said that, she laughed abruptly. "Break it off?" Did he actually think she'd do that? "Okay, Travis; you were obviously given some misinformation. So, let me clear it up. I am happily married, with _two_ beautiful children and I don't intend on letting that go. So, I'm flattered; but, no thanks" she said it as nicely as she could.

Travis stepped closer to her. "I reject your response"

Okay, now he was pissing her off. "You really don't wanna get on my bad side…" she warned him. "… Trust me" she shifted her eyes so they were glowing yellow. He was barking up the wrong tree.

"See, this's why we're meant for each other!" He smiled at her. "We share the same attributes. Passions, desires. Lauren, I was born to love you. Surely, you don't think I'd just let you go" he took her hands.

Lauren was done with this. "You don't have a choice…" she used her strength to snap both his wrists and kneed him in his most sensitive spot. Watching him go down, crying in agony. "… _Don't_ come near me again!" She ran out the door.

After escaping, Lauren ran as fast as her body would allow. But whatever they drugged her with, was slowing her down. She got as far as the tree line of the Forrest, when she smelt something familiar. It was Bo, Dyson, and JJ. She assumed they'd come looking for her, but why bring JJ with them? Bo knew she wouldn't be okay with that. Someone was going to have an ear bashing when she got home.

Following the scent, Lauren used her speed to run. But she was slow. Until finally, her legs conked out like a broken engine. She just couldn't go on anymore. Falling to the ground, she sat back against a tree. Breathing in and out, closing her eyes. "Get it together Lauren" she coached herself.

"Mommy!"

Opening her eyes, she saw JJ running towards her. As fast as his little legs would let him. "JJ?" She caught him, holding him close. "How did you find me?" She asked him.

"We followed your smell…" he pulled back, smiling at her. "… Did I do good?"

Lauren smiled wide, "You did awesome baby!" She hugged him again, standing with him in her arms. In the distance, she heard another set of voices. It was Bo and Dyson. JJ must've run off without then, which wasn't good. But he probably smelt her and wanted to get there first. Suddenly, Bo and Dyson appeared in a blur. Thanks to her brother's speed.

Bo's heart sank when JJ just disappeared. She'd already lost Lauren she couldn't lose him too. But now that she saw them together. She was happy. Stepping forward, she engulfed them both into a hug. "I thought I lost you…" she whispered in her Wife's ear. "… What happened?" She wanted to find the person responsible and tear them apart.

No one messed with her Family,

But instead of staying here a minute longer, Lauren shook her head. "Not here. I'll explain everything when we get home. Can we just go?" She wanted to go home. And Bo obliged, taking JJ from her arms. Lauren was then hugged by her brother. "I've never been happier to see you" she chuckled.

"Whoa!" he caught her when she passed out. "I've got you sis; I've got you. She's fine, just weak. Let's get her back to the car" he told Bo as he carried her in his arms, the four of them walked back to the car which was a mere eight minutes away. They were happy to get out of this place, finally.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Later**

When Lauren finally woke up, it was morning. She sat up in bed, feeling the effects of the Wolfsbane had left her system. Thank god. She got up, looking down and saw that Bo had changed her into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Always the thoughtful spouse. She left the bedroom, hearing a whimper from her left. It was Cami.

As she walked to her daughter's bedroom, she remembered everything that happened last night. And the fact that she had to tell Bo. Her Wife wouldn't be happy. Entering Cami's room, Lauren saw her standing up in her crib, her lip quivering and holding the bars tight. "Hi…" she smiled, reaching in and lifting her up. "… It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here" she held her close, inhaling her scent.

She pulled back, and Cami's hands were all over her face. It was like she couldn't believe Lauren was here.

Suddenly, Bo entered the room. "Lauren?" She got her Wife's attention. But was a bit shocked that she didn't smell her coming. "You should be in bed. You've been in and out for the last ten hours. I'd rather you sleep it off" she came to stand next to her.

"Bo, I love you for worrying. But honestly, I'm fine. Just hungry; so, can we head downstairs? I'm sure the little Princess could use a bottle of formula too" Lauren looked at Cami who just clung to her neck gently.

Bo smiled at her youngest, she looked so adorable. "Alright. Let's get down there. Dyson's at the helm of the stove anyway. JJ wanted waffles, and I was too worried about you to eat or cook anything. So, I'm sure he won't mind making up another plate" she placed her hand on Lauren's back, walking with her.

"Actually, when I said I was hungry; I meant I was _hungry_ …" Lauren made eyes at Bo, emphasising on that particular word. "… Are you following me?"

It took Bo a second, because she'd been thinking about nothing but Lauren's recovery. But with a subtle nod, she realised. "Yes, I very much follow you. I think there's a few bottles of my blood left in the fridge. I'm due for another extraction on Monday; hopefully it'll be enough to last you the month" she didn't mind being Lauren's source of blood. She liked it better that way.

It meant her Wife's mouth never went on anyone else. As did her own, whenever she needed to feed too. They were only meant for each other, and that was that.

"Good…" Lauren breathed in relief. "… For a second there, I thought we'd run out. Those are the words a Wolf never wants to hear. Let's go" she walked with Cami in her arms, and Bo at her side. Eager to get her filling of blood.

 **Kitchen**

"Okay, after this; you're cut off!" Dyson had given his nephew way too many waffles. But he understood why JJ kept asking for more; it was because his Wolf metabolism was kicking in and he was hungrier that usual. But even this was madness. Maybe it had something to do with him being the Black Wolf.

When Lauren entered the kitchen she immediately smelt the fresh odour of waffles and she loved it. But as much as she wanted a dozen of them; she needed some blood first. So, she handed Cami to Bo; then made her way to the fridge. She kept bottles of Bo's blood on the top shelf, and there were only two bottles left.

Enough to see her through until Bo made her next donation. Thankfully. She grabbed one, then got a glass. As she was pouring some, Dyson came next to her and told her how glad he was that she was okay. "You and me both brother…" she caught him whiffing her glass. "… Nuh uh! This's mine. Go get your own!" She pushed his head away.

"Wish I could; but Bo only caters to your needs and no one else's" He was okay with that; but being around Bo's blood was hard. Especially when it smelt as good as it did.

But the one person who didn't like the smell, was the young Wolf sitting at the table. "Mommy, that syrup smells gross!" He made a face, looking at it.

Bo laughed, of course he thought it was syrup. It was thick and sticky. But what she didn't understand, was why he thought it smelt gross. According to Lauren; her blood was top grade. "Does it really smell that bad buddy?" She asked him, and he had no problem confirming it with a nod.

Luckily, Lauren knew why he felt that way. "Dyson, will you take JJ and Cami into the living room so they can watch cartoons while they eat? Just grab her a bottle first" she referred to her daughter.

"Sure, come here baby girl…" he smiled at his niece, taking her from Bo's arms. Then grabbed a bottle before handing it to JJ. "… You hold Cami's bottle while I get your plate. Can't have you dropping it, can we? Come on big guy!" He took them both to the living room.

Bo needed a little explanation. "So, I thought you said my blood tastes _and_ smells amazing. How come he doesn't feel the same way?" She honestly wanted to know.

"Because you're his Mother…" Lauren answered, taking a sip of her glass. Instantly feeling better. "… It'll smell gross to him because you're related. That's how it works with us. We can drink it, but it'll taste awful and we'll get hardly any sustenance from it. Don't take it personally. He'd act the same around my blood too"

Oddly, that made Bo feel better. For a minute there, she thought something was wrong with her blood. "So, do you wanna tell me what happened last night?" She needed to know if she was going to find these people. "Lauren, why'd you look guilty?" She had that look all over her face.

"I don't look guilty!" Lauren laughed it off, she just felt awkward telling Bo what Travis told her last night. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to _promise_ not to freak out, deal?"

Bo didn't like this already. "Deal"

Taking her Wife's hand; Lauren led her to the kitchen table to sit down. "The guy who took me last night; his name's Travis. Didn't get his last name. But apparently, his Grandparents and mine; made a deal to merge their bloodlines" she hated explaining this.

"And by _merge_ , you mean what exactly?" Bo didn't get it.

"The deal was; I was supposed to _marry_ Travis. Then his family and mine would join and we'd become a stronger pack; or something along those lines" Lauren still didn't understand it herself.

Bo just started laughing, not being able to handle this maturely. Laughter was her defence mechanism. "That's funny; because it sounded like you just said, you're supposed to marry another guy!" She kept laughing. But saw that Lauren didn't share her laughter. "Or it's not funny; because it's true; and you really are supposed to marry him. What does this mean?" She got up from her chair, freaking out.

Joining her; Lauren saw how she was reacting. "Remember Bo; you promised not to freak out" this was the opposite of that right now.

"Yeah, well _you_ also promised not to love anyone else until the day we die; I guess we're both full of surprises!" Bo turned to her, still freaking out.

Lauren shook her head, grabbing her hands. "Whoa! I don't love anyone, but you. I had no knowledge about this deal. For all I know he could be lying. I never met my Grandparents; my Dad had a huge fight with him that lasted years" she revealed.

"Did you ever think maybe it was about this?!" Bo couldn't stop panicking.

Strangely enough, that never occurred to Lauren until now. "I guess it could've been…" she gave a small shrug. "… My Grandfather was a sore subject for my Father. Dyson and I were never allowed to talk about him. But I promise; I'm gonna figure this out. Okay?" She stopped her from pacing.

Bo tried to calm down, but when Lauren held her face; it seemed to calm her right down. "Okay…" she breathed deeply. "… I just don't wanna lose you; ever" she couldn't bare the thought.

"You won't…" Lauren kissed her, "… I promise" she wasn't going to let this stranger ruin what they had.

 **Bo's Office – Later**

When he heard the news from his sister; Dyson didn't believe it. Nor did Kenzi or Tamsin, for that matter. But, they couldn't just dismiss it. Travis might try and come for Lauren again, and Bo couldn't have that happening. No way was she letting this prick come between her family.

After what happened to JJ; Lauren had Dyson bring every ledger of their Father's to the house, along with a family tree and any other documents he'd kept hidden from them. And Dyson found a lot at their old house; it was abandoned now but Dyson still held the deed. He figured he'd move back there someday; maybe when he settled down.

That wasn't happening any time soon.

So, the three of them went through the papers while Kenzi and Tamsin kept JJ and Cami entertained. Lauren had her Mother's journals, Bo had Family trees and Dyson had his Father's documents. They had a pretty good dynamic going on so they hoped to find some answers soon.

"Isn't there a law against someone pursuing another Fae's spouse?" Bo wondered. "Because I feel like there should be. Maybe one where the penalty's _death_. Just a suggestion" she hated this Travis guy and she hadn't even met him yet. How could she not? He was after her girl.

The nerve!

Dyson snickered under his breath, "I think you're being a little dramatic. Don't fret, once we find a way to get rid of him you won't have to worry about this happening again" he hoped he was right in being confident about finding a solution.

Instead of adding to Bo's worry by saying something wrong; Lauren decided to remain quiet while flipping through the pages of her Mother's journals. She went back to before she was born and found nothing out of the ordinary. But she still had centuries more journals to go through. Times like these she wished they were Human, so things could be simple.

But Bo actually found something; the name of Lauren and Dyson's Grandfather. "Okay, so your Grandfather's name was Merlin Thornwood; if you can believe it…" even that was funny to her. "… And he had a Wife named Clarissa, who oddly enough has no family members listed _before_ her. I doubt she just appeared out of thin air"

Walking over, Lauren held the paper with Bo; wondering the same thing. "I thought our Grandmother's name was Genevieve?" She frowned, looking at her brother. "Isn't that what Mom always said?"

Dyson nodded, approaching them. "Yeah, I remember because that's what your middle name is…" he looked as his sister. "… That's the whole reason they chose it for you. So, if that's true; then who's Clarissa? And why's she listed as Merlin's Wife?" He didn't understand.

"It'd help if we could ask someone who was around for it all" Bo spoke. That would be the easiest solution to this problem.

That's when Lauren had a thought. "What if we could?" Her brother and Wife both frowned at her. "Sarah, she's a Witch. She can summon the dead. Maybe long enough to ask them about this" it was worth a try.

"Uh, I vote _no_!" Bo handed the paper to Dyson, facing her Wife. "The last thing we need right now; are zombies roaming around the place. We have two children to think about!" She didn't like the idea.

And Lauren found that very insulting, "You think I don't know that?" She gave her a stern expression. "Are you the one who went through horrendous labour? Oh that's right, it was me!" She shouted.

Before things got out of hand, Dyson came in between them; illustrating a time out gesture with his hands. "Guys! Stop it! Come on, you're better than this. Bo, you need to trust that Lauren would never put her own kids in danger; and Lauren? You need to be clearer on your ideas; especially when they involve the use of _dangerous_ magic"

Taking a breath, Lauren decided to explain. "I wasn't suggesting we resurrect them. Just summon their spirits, so they can answer a few questions. I'd never put my kids in harms way" she hoped Bo knew that.

And she did, "I know; I'm sorry…" Bo apologised, hugging her. "… This morning has just been crazy; I'm still processing the whole _betrothed_ thing. And for the record, your idea's not that bad. In fact, I'll call Sarah and see if she's free" she pulled away, then went for her phone.

Dyson stepped closer to his sister. "If Sarah can pull this off; what're you gonna say to them?" He referred to their dead Parents.

"Well, I'll start with the obvious question. Why did they let our Grandfather marry me off before I was even born?!" Lauren was still mad about it. "And then, I'll probably ball my eyes out because it's been so long since I've seen them. Do you think they know about JJ and Cami?" She'd always wondered.

He smiled, "Yeah, I do. I like to think they've always been watching over us. And on the cubs" he spoke of his niece and nephew.

Hearing that, made Lauren smile. If her Parents had been watching over them this entire time; and they knew about her children; she wondered what they though. "Me too"

Suddenly, Bo came back with her phone in hand. "Sarah's on her way; she wasn't happy about doing what I asked. But, she didn't refuse either; so, that's a plus…" as soon as she finished her sentence; Sarah appeared before them. "… Gotta love teleportation" she loved how punctual she was.

"It has its moments…" Sarah was used to it. "… So, I hear you want to conduct a séance?" She looked at the three of them. "I won't lie to you; it doesn't always work out the way you want. But, it's a lot easier than _raising_ the dead. Which, I _won't_ be doing. Understood?"

She knew Bo was Clan leader; but that didn't make a lick of difference when it came to abusing the use of magic. She would follow the rules of nature before Bo's, if it meant keeping everyone safe.

Lauren nodded, "We get it Sarah; and we appreciate you taking time to be here. Honestly, we just have a few questions for our dead Father. Nothing more" she was honest.

Sarah was glad to hear it. "Okay. Good! Now, I'll need five candles, an hourglass, and a lot of salt. I'll summon your Father's spirit to a circle. Where he'll remain until you get what you need. Oh, and I'll need something of his to find his spirit" she looked to the two Wolves for an answer.

And Dyson saved the day by holding out a ring in his hand. "Will this do…" he gave it to her. "… He wore it every day of his life" he'd had it for years, could never bring himself to wear it though.

Looking at it, Sarah noticed a family crest carved into the ring. "It's perfect. Now, how about those other items?" She didn't see anyone going to get them.

Bo snapped out of her worry, "Right! Dyson? There's an hourglass on that top shelf!" She pointed to the bookcase behind him. "I'll get the rest! And also tell Kenzi and Tamsin to take the kids upstairs; _away_ from this" She left the room. She didn't want them so close to something so dangerous.

"So, does anyone wanna tell me why you need a séance all of a sudden? I mean, it must be for something important, right?" Sarah wasn't normal nosy, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Lauren smiled, tapping her shoulder. "Sarah, we love you. And as far as we're concerned, you're one of the family. But there's some things that're reserved for _immediate_ family. Besides, you don't wanna get caught up in this; trust me" she was shielding her.

Sarah held up her hands with a laugh. "Hey, if that's what you want; then I'm cool. I don't need to be here once the spirit appears anyway. I'm gonna link it to the hourglass. So, when the last piece of sand falls; the spell will end and the spirit will be sent back to where came from" that was the best way.

A few minutes later, and Bo came back with a box of candles and a large bottle of salt. She handed them to Sarah and watched her place the candles on the floor, in a circle. Then also made a circle around the candles with the salt. She then came back to the desk, placing one hand on the hourglass while her other was directed at the circle.

She wore the ring the Dyson gave her so she could draw from it and find their Father's spirit from wherever it was being held. She didn't think it was the dark places though; maybe a heaven of some kind. Her palm began to glow a pale blue as the circle did the same.

Lauren stepped back, holding Bo's hand for support. They didn't know what kind of information her Father would tell them. Especially about this betrothal news. But they would deal with what came next together; that was their motto.

Just then, Sarah finished her chant and a bright light emitted from the circle. In a second, a spirit appeared and the hourglass started. No one said anything, which was stupid because they didn't have a lot of time. Sarah removed the ring from her finger, leaving it on Bo's desk.

"You have ten minutes; use them wisely" Sarah said, before vanishing. Her work was done.

Dyson looked at the transparent spirit. "Dad?" It was incredible. This apparition, looked exactly like him. Down to the grubby beard. "Can you hear us?"

Zachariah Thornwood, was a simple man. And looked much like Dyson in his appearance. But where his son had blue eyes like his Mother; he himself had brown, just like Lauren. "I may be dead, but I'm not deaf!" he laughed, not believing he was here. "You've summoned me, why?"

"Because we have questions for you; ones only _you_ have the answers to…" Lauren stepped forward with tears in her eyes. "… I can't believe you're really here" she loved her Father more than anything.

And he loved her, which was why when he saw the necklace she was wearing; he smiled. "You're wearing the moonstone I left for you. I'd hoped it would give you strength in times of need"

"It has done more than that…" Lauren knew she couldn't waste time talking about a necklace. "… Dad, we need to ask you about our Grandfather; Merlin" When she said his name, he averted his eyes.

Zachariah hated that man. "He's dead, why would you want to know about him?" He didn't get it.

"Because last night, I was kidnapped by a man who claimed to be my betrothed Husband. He said my Grandparents made a deal with his to merge our bloodlines. Did you know about this?" Lauren asked.

He turned away in anger. "That dirty scoundrel!" He tried so hard to shield her from this. "Yes, it's true. But I thought I ended that deal years ago. When it came to light that I had a daughter; I knew the Clearwater Pack would come to collect. So, I faked our deaths. It was the only way to protect you"

Suddenly, it all made sense. Especially to Dyson. He always wondered why they didn't live up in the mountains with others of their kind. "That's why we moved here, away from any other Packs?"

Zachariah nodded, only now seeing his son. "My, how you've grown my son. You are a handsome young specimen, just like your old man" he chuckled.

"Young? Tell that to the bags under his eyes!" Bo snorted, then got a slap from Lauren on her arm. "Ow!"

"Bo McCorrgian? Is that you I see standing there?" Zachariah focused his sights on her. "The woman who has provided my daughter with two beautiful children. I watch over them every day, as does your Father. We wish we could meet them" that saddened him.

Bo stepped forward, catching what he said. "My Father's with you?"

He nodded, "And he's proud of the woman you've become. He always knew you'd become a fearless leader. And you've more than proved that. I'll be happy to tell him that you're well, and that you miss him" it was obvious.

This little moment was great and all, but Lauren still didn't get an answer to her problem and as she looked at the hourglass; she could see their time was almost up. "Dad? They found me. The guy's name is Travis and he's insistent on marrying me. Is there any way out of the deal?"

And this was where Zachariah had to crush her hopes. "I'm afraid not sweetie…" he sighed. "… The deal, was signed in blood by my Father. It must be honoured, not matter how much time has passed between then and now"

"But she's already married!" Bo shouted. "To me! Are you saying we have to get a divorce? Because we're not doing that!" She wasn't entertaining this any longer.

Zachariah only knew of one thing that would work. "The only way to render the deal useless, would be to kill one of the remaining parties. That would be you, or this Travis fellow"

Dyson had a question about that. "What if someone else takes his place, like a brother?"

His Father shook his head. "The deal stated that the union would be between their eldest son and _my_ first-born daughter. There can be no substitutions or alternatives. Even he knows that. A warning to you, my children. If this Travis, has spent all these years trying to fulfil this deal; he will not be easily vanquished" he could guarantee that.

Bo laughed, "I wouldn't worry. Killing evil Wolves happens to be my speciality Zach…" she always called him that when he was alive. "… I mean that in the most respectful way" she loved Wolves. Hell, she was married to one. Just the evil ones kind of pissed her off.

"I'm sure you do" he believed her.

But Dyson had one more question, "Dad? If your Mother's name was Genevieve; then why is your Father's Wife named Clarissa on our family tree?" This question was eating away at him.

Sighing, Zachariah looked at both his children. "Because, Clarissa was a member of the Clearwater Pack. She seduced my Father, persuaded him into marrying her after my Mother died. I could never prove it, but I'm almost certain she had her killed. It was only after they married that my Father made the deal regarding you" he looked solely at Lauren.

"So, it was planned?" Lauren watched him not. "But, why? What'd they think they were gonna get out of it?" She didn't understand. None of this made sense.

Zachariah looked at the hourglass behind them, it was about to drop its last bit of sand. "My time is at it's end. Know that I love you both. And I'm sorry for the ordeal you now face. My only goal in life was to protect you" he looked at Lauren.

Lauren nodded, "We know…" she held Dyson's hand. "… We love you Dad"

"And I love you, take care of each other" Were Zachariah's last words before he disappeared into nothing.

Bo stepped forward, placing a hand on her Wife's shoulder. "You okay?" She knew she wouldn't be if she got to see her Dad. She'd probably be begging Sarah to resurrect him. Which would be a bad thing, considering it was dangerous.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, turning around. "… We have no way out of this. Travis _will_ come back, and what if he brings his men next time? I won't put JJ and Cami in danger. We need to figure out a plan, or something!" She was so frustrated.

"Hey, shhh!" Bo brought her in for a hug. "We will, okay? I promise you. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Our vows stated we'd be together forever. That's not changing just because some asshole thinks his deal is more important. I'm gonna take care of this, I swear" she kissed the side of her head.

As they hugged, Dyson got a look from Bo. The kind of look that said; help me. But the truth was, if their Father was right; and this Travis guy, had tricks up his sleeve; then they didn't stand a chance. He'd known about this deal for probably most of his life. Whereas they'd only just discovered it. He knew things they didn't.

And that meant he had an advantage. But Dyson was the last person to give up on having hope, so he gave Bo a nod. Silently telling her that he'd do whatever he could to help them. This was their family that was in jeopardy. Kind of seemed like it always was.

They must've had _really_ shitty luck.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohh, not looking good is it? What will Bo do? Let me know what you thought** **, see you back here soon for another update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the next one. Glad you're all liking it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Proceed With Caution**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

After Bo calmed Lauren down, she told her to spend the day with JJ and Cami. Their children had a way of turning any frown upside down. Bo on the other hand, was going to make all this go away. With the help of her trusted Brother-In-Law, of course. "Zach mentioned the name _Clearwater_ ; does that ring a bell with you?" She asked him.

They were both still in her office, cleaning up the remnants of Sarah's spell. "Not that I can think of; but there're tons of Wolf Packs all over this country. To find one specific name will be difficult. I could check my Dad's files and see if he kept a record of them. I mean, he would've had to; to make sure they didn't uncover what he did"

When Zachariah told them about what he did to fake their deaths, it only told Bo how much he feared what the Clearwater's would do if they got their hands-on Lauren. Were they really that bad? "If this Travis guy, is a Clearwater; then there's gotta be more of them around. All we have to do is find one" she needed to nip this in the bud right now.

"What I still don't get, is why go to all that trouble; to marry into our family, just so Clarissa could seduce Merlin into signing away Lauren's life? There has to be something bigger going on here. I wanna be there when you meet Travis though; no guy is gonna force my sister to do anything" he wanted to tear him to shreds.

But that was Bo's job. "As much as I commend your loyalty to your sister; she's _my_ Wife. And if any violence is gonna be done; it'll be done by me. And I say that as your Clan Leader. Got it?" She wanted this Travis, all to herself.

Dyson nodded. "Got it. I'll check the rest of my Dad's files, and do some research of my own. Why don't you spend some time with Lauren? Try and reassure her that everything'll be okay. I don't know if it will, but we should just tell her that anyway" he went back to his Father's files, looking for anything.

Bo agreed with him, "Yeah, okay. Come get me if you find anything; and I mean, _anything_ " she wanted to know as soon as possible. So she could put an end to this mess. With that, she left him to work quietly.

 **Bo & Lauren's Bedroom **

With everything going on, Lauren needed some time to just relax. And being with her kids gave her that. JJ played with his Leapfrog Learnpad, while Cami sat in Lauren's lap; squeezing her favourite rubber elephant. And chewing it, when she felt the need. The things toddlers did. After last night, Lauren felt a sense of unease, she just couldn't get it out of her head.

Her Grandfather had signed away her life, to someone she didn't know and didn't want to know. She loved Bo, and she didn't want that to be over. But if they didn't find a solution, Travis would come for them. Wolves took blood deals very seriously, she knew that. God knows what he was capable of if motivated.

She watched the bedroom door open, and Bo walk in. "Hey, did Dyson leave?" She was wondering.

"No, I left him to do a bit more research into this thing…" Bo walked over, dropping down on her side of the bed. She reached over, ruffling JJ's hair as he sat in the middle of the bed. But he was so engrossed in his toy; he didn't notice. "… Are you doing okay?" She asked her.

Shrugging, Lauren just exhaled. "As okay as I can be, given the situation…" she replied. Not knowing how to feel. "… I just don't know how we're gonna get outta this one Bo. Rogue Harpies, vengeful Werewolves; fine. But a deal bound in blood? I don't know the first place to start" she thought of all the things they'd already overcome, but this was something totally different.

"You just said it…" Bo gestured to her. "… Look how much we've already been through. And we're still here, still alive, _still_ _together_. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some stupid contract ruin our marriage. If God has to strike me down dead, I _will_ take care of this" she made it her mission.

Lauren didn't like hearing that, "Okay, less of the morbid metaphors please? I already lost you once to a coma, I don't wanna lose you to God too. I swear, if that happens; I'll find a way up to heaven and drag you back" she wasn't joking.

And that made Bo laugh, "I believe you…" she would never underestimate what her Wife was capable of. "… I just don't get what Clarissa Clearwater had to gain from marrying into your Family. Was it all just to marry _you_ into hers?" She frowned, thinking of it.

"I know; it's weird. Hopefully, Dyson will find something and we can end this quickly" Lauren really was putting all her eggs into the Hope basket. It's all she had left.

Bo just smiled, "Hopefully"

 **Bo's Office**

As Dyson kept looking, he found a few pictures of his Grandfather and what he thought was Clarissa. He knew it wasn't his Grandmother, because he knew what she looked like. Their Father used to keep a single picture of her in his office. This woman looked like a bitch, and that was just from looking at her picture.

He kept looking, until finally; he found a cell phone number, with the name Nathan Clearwater written above it. He wondered why his Father would have the number of a member of the Family he'd tried to escape. So, he called the number; hoping to get an answer. Which he did. "Is this Nathan Clearwater?"

"Who's asking?" The voice asked.

"Why don't you tell me if I'm right, and then I'll answer you…" Dyson was in control here. And the man on the other end confirmed that he was in fact, Nathan Clearwater. "… My name's Dyson Thornwood; and I have questions for you regarding your Pack"

Nathan sighed on the other end, "I don't associate with them anymore. I broke away from my pack around the same time I helped _your_ Father fake his and his Family's death. You don't remember, but you were a toddler when we first met. You don't need to know about them"

Dyson had to keep him on the phone, "Actually, I do! Because one of _yours_ , has come around claiming to be my Sister's future Husband. Problem is, she's already married. To a very powerful Clan leader. If we're gonna fight this; we need to know everything about the deal that was made. Can you help us?"

"I'll come to you…" Nathan said. "… What's your address?"

Just in case he was a Foe, Dyson gave him the address of an abandoned mine on the outskirts of their town. "Just in case you were planning on setting a trap; I won't be bringing my sister with me. But, I'll be bringing her Wife. I'm sure you'll both get along great! See you in two hours" he ended the call, then called for Bo from the bottom of the stairs.

Bo ran as fast as she could, "What's up?"

"Got a lead…" he held up his phone. "… I just spoke with Nathan Clearwater. Found his number in my Dad's things. According to Nathan; he helped my Father fake our deaths years ago. Even broke off from his Pack. Told him to meet us at the old Sanders Mine a few miles away. We should get going if we're gonna make it there in time" he was ready.

That was actually very fast work. "Yeah, okay. Just let me get changed. I don't wanna let Lauren in on this; she's freaking out enough already. I'll just tell her we've got Clan Business to deal with" she ran back upstairs, going to her bedroom.

 **Sanders' Mine – Later**

Bo and Dyson sat on the back of his truck, waiting for their guest to show up. "Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be Human?" she asked out of nowhere. It was a thought that always plagued her mind. Especially when she was younger. She wondered what it would be like to be normal.

"Uh, once or twice…" Dyson didn't expect to hear a question like that. "… Why'd you ask?" he sat on the back bumper with his arms folded. He thought bringing his massive truck would be better in case it turned out to be an ambush.

"No reason, I just think about it sometimes. Must be nice to grow old with the person you love; have one lifetime instead of a thousand of them" she couldn't help but wonder.

He understood why she liked to think about it; it seemed foreign to their kind to even ponder the notion though. "What's wrong with having a thousand lifetimes?" he asked her. "Plus, we _do_ grow old. It just takes a while. When you think about it, there isn't much difference between us and them"

She laughed, "Yeah, just the fact that we have to deal with problems like these every so often. And for what? It's not like we don't have enough excitement without them…" suddenly, she heard a car approaching in the distance. "… Hold that thought. We've got company" she hopped off the truck, standing tall.

But not as tall as Dyson, who was acting as her personal body guard. He insisted. "Remember, don't start with threats or you might scare him off. I'll let you do the talking, but as soon as anything Wolf-like comes up; let me take over" he didn't like undermining her authority, but he had experience with his own kind.

And Bo was fine with that, "As long as you don't make a habit of taking the lead, I'm cool…" she waited for their guest to exit his car, and when he did; she noticed how scrawny he was. It must've been a good couple of decades since this all went down. "… Are you Nathan Clearwater?"

He approached them, looking anxious. "Yes, and you are?" he'd never seen her before.

"Bo McCorrigan…" she extended her hand, but he just looked at it. Okay, that was fine with her; she didn't like strangers either. "… My Wife was promised to a guy named Travis; and I need to find a way to break the deal Merlin Thornwood made" she got right to the point.

Nathan bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose while taking a calming breath. "I thought I was done with all this crap!" he looked at Dyson. "I told your Father, to lay low; keep his head down. And most importantly, stay _out_ of Pack business. How'd Travis even find you?"

"I don't know; but he did. So, are you gonna help us or not?" Dyson didn't have time for his displeasure. He was here to find a solution for his sister.

Pacing back and forth, Nathan only thought of one fix. "Travis, is my nephew…" he revealed. "… My brother, Elias; was Alpha of our Pack. But compared to other Packs out there; we were at the bottom of the barrel. We weren't considered important. My brother hated that. That's when he made a plan to make our Pack stronger"

"By arranging a marriage between Lauren and Travis?" Bo spoke.

Nathan nodded. "The Thornwood Pack was to be feared, respected; my brother wanted the same. But in order to do that; he needed to create a merger between the Packs. Your Grandfather didn't like the sound of it; but then my sister, Clarissa; preyed on him during his grief when he lost his Wife"

"My Father was sure your sister had something to do with that…" Dyson was angry already, but he was keeping calm. "… Was he right?"

He hated to say it, but Nathan had to confirm it. "I'm afraid so, yes…" he nodded. "… Please know, I wanted no part in this. I've seen deals like this done before, and they never end well. That's why I offered to help your Father escape with you and your Mother. Your sister had yet to be born"

Bo wondered one thing. "If this was all about marrying into the Thornwood Pack, then wouldn't Clarissa marrying Merlin give them that?" they pulled off their goal, so why do this to Lauren?

"It wasn't just about marrying them; it was about _merging_ our bloodlines. My sister couldn't conceive children. So, the task fell to Travis and Lauren. Elias didn't have Travis until around the time your sister was born. He too, was cursed with infertility. Until, he married a Succubus; who seemed to be his good luck charm" Nathan shuddered thinking of them, he hated them so much.

"A Succubus?" Bo had a thought, one that could make this situation even worse. "Was the deal your brother made to marry Travis and Lauren, built on the myth of the Black Wolf?" she saw his face change, he looked at her as if she shouldn't have known about that. "I think I just got my answer"

Nathan rubbed his face, this was all so much. "My brother believed Travis was the product of that myth; having been born from both a Werewolf and Succubus bloodline. _And_ the fact that we had Royal ancestors. But, he wasn't. And when he learned that; he was outraged"

Dyson followed Bo's thought. "So, he thinks marrying Travis with Lauren; will make up for it. That means Travis must be both Werewolf and Incubus then, right?" he wanted to be clear.

"Right…" Nathan nodded. "… But he's not the Black Wolf. Elias thinks he and Lauren will bear it as their first child"

Even the thought of that, made Bo sick to her stomach. "Well, he'll be waiting a while. Because the Black Wolf has already been born, in the form of _my_ son; JJ. So, even if they did marry; their children would be normal cross breeds. Sorry to burst his bubble" she smiled.

"It doesn't matter if that's the case or not…" Nathan said. "… They made a deal, and Travis will not stop until he has Lauren for himself"

Dyson got mad, "So tell us how to fix it!" he growled in his face.

"The only way to fix it, is for one of them to die. And given that your enemy is a double threat; it will be no easy task to kill him. Trust me; they fight dirty" Nathan was trying to give them a friendly warning.

Bo approached him, "So do I…" she said. "… If Travis wants a fight; then that's what he'll get. See, I already eradicated a rather vile family of Wolves only a couple of years ago. I have _no_ problem, repeating the process. Besides, he's only _part_ Incubus; I've had all my life to hone my skills, because I'm a _real_ Succubus. Through and through. He doesn't have a clue, what I'm capable of"

Nathan gulped, she was terrifying. She asked him where she could find Travis. "When I learned he and the Pack had resurfaced; I did some checking. He has an apartment overlooking the river a few miles away from here. It'd be better to catch him there rather than one of his slaughter houses. I wish you luck, really" he backed up, turning around and going back to his car.

Dyson watched as he sped off. "All this, to attain some Legend that's already been fulfilled…" he sighed, looking at her. "… What're we gonna do now?"

"I'll tell you what we're _not_ gonna do…" she started. "… We're not gonna let that sicko get his hands on my Wife!" then she wondered something. "You read the legend; did it say anything about a replacement if the original chosen one was killed?"

He shrugged, "Not that I can remember, most of the passage was missing. There could be tons of other things said about the legend. Wait, you think they'll come after JJ too?" that's what she was getting at.

"I can't take any chances…" Bo walked to the passenger side of the truck. "… When we get back, I want Lauren and the kids moved to a safe place. We're too out in the open back at the house; everyone knows where we are. And I want them under constant surveillance" she got into the vehicle.

Dyson did the same, wondering how they were going to break this news to Lauren when they got home.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Later**

When Bo returned, she went straight up the to the bedroom to find Lauren. But she wasn't there, and neither where her kids. Her mind ran rampant, then she heard giggling coming from her son's room. Checking, she saw him watching cartoons on an iPad with Kenzi laying next to him on his bed. "Where's Lauren?" She asked her sister.

Kenzi pointed to the far wall. "With Cami; little monkey was crying hysterically for some reason. And when I say _hysterically_ , I mean shrieking. I may need new ears" she touched her sore ears. She wasn't joking.

"Go heal, like normal Succubi do…" Was Bo's answer. She left the room and went to her daughter's, as she stepped inside; she saw Lauren sitting with Cami in her rocking chair. The lights were out and the shades were closed. The only light, came from the starry nightlight that they bought. "… Everything okay? Kenzi said she was crying" she came to kneel next to them.

Lauren nodded, "Only a little; you know how Kenzi exaggerates. I gave her a bottle, now she's out like a light" she held onto Cami's tiny hand, like she had been for the last hour.

"Is there any reason why you haven't put her in the crib?" Bo wondered, "You know, because it works perfectly fine. Last time I checked" she could sense anxiety coming from Lauren. And she didn't think it was from Cami's cries.

"I just feel like holding her; is there something wrong with that? I'm a Mom, that's kind of our thing" Lauren didn't see anything wrong with it. So she was being a little clingy, that didn't mean she was having a breakdown.

Bo shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with that. But, I kinda need you to put her in the crib. Because I need to talk to you, _downstairs_. So, can you put her to bed? Please?" She watched Lauren struggle with the idea, but she eventually caved. So, Bo walked to the crib with her. "See, she's perfectly fine" they both looked down at their slumbering daughter.

Sighing, Lauren grasped the railing of the crib. She already felt weird, not having Cami in her arms. "I know; you don't have to point it out. So, how did your Clan meeting go?" All she got from Bo, was that it went _Good_. That was the shittiest answer ever. "Clan meetings are _never_ good. I know you're lying Bo, so just come out and say what you've gotta say"

Exhaling in defeat, Bo smiled. Her girl was too smart. "Okay, you caught me. I wasn't at a Clan meeting" she admitted.

Lauren turned around, acting shocked. "Are you seeing another Woman?" She knew Bo would never do that, that's why it was funny.

"Never…" Bo pecked her lips. "… But, I did have a meeting with someone. Dyson was with me; and I really need to talk to you about it. So, can you come downstairs with me?" She really had to tell her what she and Dyson learned.

"Alright…" Lauren stopped resisting. So, she reached down and pulled Cami's blanket over her small body and grabbed a baby monitor. "… Let's go then" she led Bo out of the room.

 **Living Room**

As soon as they got downstairs, Bo told Lauren everything that she learned after talking to Nathan. And her reaction wasn't something she was expecting to see. In fact, she was the opposite of grateful; she was downright angry. "So, just to be clear; you're not happy I went to meet with him?"

"Am I happy?" Lauren frowned at her. "Am I _happy_ , that you went to meet a member of the pack that's trying to marry me off? Am I happy, that you've now figured out that the only reason they want me; is to conceive _another_ legendary Wolf? And in order to succeed, they _may_ come after our son? I'm gonna go with _no_ , Bo. I am definitely not _happy_!"

Bo didn't know what to do. "What else was I supposed to say?"

Shrugging, Lauren could only think of one thing. "I think telling me you were having affair would've made me happier!" She dropped down onto the couch. "You should've told me you were going. My Dad kept secrets from me Bo; I don't need you doing it too. Married people don't keep secrets!"

Finally realising her mistake, Bo held her hands up to it. She joined her on the couch, holding her hands. "Technically, married people do keep-" when she saw Lauren's scowl, she realised that wasn't helping. "Forget I said that. But, babe; I didn't tell you, because I wanted to find a fix for this. I didn't wanna put you through anything else. It wasn't to hurt you"

"I know…" Lauren pulled her into a hug. "… I just wish this wasn't happening. There shouldn't be a situation _to_ fix. We should just be living our lives. No drama" was that too much to ask for? Why couldn't anything just be simple?

"As much as I agree with you; this _is_ happening. And we have to come up with a way to fix it. Which's what I was getting at…" Bo pulled back. "… I can't trust that someone will come for you here; so I need to put you, JJ and Cami somewhere safe. Somewhere no one knows about"

Thinking of somewhere like that actually wasn't hard for Lauren. "Well, I could take them to my old apartment in the city, I still have it. No one even knew I was there. It's probably the safest place to be right now…" she saw the frown on her Wife's face. "… What?"

Bo was a little confused. "When were you gonna tell me you still owned your old apartment?" This was the first she was hearing of it. "Planning on running away if things got bad?" She meant it as a joke, but would probably kill herself if it turned out to be true.

"Hilarious…" Lauren didn't actually care for the joke. "… I thought maybe it'd be a nice first apartment for JJ or Cami. If they ever wanted to move to city, that is. It's just been sitting there all this time; at least now we have a use for it. One thing though, we'll have to mask my scent; Travis can find me otherwise"

Thanks to their Wolf abilities, he could find her wherever she was. But now she knew he was also part Incubus; that meant he was stronger. He wasn't going to be easy to take down.

"A job I leave for you, my love…" Bo didn't know the first thing about masking scents. "… I'm just the muscle, so; I'll be no help. But, I will have some guys go get your apartment ready. They can take some of JJ and Cami's things down there. I'll have Tamsin pack their bags. Do you want me to do yours?"

Lauren nodded, "You'll have to while I find a way to cover our scents. I need to go to the Clinic" she got up off the couch.

"Not alone, you're not!" Bo said, "Dyson can go with you. He's in the office" she nodded to the room opposite them. She knew how much Lauren hated being coddled, but it was necessary in these times. They couldn't take any chances that Travis would come after her or JJ.

 **Later**

With everyone packed up, Bo had Tamsin bring JJ and Cami downstairs to wait for Lauren and Dyson who had informed Bo that they'd made headway on converting the scent. Bo was just helping her son with his shoes when he decided to be a pain, and refuse to leave. "Buddy, I know you don't wanna go; but it'll be fun!" She tied his first shoe.

"I wanna have fun in _my_ room!" He folded his arms, scowling at her.

Bo sighed, "Seriously bud, I don't need this right now. Look, I know this's strange for you. And I wish I could say it doesn't happen a lot but, can you do me a favour? Can you think of this as a big adventure; because that's what it is. You're gonna go with Mommy and Cami, and live in the big City for a while. Doesn't that sound fun?" They'd never taken them there.

It was nice living out in their quiet town. If only it could _stay_ quiet. Then that'd be amazing. But sadly, they weren't that lucky. And something always threatened to shatter what they'd built.

"Do they have baseball there?" He wondered.

She nodded. "Better; they have a stadium where you can actually go and see a baseball game. If you're a good boy, Uncle Dyson might take you. So, can you be a good boy for me?" As soon as she promised him that, he zipped his lips and sat back silently. "That's my boy!" She finished his second shoe.

Standing from the floor, she waited for Tamsin to come back with a tired Cami who was finishing her bottle. "She had a long nap earlier, why is she so tired?" She held her hands out for her daughter, who really wanted to be held by her Mother. "I hope she's not coming down with something" she touched her head, not feeling much.

"Doubt it; you know how babies are…" Tamsin wasn't worried. "…They only do three things. Eat, poop and sleep. She's just favouring the third"

JJ giggled, pointing at Tamsin. "Aunt Tamsin just said poop!"

Bo found that funny, only because it made her son laugh, and that was always fun for her. "Okay, do me a favour? Go take his and her stuff out to the truck; I feel like we overpacked a little. What'd you think?" She asked her friend.

"For a week? Probably. But since you don't know how long they're gonna be gone; I'd say it's fine. How many times is this gonna happen though?" Tamsin asked her friend. But only got a confused frown. "I just mean; it always seems to be something. You have to wonder if you guys are _that_ unlucky" she was just saying.

But Bo didn't need it right now. "Maybe we are; maybe we're not. But whatever we do; we face things as a family. Plus, I'm secretly loving the fact that I'm not the centre of the problem this time. I feel bad for Lauren, but it's just nice to know I'm not the cause for once" she couldn't help it.

"Technically, it's not her fault either…" Tamsin pointed out. "… It's her Grandfather's. Who, in my opinion; sounds like a real jackass!" She then realised that her nephew was a few inches away. Who then asked her what that meant. "Uh, it's another word for awesome" she told him.

JJ smiled, then went to the door when he heard it open. "Uncle Dyson, you're a Jackass!" He loved his Uncle.

The entire house fell silent.

Lauren was about to scold him for using such inappropriate language, but Bo quickly told her the reason why he said it. "Tamsin, I'm gonna kill you!" She wasn't okay with that. "You're just lucky there're children present…" she knelt down to her son's eye level. "… Sweetie, Aunt Tamsin was wrong about that word; it actually means something really bad, so apologise to Uncle Dyson"

"Sorry" JJ didn't mean to, he was just listening to his Aunt.

Dyson smiled, lifting him up. "Don't sweat it champ. I forgive you. Hey? Are you all set for your big adventure to the city?" He wanted to make this fun for him. He heard from his nephew that Bo said something about a baseball game. "Yeah, sure. We'll go to a baseball game, and eat hotdogs and have a super fun time!"

Bo told Tamsin to save herself and take the bags to the car, and had to keep Lauren away from her while she walked to the front door. "So, any luck with the scent thing?" She bounced Cami in her arms while she spoke.

"Actually yes!" Lauren was happy to report. She reached into her bag, and revealed a bottle of some type of spray. "This, little concoction; will mask our scents from any creature that has tracking abilities. Think of it as perfume, but it's odourless. I already sprayed myself and Dyson, that just leaves you guys" she sprayed Bo and Cami, then JJ.

Thankfully, that was done. So, they were good to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are happening. How will it unfold? Let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Hope you're all enjoying. Found some time so decided to post this now. Next one won't be for a couple of days. Remember to let me know what you thought. This chapter is one of my faves out of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Second Generation Psycho**

 **Lauren's Old Apartment – Later**

The drive to the city took just under an hour, and in that time; JJ and Cami had both fallen asleep. But not before they were mesmerised by the bright lights of the city. It was the first time they were seeing it. So it was a big deal for them. They parked the car just outside the building, in a private parking space that Lauren still owned.

Bo got JJ while Lauren had Cami, and they left Dyson to carry the bags. They took the Elevator straight up, and let themselves into the apartment. As soon as she saw it, Lauren was struck with so many past memories. Especially the ones with her former flame, Liv. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

But, their men had done a good job cleaning the place up. And placing child friendly objects all around, Cami's toys were in the living room, along with JJ's. And a play pen for when Lauren needed to put Cami down while she did something. "Home sweet home..." she dropped the keys on the table next to the front door. "… Let's put them down, and then unpack" she whispered.

"Good idea" Bo replied quietly, then went to the guest room where they'd set up a bed for JJ and a crib for Cami. They were going to be sharing until this was over. While she and Lauren had the master bedroom, and Dyson had the couch all to himself. She laid her son in his bed, taking his shoes off gently. Then pulled the bed sheet over him.

With both of them soundly sleeping, Lauren turned on the baby monitor she'd brought and left the room quietly with Bo. They walked back into the living room, where Dyson was just locking the door after himself. "All good?" He asked, making sure.

Lauren gave him a thumb up. "Sleeping peacefully, thank god…" she was happy to report that, "… So, now that we're here; what's our plan?" She looked at her brother, then to Bo.

"Not sure yet, but I will be; just as soon as we do a little more research. If Travis is part Incubus, then he's gonna be pretty unstoppable. We heal faster than Wolves, even without feeding. The fact that he's both, is gonna be hard to fight" Bo wasn't looking forward to this.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Lauren let out a breath. "Well, hopefully he won't find us here. At least not for a while, anyway. Before, it was just Maya and Ray who were after us. Now I found out that the Clearwater's might come for JJ too; I don't know how to act" she was lost.

Bo hugged her, "Nothing's gonna happen to him…" she kissed her head. "… I won't let it" she'd die before she let someone lay a hand on her kids.

"Neither will I…" Dyson touched his sister's shoulder. "… Wolves honour" he gave her a playful wink. There was no such thing as a Wolves honour. But they were genetically loyal, so he hoped she knew she could count on him.

Pulling away, Lauren smiled at both of them. She was grateful for their support. "After today, I'm beat. So, I'm gonna go to bed. Meet you in there?" She looked at her Wife.

"Be right there…" Bo nodded, watching her walk away. "… She's scared, I can feel it. And I _hate_ that I can't make her feel better. What should I do?" She was hoping for some advice from Dyson. He wasn't married, but was good at listening.

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do right now…" he went for his bag, unzipping it to find a blanket and a pillow. Along with the rest of his things. He didn't think Lauren would have sheets for him to sleep on the couch. So, he brought his own. "… Get some sleep Bo. You're gonna need it" he watched her walk away, as he made his bed.

He turned the lights out, and got comfortable on the couch. Hoping tomorrow would bring better luck.

 **Master Bedroom**

Lauren stood by the window, she'd forgotten how much she'd missed this place. It was the first real home she had after cutting herself of from the Clan. And as horrible as it sounded, she was very happy here. But her life was fine the way it was now, only it was made harder to live because of the problems they continued to face.

"Do you miss it?" Bo interrupted her thoughts. "City living, do you miss it?" She asked again.

Instead of just lying to her, Lauren decided to tell the truth. "A little. But mostly I miss the freedom of not being tied to the Clan…" she noticed the hurt look on Bo's face. "… I mean, in the way of having tons of responsibility. I wouldn't trade our life for anything, I love the kids, I love you and the Clan. Okay?"

"Nice save…" Bo kissed her cheek. "… But I don't blame you for missing it. Kinda wish I'd spent some time away from it myself. Maybe I wouldn't be as wound up as I am now" she always wondered what it'd be like to move away, but her Father always needed her.

So, at home; was where she stayed.

"I wouldn't say you're wound up; just, _cautious_ " Lauren said, hoping it was the right word.

Bo then realised something important. "I know you have mixed feelings when it comes to the Clan. Maybe not so much anymore, but when you lived here you did. If I remember correctly; you were adamant about not coming back" she remembered that time well.

How could she forget the day she ran into the love of her life after a brutal Harpy attack? And also her lover's new Girlfriend; who was too prim and proper for Bo's liking. But the joke was on her, because Bo got Lauren back in the end.

Suck it Liv!

"Are we really gonna rehash that? Because if we do, I'll start talking about Liv and I know how much you hate that" Lauren went to sit on the bed to take her shoes off.

Bo did the same, and also checked her bag for some sleepwear. "I know. And you're right; I hate it. But, my point is; staying in the Clan, and taking over from my Father; made everyone fear me. And being feared, keeps _us_ safe" she believed that.

Lauren had to frown at her, "That might be true, on some level. But how well did that fear work when the Barrera's attacked? And when I mentioned your name to Travis; he had no clue who you were. He won't be scared of someone he doesn't know" she went to find some clothes.

Okay, Bo was a little pissed that he didn't know who she was. Everyone knew who she was. She was a powerful Clan Leader; if not, _the_ most powerful Clan Leader in the area. "How's that possible? Everyone knows me"

"He's been living in his Wolf form up in the mountains since he was a kid. I don't even think they get Mail up there, let alone anything else" Lauren forgot to mention that to her before.

A mistake she was going to pay for now.

"That would've been really nice to know, _earlier_!" Bo huffed, pulling a shirt over her head. "Well, if he's not scared of me yet; he soon will be" she sat on the left side of the bed, climbing under the covers.

Lauren laughed, doing the same. "What're you gonna do; jump out from a bush wearing a scary mask when he's on a run?" That would be hilarious.

"I don't appreciate your jokes…" Bo felt hurt, so she laid on her back with her arms folded in a pout. "… Tell me the truth; has becoming a Mom made me soft? Am I not scary anymore?" She dreaded to think about that.

Knowing she'd hurt her ego, Lauren decided to fix it. So, she laid closer to her; kissing her neck. "You are still very much scary babe, I promise. You've made half the guys in our Clan piss their pants when you've yelled at them. Trust me; you're terrifying"

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Bo turned to face her, dropping the pouty look.

Lauren shook her head, "Nope. I mean it. You're the scariest Succubus I've ever met. Cross my heart and hope to die" she swore.

"Ugh, no more talk about dying; please!" Bo couldn't bear the thought. "You have to wonder though, if we're cursed with bad karma or something. I mean, think about it; this kind of thing keeps happening to us. First the Harpies, then the Barrera's. Now we've got this to deal with. How many more hoops do we have to jump through to be happy?"

Although Lauren didn't think they were cursed, she could admit that there were aspects of Bo's rant that were true. "We just have to keep thinking positive…" she snuggled into her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "… I know that seems hard to do right now but, just think; we'll always have each other" she closed her eyes, letting the tiredness take her.

And even though that was true, Bo couldn't help but think about what would happen if she couldn't break this deal. She'd lose her Wife. To a _guy_! No, no way was that happening. She made a pact with herself to not give up on finding a fix. If she had to sell her soul to the Devil, then that's what she'd have to do. "Yeah, we will" she held her closer, not wanting to let her go.

 **Clearwater Homestead**

Since returning to civilisation; Travis had felt a little out of sorts. It wasn't his choice to withdraw himself from the world. It was his Father's. But he did it, and thanks to the years he'd spent up in the mountains; he was more in tuned with his Wolf side than anyone. His senses and skills were unmatched. He wanted to offer Lauren the same thing.

But after finding out that not only was she married, but she also had two children; he had to withdraw himself again, to expel his rage without hurting anyone. So, he took a day to go on a run. He'd killed a few people but that meant nothing to him. Humans were food, nothing more. Now he'd returned to his Parent's home to relay the information he'd gathered.

Walking into the house, he saw his Father standing by the fireplace; stoking the fire. "Funny, I don't smell a female with you…" he spoke without meeting his gaze. "… Were you unable to locate Zachariah's daughter?" He kept stoking the flames.

Stepping further into the room, Travis stood with his hands at his sides. "No, I found her. But there were, complications. You neglected to mention that she's already married. Not only that, but she has children. I suspect persuading her to join me will be ill advised"

Elias threw the poker at the wall, the bar stuck out of the wood like a dart. "I feared this would happen!" He turned away, trying to keep his anger under control. "Many people are to blame for this but your Uncle Nathan resides at the top of the list. If he hadn't helped the Thornwood's escape-" he didn't even want to think about it.

It was a betrayal he didn't see coming.

Suddenly, a woman walked into the room. Having heard the noise the poker made in the wall. "I heard a commotion-" she paused, seeing her son. "Travis? Sweetie, it's late. What're you doing out here?" She approached him, giving him a hug.

"I just came to give Dad the news…" Travis said. "… Lauren Thornwood is taken. Married to a very powerful Clan Leader, with whom they share two children. I know the deal to marry us was bound in blood, but that doesn't make a difference to her"

Elias walked forward, "Then we will _make_ her!"

"What's the name of the Clan Leader she's married to? Perhaps we can bribe them into leaving her. Everyone has a price…" Travis's Mother was just as cunning as a Wolf. Even though she was a Succubus. When he told her it was Bo McCorrigan, she laughed. "… I haven't heard that name in a long time" she kept laughing.

Not knowing what was so funny, Elias got his Wife's attention. "I'm sorry, is something amusing?"

"Very…" she replied. "… Why don't you let me handle this sweetie? Trust me, you'll have your bride by the end of the week" she kissed his cheek, then left to head to bed.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Next Morning**

With Lauren and the kids safe in the city with Dyson, Bo decided to come back to the house and do some more work. Also, she had Clan duties that couldn't be avoided. That wasn't put on hold just because there was someone new after them. She had Kenzi and Tamsin helping her, so while they checked Lauren's Parent's old house for records of any Clearwater's; she herself was working on finding Travis's apartment.

All she knew was that it was a few miles always from here. Which wasn't much to go on. Thankfully, she had contacts everywhere. So, she put them to work. She sat at her desk, making her calls; when she heard a creek come from outside her office. "Hello?" She called out. "Kenzi, Tamsin? Is that you?"

Not liking what she was sensing, she got up and grabbed her nearest dagger. Ever since the Barrera attack; she had become very paranoid. She wasn't taking any chances. Bo slipped out of her office, lifting her head to look in the direction of the stairs. She didn't sense anything coming from there.

Her head whipped around to her left, when she heard another creek from the floorboards. She followed it, into the living room. Where she found a woman standing next to the fireplace mantle, holding a photograph. "You picked the wrong house to break into" she told them.

"Technically, it's not breaking in if you have a key…" the woman turned around, causing Bo to gasp as she laid eyes on her. "… Hello Bo" she smiled softly.

Bo should've dropped her dagger in shock, but instead; she grasped it in anger. "Aife…" she didn't call her _Mom_ ; Aife didn't deserve it. "… Everyone thinks you're dead; I'd be happy if you stayed that way. Preferably _before_ Kenzi gets back" she didn't want her sister to see this.

"Am I to assume she doesn't know the truth then?" Aife smirked, looking at Bo up and down. She had grown into quite the woman. "But you do. At what age did your Father drop the bomb on you?" she had a right to know.

But Bo had no problem telling her, "Fourteen; took me a while to believe him though. In my mind, you were still my Mom…" she kept the dagger close. "… And I thought to myself; what kind of Mother, could be so heartless towards her own children?"

Aife scoffed, "When one is forced into an arranged marriage, you'd be surprised at what one will do to escape…" she looked down at the picture she was holding. "… You have a beautiful Family, that's undeniable" she put the frame back on the mantle.

"A family you could've been a part of; but you chose yourself. So why don't you choose yourself again, and get the hell outta here?!" Bo didn't want to look at her anymore. And she had no idea when Kenzi would be back. She couldn't let her find out about this.

"Such rage!" Aife laughed. "You truly are your Father's daughter. And mine, whether we'd like to admit it or not…" she sat on the arm of a chair a few feet from her. "… It's _as_ your Mother, that I come to you now. To give you some advice"

Bo turned away with a laugh, "You're a little late for the birds and bees speech…" she had nothing to say to her. "… There's nothing you can say, that'll make me want to waste another minute of my time"

"Not even if it involved your precious Lauren?" Aife watched her expression turn blank. She was intrigued. "What if I told you, I could help you? Would you hear me out then?"

Stepping forward, Bo tucked the dagger into the back of her jeans. "Alright Aife, I'm listening. What can you tell me?" she didn't have long before Kenzi and Tamsin got back. So, she needed to get the information and then get rid of her.

Aife was glad she got through to her, but she wasn't going to like what came next. "The Clearwater's have a claim on Lauren's life. Much like the one your Father's Parents had on me. The difference is, Travis will honour the marriage by loving her more than his own life. He will protect her, for as long as she lives"

Bo was about to question it, when she realised something. Her Mother was a powerful Succubus, who left right after Kenzi was born. Kenzi and Bo were a year apart. Lauren was born a year after Kenzi; which would've been when Travis was born too. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Aife took off around the same time.

And now she was getting involved in Wolf business. Succubi liked to remain neutral, unless they were part of a Clan. That's why Bo herself was involved. That, and her Wife was in the middle of this mess. But why was Aife getting involved if she wasn't _either_? Bo clocked the rock on her Mother's left hand.

It looked worn, like it'd been there for years. Holy shit! Did that mean what Bo thought? "Why do you care about all this? Last I heard, you left town; for good. Why come back now, just to tell me how much of a noble man Travis is?"

"A Mother's job, is to protect her Child…" Aife smiled, fingering her wedding ring. "… Which's why, I've come to argue Travis' case"

Bo felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. So, not only was Travis trying to steal her Wife; but he was also her half-brother. This was the cherry on top of a perfect week. "And here I thought abandoning us was your worst crime…" she couldn't help but shed a tear. "… I want you to get out"

Aife got up from the chair, trying to approach her but Bo was acting very hostile. "Bo, you're a Mother now. If your little boy needed you; wouldn't you do everything in your power to help him?"

That wasn't even the same thing in Bo's eyes. "I would…" she answered honestly. "… But for something this disgusting? Hell no!" she didn't understand her. "What's wrong with you? How was it so easy for you to forget about me, and Kenzi?"

"It's easy to forget what you never wanted" Aife said, although she did feel a slight twinge of guilt when she heard Kenzi's name. She was only a month old when she left.

Bo felt like she was going to puke, this monster was in her house. Where her children played, and slept. "Get the hell outta my house!" she waited for her to move passed her, then grabbed her arm tight. "And you make sure to tell your _baby boy_ ; I'm coming for him!" that was her promise.

Aife smirked, "I think you have that the other way around. So nice seeing you again, Ysabeau. Be a good girl and give your sister my regards" she pushed her off, dropping her key to the floor before leaving the house.

As soon as she heard the front door close, Bo dropped to her knees. She felt such an emotional weight fall on her shoulders. All this time, she'd just thought her Mother couldn't hack it as a Parent. When really, she just didn't want her or Kenzi.

One thing Bo wasn't sure was true though, was that her Parents' marriage was arranged. Her Father never mentioned it when he told her the truth about their Mother's death. Which then turned out to be fake. But for Kenzi, it was real. And it would stay that way until Bo decided otherwise.

But now she had an entirely new dilemma on her hands. Travis wasn't just some Wolf/Incubus Hybrid; he was also her brother. How messed up was this Family? She wondered if Travis knew. No, he can't have. He told Lauren he'd never heard of her. Which means, Aife has been lying to him too. Something she was good at.

Taking a few minutes, Bo took a breather. She had to get her head back in the game. Kenzi would be back with Tamsin soon; and she'd notice if she'd been crying. Bo wasn't worried about her sister sensing her sadness. She was good at hiding them. One thing she was glad at though; was that she sent Lauren and the kids away.

Aide knew where they lived; Travis could come here whenever he liked. A locked door wouldn't stop him. With Lauren and the kids in the city; they were safe. Bo was going to refrain from going there until she knew for certain she wasn't being watched. Phone calls would have to suffice.

Suddenly, she heard the house phone ring. Bo found the strength to get up; taking a deep breath before she answered. "Hello?" She heard it was Lauren. "Hey babe; how's everything?" She hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Good. How's things with you? Have you made any progress?" As Lauren listened to Bo's answer she heard the sniffle when her Wife was talking. "Bo, have you been crying?" She got a no. "You forget, I have enhanced hearing. I can hear the hitch in your throat. What's wrong?" She was worried now.

Bo sat on the couch, taking another breath. "It's nothing, really…" she wasn't making the situation better by lying. "… It's not something I wanna talk about over the phone. And certain things have happened today that've made me realise, staying away from you and the kids is better for you"

"So, what? You're not coming back tonight?" Lauren asked.

"I can't babe, I'm sorry. It's just not safe right now; trust me…" Bo was doing this to protect her. "… Do me a favour okay? Don't tell Kenzi or anyone about this call. I'll explain everything to you when I get a chance. I promise"

Lauren sighed. "I hate this!"

That was when Bo made the decision to act now rather than later. "Lauren, I promise you; I'm gonna fix this. Okay? I love you. Tell the kids I love them too. Bye" she hung up the phone and went straight for her car keys. If Travis wanted a fight, then he was going to get one.

Brother or not; he was going down.

 **Travis' Apartment – Later**

Instead of searching aimlessly for Travis' apartment; Bo had Sarah locate him with magic. She gave her a vile of her own blood, telling her they got it in the struggle after they rescued Lauren. With Travis in mind, it didn't take long for Sarah to find him. Once she got the address, Bo drove straight there.

He wasn't home when she got there, so she waited. She didn't think he was very bright though, considering he hadn't even locked his front door. Stupid! So, she let herself right in. And waited, leaning against his couch until finally; he returned home.

"Hi, you must be Travis…" Bo smiled, taking him by surprise. "… I'm Bo McCorrigan. I hear you've taken quite a liking to my Wife. Let's chat about it!" She told him to take a seat. "You'd have to be stupid to think I'd just hand her over like a piece of property" she laughed at him.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cheque book. "Let's be real here, Bo…" he opened it and ripped off a slip of paper. "… I've filled in all the details; all you have to do, is fill in the amount. It can be how ever much you want. Money's no object" he smiled pompously.

Bo looked at it as he handed it to her, "Wow, this's just so unexpected!" She faked shock. "I've never had this kind of opportunity; oh wait, yes I have!" She tore it up. "I'm a Clan Leader; the last thing I am, is strapped for cash!" She strolled up to him, throwing the pieces of torn up paper in his face. "Lauren's worth more than all the money in the world. You can't buy her from me!"

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Gone…" Bo said. "… She and her brother took our children on a trip and you won't find them"

Travis smirked, "Won't I?" He just stared at her. Wondering something. "Your scent, it's peculiar. Care to tell me why that is?" He didn't like being confused. And right now, he was.

And Bo was happy to fix that, "Why don't you ask your _Mommy_?" She chuckled wickedly. "You look a little confused, Travis. Want me to explain it to you? Love to! Your Mother, Aife; had a life before she met your Father. A Husband, two daughters. One of them's standing right here!" She pointed at her feet.

He frowned in disbelief. "No, that's not true. My Mother is most honest person I've ever met. She'd never lie about something this big"

"Oh, but she did. As much as it _sickens_ me, to say it; you are my brother. And as your older sister, I'm gonna allow you the choice of walking away from this. Leave me, and my Family alone; and I won't have to kill you. Sound good?" She was showing him mercy here. It wasn't something she normally did.

But Travis just laughed, "You think it just ends like that?" He shook his head, coming to stand close to her. "Sister, or not; I was promised a Wife. That Wife, _will_ be Lauren. I don't care if she's already married to you, or anyone else. I will have her soon, and we will have a wonderful life"

Bo couldn't believe him, he was so delusional. "So you can have the Legendary Black Wolf as your first son?" He looked at her like she wasn't supposed to know about that. "Hate to break it to you but that's not gonna happen either. Not while _my_ son's still alive. You're worth nothing, Travis. Just let this go; or I will be forced, to make you" she pulled out a dagger from her back.

"A dagger?" Travis laughed, "And here I was expecting an arsenal…" he continued to laugh at her expense. "… Do you really think a lousy dagger, can hurt me?"

She shook her head, "A normal dagger? Probably not. But, luckily for this one-" she drove it through his lower abdomen. "It's coated in silver and dipped in Wolfsbane. When you're married to a Wolf, you pick up a few things" she pulled the dagger back, and kicked him backwards.

Travis lifted his shirt, the wound wasn't healing due to the silver and Wolfsbane. "You think this puts you in the lead?" He held his wound. "It doesn't. I will kill you, and I will kill your son. Then Lauren will be mine. Just like she was meant to be"

Bo knelt down next to him, pointing the bloody dagger in his face. "That's gonna be hard to do, after you're dead!" She went to bring the dagger down again, this time on his chest; but he caught her arm. And grabbed the side of her face with his other, using his Incubus powers; he pulled at her chi. Using it heal his wound.

Travis pushed her away with force, but threw her into the opposite side of the room. "WOW! Now that's what I call a pick me up! I was deprived of this for so long when I was up in the mountains, but since I've been back; it's all I've craved! No one, tastes quite like you though" he cricked his neck, ready for another go.

Finding her feet, Bo touched her head. It was bleeding profusely. She honestly didn't expect that to happen. "I guess I should be flattered…" she took a deep breath, spun the dagger around in her hand and put her fists up to fight. "… Let's do this!"

He was about to use his Wolf speed to knock Bo on her ass; but before he could, he was thrown out the window and into the river outside.

Bo locked eyes on her saviour, it was Dyson. "I had him!" She slurred her words as she fell to her side; dropping the dagger.

Dyson caught her in his arms. He went back to the house earlier to get a few more toys JJ had left behind, but instead found Kenzi and Tamsin wondering where Bo had gone. He checked with everyone, and eventually got an answer from Artie and Sarah. Artie told him he foresaw Bo getting killed by Travis if someone didn't intervene. With the address from Sarah, Dyson drove there as fast as he could.

Luckily, he got here just in time. Used his speed to throw that bastard out the window, and was now tending to Bo. "I really don't think you did! Come on, let's go" He grabbed the dagger, and put in his belt. It was one of her Father's so he wasn't leaving it. Then lifted Bo into his arms and sped away to his car.

In that second, a soaked Travis; jumped through the smashed window. He found no one, no Bo, not even her rescuer. He roared in anger. He was so close to killing her. Although he wanted to finish this, he also wanted to find his Mother; and get the truth from her.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Bo's Mama is alive. Tell me the truth, did you see it coming? I'm trying to make my stories less predictable. Hope I'm succeeding at least a little bit. Remember to leave me a ton of a reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Found some time. Hope everyone had a good Easter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Message In Blood**

 **Lauren's Old Apartment - Later**

Dyson called his sister ahead of time, telling her about the mess Bo had gotten herself into. And as he expected; she wasn't happy. He told her to get the kids changed and ready for a day out so he could take them while she helped Bo heal. But Cami had come down with a sudden fever; and she couldn't let her go out.

But JJ was fine, so he was going to his first baseball game.

Once the car was parked, Dyson helped Bo up to the apartment. He opened the door, and brought her into the living room to sit on the couch. JJ made the common mistake of running in when he smelt them both arrive. "Is Mama hurt?" he saw her head.

Dyson knelt down next to him, holding him by his shoulders. "Don't worry about Mama, she's gonna be fine. She just hit her head while she was working, that's all. Your Mommy's gonna patch her up, and everything'll be okay. I promise…" he hugged him. "… Are you all set for your first baseball game?"

JJ nodded, smiling as wide as he could. "Mhmm! Mommy said I can have _two_ hotdogs!" he was really looking forward to that. As a Wolf his appetite had grown. He needed more food than most kids.

Lauren entered the living area from Cami's room; thankfully her little girl was fast asleep after some medicine. She suspected it was just a little cold. But in any case; she didn't want her going outside in fear of making her worse. When she saw Bo passed out on the couch; her heart sank. She could tell the wound was bad from where she stood.

"Hey buddy? Come here!" she waved JJ over, fixing his jacket. "Now remember, be good for Uncle Dyson. And only _two_ hotdogs. Okay? No more or you'll get sick. Have fun…" she kissed his head, then looked to her brother. "… Go" she gave him a nod.

"We'll be back in a couple hours. Text me if you need longer" Dyson picked his nephew up, and left the apartment.

Lauren walked to the couch, sitting next to Bo. "Of all the times, you picked to get into a fist fight; you chose now? You're seriously making me rethink this whole marriage thing…" she held Bo's head, waking her up. "… Just kidding. How could I _not_ marry you?" She knew in her heart she was meant to find Bo, even if Travis thought otherwise.

Finally opening her eyes, Bo focused them on her beautiful Wife. "Have I ever told you, how gorgeous you are like this?" she was so out of it due to her head wound, but she never thought any differently when she looked at her.

"Like this? You mean, worried for your life?" Lauren asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "I think I'm used to it by now. But we need to worry about your head…" she looked at it close up, it was cut. "… It's not deep, but you still need to heal"

Bo moaned, "Too tired"

"You're tired, because of your wound. Bo, look at me…" Lauren tried to get her to focus, she knew all of this was a lot on her. But she had to get her to heal. "… I _need_ you. I need the strong, scary, ruthless, sexy, Succubus. I need you to heal" she whispered against her neck.

And as she did, Bo's eyes shot open as they shined blue. If she wanted her, she was going to get her. With a hand on Lauren's face, Bo brought her Wife's mouth to hers. Bringing her into a kiss, that was not only filled with a desire to feed; but also, passion. She took small amount of chi at first, just enough to heal her wound.

But then the kisses became about feeding her desire for passion. And so, she lifted Lauren up by her hips and brought her to sit on her lap. She felt her legs wrap around her waist as they kept kiss. "Are you sure we won't be interrupted?" she spoke between kisses.

"Positive!" Lauren really didn't want this to end. As Parents with a seven-year-old and a toddler, they didn't find much time for this anymore. But they had to make it a priority given the species involved. But it was never like this.

Bo pushed forward, laying her down on the couch. She tilted her head to Lauren's neck, finding her favourite spot. She pulled away for a second, lifting her shirt over her head. Lauren was wearing the most accessible clothes. Sweats. So, when she finished shredding her own clothing; she went for her Wife's.

When Lauren felt Bo continue her earlier assault on her neck; she had to laugh. "Someone's back on their game"

"You asked for the super sexy Succubus; and I'm nothing, if not a woman of my word…" Bo knew Lauren didn't use those exact words, but she asked for strong and ruthless; which in Bo's mind meant the same thing. You couldn't have ruthless and strong, without the sexiness. "… And I don't hear you complaining"

"Oh, I'm not" Lauren held her face again, and as they kissed; she felt Bo's thigh come into contact with her most sensitive region. She only thought it fair to return the favour.

Bo let out an audible moan as she felt Lauren's counter move. "Well played, Wolf…" she dug her hands into the cushions of the couch beneath Lauren as they began to move together. "… God, I love you"

"Feeling's mutual" Lauren smiled into her next kiss, raking her hands up Bo's bare back. They knew better than not to feed while doing this. Cami was only two years old; and that was enough for right now.

In the hours after, Bo laid with Lauren cuddled into her side. The couch wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. They used the blanket that laid over the back of it to cover them. "He's my brother…" Bo had been silent for a while, but now she had to tell Lauren the truth. "… Travis, he's my brother. _Half_ -brother, if we're being specific"

Lauren sat up, using her half of the blanket to cover herself. "Uh, I don't understand. How's that even possible?" she was blindsided right now.

"Remember years ago, when I told you my Mom died when I was a kid?" Bo saw her nod. "Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true. For a long time, I thought it was. But then my Dad told me the truth. My Mom didn't want a Family. She didn't want a Husband or kids. So, after Kenzi was born; she left. My Dad felt embarrassed telling people the truth, so he lied"

This was such a shock. Lauren couldn't believe it. "You knew she was alive, all this time?" she saw the tortured look on Bo's face, clearly this wasn't easy for her. "And Kenzi has no idea?" she kind of figured that, since Bo looked so guilty.

"Not even _your_ Dad knew; and my Dad loved him like a brother…" Bo said. "… I don't know why he told me. Maybe it was to warn me in case she ever came back. _She's_ Travis' Mother; and as far as she's concerned, Kenzi and I don't exist" she still got angry thinking of their earlier conversation.

Lauren processed it, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I never thought she'd be at the centre of this problem!" Bo also sat up, "She forgot about us, so I forgot about her. Someone like her, doesn't deserve kids. If this's the way she treats them. I looked into her eyes today, and I could feel it. She has no love, for me; or Kenzi. Just Travis"

"You saw her today?" Lauren was getting sick of the secrets. "Is that the real reason you went for Travis?" she didn't need to be psychic to know. "Because you found out your Mom loves him more than you?"

Bo shrugged, "Sue me; I got jealous. But, after what she did; I have a right to be. She threw me and Kenzi aside, and went on to start another family. How could she do that? I could _never_ , leave JJ or Cami like that. I love them _so_ much-" she got upset.

And Lauren was there to comfort her, with a gently hug. "I know you do. And it shows. That's the difference between you and your Mom. You don't abandon your family; you remain. Bo, listen to me; you're _nothing_ like her. Okay?"

Deep down on some level, Bo felt like she was. After all, without her Mother; she wouldn't be a Succubus. But she could never treat her kids the way Aife did. "You have to promise me, you won't tell Kenzi. Promise me!"

Lauren wasn't okay with that, "Bo, she has a right to know. Aife's her Mom too" she knew Kenzi would want to know this.

But Bo didn't. "No, Aife's nothing to us. She chose her Family. As far as Kenzi knows, our Mother died years ago. Lauren, trust me; Kenzi won't survive the truth. I don't want her to go through what I went through. The burden of knowing _has_ to stay with me" she was protecting her sister.

"Alright…" Lauren nodded. "... She won't hear it from me. So, what does this mean now? Clearly, going up against Travis in anger, failed" she was glad Bo had healed, but next time it could be worse.

"He's a cocky bastard; gets that from her…" Bo referred to Aife. "… I stabbed him with a silver dagger coated in Wolfsbane. And it weakened him; but when I got close to finish the job, he grabbed me and pulled my chi. It regenerated him _very_ quickly; even quicker than when I do it. He's something I've never seen before" she was worried.

For the first time in a long time.

Seeing that Bo was staring to give up, Lauren knew it was her job to turn things around. "We've gone up against worse. Remember Ray and his special amulet that made him indestructible? You beat him"

Bo frowned at her, "Umm, yeah. Only, it cost me my life. Are you forgetting how long I spent trapped in the afterlife? I'd really love it, if I didn't have to relive that. Look babe, I know you're trying to perk me up; but, I really just wanna take a breather right now. Figure some things out in my head" she dropped onto her back again.

Looking down at her, Lauren smiled. "That's fine with me. I just want you to know though, you're stronger than you think. Give yourself a little more credit. That's all I'm saying…" she kissed her, then laid back down, resting on her shoulder. "… Maybe we should text Dyson and tell him to stay out a little longer"

Chuckling, Bo reached for her phone on the coffee table. Sending the text with one hand. "Done, and done!" She dropped it and went back to holding her close, closing her eyes for a second. She needed this right now, just to rest.

 **Clearwater Homestead**

After cleaning himself up after Bo's attack; Travis made his way straight over to his Parents' home to confront his Mother. He didn't want to believe what Bo told him, but the facts were there. Her scent smelt familiar, and she shared a resemblance to his Mother. But he wouldn't believe anything until his Mother confirmed it.

He entered the house, calling for his Parents; but got no answer. So he tried the first place he could think of; his Father's study. The doors were closed, which was odd. They were only closed when something was going on. He opened the doors, seeing his Mother and Father in deep conversation.

"Telling him before I had the chance?" He stared at her in disappointment.

Aife wasn't amused by his attitude. "I don't much like that tone, son. And if you're referring to the fact that Bo McCorrigan is my daughter; then your Father already knows. He's known since before you were born"

Elias smiled, "I see no reason why it takes importance…" he tapped his son's shoulder. "… The question is; how did you uncover this information?"

"I heard it from Bo herself; she attacked me a few hours ago. Hell bent on killing me…" Travis saw that his Mother was outraged. "… She would've succeeded too, if she hadn't got cocky. I wounded her, and was about to finish her when someone pushed me out the window. I fell in the river and when I got back she was gone"

"It seems my visit rattled her more than I expected…" Aife smiled. "… In all fairness, I did warn her you'd be difficult to subdue. But, she's hard of hearing. Much like her Father" she turned away in disgust.

Elias turned to his son. "Can you track her?" If anyone could, it was Travis.

But Travis was sad to say he couldn't. "There was something up with her scent. I smelt something familiar when I got close to her; but it faded soon after. It's not enough to track" he just couldn't do it.

"They've found a way to mask their scents; clever bunch. But it won't matter, once we have Lauren; it'll all be over. And that son of theirs, he needs to go too. _You_ , will bear the chosen one. Not them" Aife wanted the best for her son. He was her pride and joy.

Only, he was having certain reservations. "Mom? Why didn't you tell me I have a sister?"

" _Sisters_ ; plural…" Aife corrected him. Still showing no emotion. "… I bore two daughters for Jack McCorrigan. But, I felt no love. At least not with Bo. Not like I do with you. It was easier to leave them than stay and live a lie" it made sense to her.

Even he thought that was a little harsh, but he couldn't go back and change the past. And if he did, that would mean he'd erase his own existence. "I don't know where Lauren is; I've searched around her family home and haven't detected her scent. Or Bo's, for that matter"

"She must've sent them somewhere…" Aife thought. "… Somewhere she thinks they'll be safe. It can't be somewhere far away; Bo would never be able to go without seeing her previous children. All we have to do, is find someone who can lead us to them"

"And then what?" Travis asked. "Say we find them, and I take Lauren as my bride. She will never truly love me; not after she's loved Bo. Wolves mate for life. If only we'd been brought together years ago. None of this would be happening!" He turned away in anger.

But Elias and Aife knew there was a way around all that. "This's where your Incubus side will come in handy. As someone who also feeds on passion; you can bend it to your will. I can teach you the ways of a true Incubus. Once you've honed your skills, all it'll take is one touch; and she'll be yours" she placed a hand on his shoulder with smile.

Bo might've been a powerful Succubus, but Aife was far more experienced. And she was going to teach her Son everything she knew. Which was one benefit Bo never had the liberty of having. Or Kenzi. She doesn't know how they learned to hone their abilities, but they were nothing compared to her own.

"But I want her to _truly_ love me" Travis had been without that kind of love all his life, he'd been waiting for Lauren all this time.

Aife nodded, "In her mind, she will"

"And in her heart?" He asked.

Not wanting to upset him, she just dodged the question. "Don't worry about that right now. What matters first, is finding her. Focus on that" she kissed his cheek. If her son wanted her, then he was going to have her. Aife didn't care what it would end up taking to achieve it.

 **Lauren's Old Apartment**

After a nice nap, Bo awoke to find Lauren still cuddling her. She wished she could stay in this place forever, but sadly their current situation didn't allow them that luxury. So, she slipped out from beside her every so quietly. Then got her clothes back on, there was blood all down the back of her shirt. She was sending that bastard her dry-cleaning bill.

She heard the whimpering coming from the baby monitor; so she went to the guest room and found Cami standing up in her crib. "Hey baby…" she whispered, "… Not feeling so good huh?" She lifted her from the crib, feeling her forehead. "Your fever's gone, that's a good sign. But something's got you upset. Really wish you could tell me" she cuddled her close.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on that front…" Lauren walked in, fully clothed. "… I heard you on the monitor. How's she doing?" She touched her daughter's head as Bo held her. "No fever; thank god. Still think something's bothering her though. Maybe it's being without _you_?"

She had to notice, that when Bo was holding Cami; she seemed to calm down. It was only when Bo was gone that she started acting up.

Bo gave Lauren a look. "A guilt trip? Really?" She shook her head with a laugh, "You know, I'd rather be here with you guys. But now that I know he's my brother; I can't run the risk that he'll use blood magic to find me. Which's why, I'm gonna have Sarah cloak the kids. I don't care if he finds _me_ , just not them" she kissed Cami's head.

"Do you want me to call her over here?" Lauren asked.

"No, she can do it from where she is. I just need something of theirs for her to do the spell. I've seen her do it before…" Bo watched as Lauren gathered up the items. She chose one of Cami's pacifiers, and JJ's toothbrush. He was due for a new one anyway. "… I gotta go. The longer I'm here; the riskier it is" she hugged Cami tight, kissing her again.

And as soon as she passed her to Lauren, Cami started wailing. "I've gotten over the fact that you're her favourite today…" Lauren bounced the toddler in her arms, trying to calm her. "… I was hoping JJ would be back before you had to leave. What do I tell him?"

Bo sighed, "Tell him I love him, and that I'll call the minute I know it's safe. I know he's too young to understand, but maybe you could make him see that I'm doing this for his own good. I'm doing it for all of you…" she gave Lauren a soft kiss. "… I love you"

"I love you" Lauren replied, finally calming Cami down. She kept rocking her, letting Bo slip out behind them. She heard the door open and shut from here, thanks to her Wolf senses. Her heart broke every time she watched Bo leave.

 **Clearwater Homestead**

It wasn't long after talking to his Parent's that Travis had the idea of using magic to find Bo. After all, she was probably with Lauren. And wherever Lauren was, her son was probably with them. He could kill two birds with one stone there. If he did it right. He mentioned it to his Parents and then tried to leave so he could go back to his place and gather up the blood Bo left when she hit her head.

But her Mother kindly pointed out, that not only did she share Bo's blood. But Travis did too. They were family. However twisted it was, they shared the same DNA. So, not only would he find her; but he'd find her kids too. It took a while for them to get a Witch out to them; they didn't have many contacts left.

Elias managed to get one after an hour of calling around, when they arrived; Aife filled a vile with her own blood just in case Travis' wasn't strong enough. After all, they were only half siblings. Whereas, Bo came from Aife. If not for her; she wouldn't be breathing.

They watched the Witch light a few candles around a map of the area. Then poured Aife's blood on the furthest part of the map. Australia seemed like a good fit. "The blood will create a path to the person you seek. When the path stops, you'll have your answer" they began chanting.

Travis smiled to himself, "I've got you now, _sister_ " he didn't think Bo was smart enough to think of this tactic. And even if she was, she'd be too late to stop it.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Time was critical right now; Bo wanted her kids cloaked as soon as possible. Sarah hit a few road bumps getting here, and Bo herself was caught in traffic on the way back from the city. But they finally got together, and Sarah began her spell.

She placed Cami's pacifier, and JJ's toothbrush in the middle of the table. And poured a vile of her own blood around them in a circle. She was using her own to bind the spell. That way, the only one who could reverse it was her. She began the spell, but sensed something which made her frown.

And Bo noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to find them; they're using a blood location spell. How would they've gotten your blood?" Sarah didn't understand this.

Bo exhaled, smirking. Oh, her Mother was smart. She'd give her that. But, she couldn't tell Sarah the truth. "I fought Travis earlier; he must've found some of my blood in his apartment. I hit my head pretty hard. Can you finish the spell before they find the kids?" her heart was racing.

Sarah wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let that monster find those kids. "I'm sure as hell gonna try!" she closed her eyes again, intensifying her power as much as she could. This wasn't good for her health, but she didn't care. Bo and Lauren were family to her, and so were their kids. No one was hurting them on her watch.

As Sarah's chants got louder, Bo noticed Cami and JJ's things start to glow. In fact, they were starting to emit some kind of smoke. Was that normal? Instead of interrupting her, she was just going to assume it was, and leave her to it. Only, the objects shined brighter and smoked even more.

Not only that, but blood began to drip from Sarah's nose. Bo didn't need to be a Doctor to know that wasn't good. The objects burned on the table, so much that they created a hole through the wood. It was at that moment, that Sarah stopped chanting. Her hands dropped to the edge of the table, she was exhausted.

"Did it work?" Bo asked.

Sarah took a few deep breaths, "I'm so sorry Bo" she looked at her, pure shame on her face.

 **Clearwater Homestead**

They didn't know what happened, one minute the trail of blood was moving fast across the oceans on the map; and then suddenly, the map ignited before them. Just as it was about to cross the Atlantic Ocean. "What happened?!" Aife yelled.

"Someone intercepted my spell…" Their Witch, Brian; spoke. "… They've placed a cloak on the people you seek. I'm sorry, but there's no one who can find them now" he was impressed. He'd never known a Witch powerful enough to thwart his spells.

Elias was so angry, in fact; he was murderous. "Then what good are you?" he grabbed Brian's head, and sank his teeth into his neck. With his thirst quenched, he dropped Brian's dead body to the floor.

"So much for that plan!" Travis lifted the table in anger, and threw it with force. "When I do find Bo, I am going to take my time ripping her to shreds. She's no sister of mine!" his blue and black eyes struck terror into his Parents.

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo was still trying to process what just happened. She had no idea whether the spell worked or, whether the person trying to find her children had succeeded. All she kept hearing, was Sarah's apology ringing through her ears. "Sorry, for what?" she couldn't breathe right now.

"For burning a hole through your table…" Sarah started smiling, she just had to get that in. Even though it was a tense time. People always needed a little joke to lighten the mood. But, considering who she was dealing with; she was guessing Bo wasn't as amused. "… It worked Bo. Consider your kids, fully cloaked" she took another tired breath.

Even though she wanted to be mad at her for making a joke like that. Bo couldn't care, because she'd just let out a large breath of relief. She lifted Sarah up, hugging her tight. "I can't remember how many times you've saved my ass with your juju magic. But, I do know; that I'm _eternally_ in your debt Sarah. Thank you" she was so grateful.

Waiting for Bo to put her down, "You can thank me by grabbing me a napkin…" she pointed at her bloody nose. Bo ran away and came back with a clean dish towel. She then asked if she'd be okay after that. "… Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing a good night's rest won't cure"

"Are you sure, you were bleeding?" Bo had never seen her do that.

Sarah waved a hand, "This's nothing. Once, I cast a spell so big; I went into a coma for a month. Certain spells have certain side effects. This's gotta be the kindest one. Hey, it was all worth it to keep your little ones safe. Don't worry about me. Just promise me you're gonna get that bastard"

Bo smiled, nodding. "You can count on that…" she told her to wait a second. She'd heard from Artie that he'd been trying to plan a vacation for Sarah for ages but they'd always been so caught up in Clan business they were never able to find the time. Bo was about to change that. She came back, handing her an envelope. "… Open it"

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Sarah gasped, opening the envelope. "Reservations to a hotel in _Fiji_?!" she couldn't believe it. She didn't even drink the water, Fiji. Now she was going there. "Bo, I can't accept this" she tried to give them back to her but Bo refused.

She'd more than earned it. "No, you and Artie deserve to have some time away. I didn't bother with Plane tickets; Artie said it'd be waste because of your teleporting ability. But, I _did_ ; rent you the most _badass_ villa. Everything's paid for. Food, drink, no expense was spared"

"I don't know what to say" Sarah was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything…" Bo smiled. "… I know how hard it is to spend time with your significant other. Lauren and I struggle _every day_!" she laughed. "You and Artie need this. Besides, nothing will ever be enough after everything you've done for me. But, I'm hoping this's a start"

Sarah started crying, "You're such a bitch; you had to go and make me cry!" she laughed with her, going in for a hug. "I love you guys!" she meant that with all her heart.

Bo hugged her back, "We love you too. Now, go home and pack. Grab your man and head to Paradise. And don't worry about anything Clan related, until you get back. I want you and Artie to be stress free. That's an order" she gave her a wink.

They needed this, and Bo was happy to give it to her.

"You got it. But seriously, if you do need anything; or it's an emergency. Call me; and I'll be there" Sarah wasn't going to leave them in the lurch, they were family. So, if Bo ended up calling, she'd make her way right back.

"Okay, thanks. Now go!" Bo waved her off, then watched her disappear. She looked at the burnt table to her left. She did it. She saved her kids. Now all that remained, was saving her Wife from this psycho. Who she was still having trouble knowing he was her Brother. How much weirder could this family get?

She thought to herself, how much she was loving the fact that her Mother's idea had failed. But the best thing about her children being cloaked, was that now they couldn't find them or Lauren thanks to her covering her scent. The only one they knew the whereabouts for sure, was Bo. And she welcomed their arrival, in fact; she was really looking forward to it.

"Come get me you son of a bitch!" she spoke aloud. She knew that was only a figure of speech, but in this case; it couldn't be more accurate.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Bo kicking ass or what? What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next one. Also, don't know if I've already said so, but this is a twelve-chapter fic. Hope that's okay. Also, to answer some of the reviewer's questions. Bo isn't a super Succubus in this story. She can't do the chi suck thing, and there are no Kushangs. That would make the outcome of the plot too quick. Hope that answers your questions.**

 **P.S. I was thinking of creating a new story based off of Chapter 37 of What Could've Been. It involves time travel, and a lot of angst. But I won't do it if no one is bothered, otherwise it's just a waste of my time. Even though, when I write; I'm having fun. Let me know in the review section.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I've Got Troubles**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

With her children finally cloaked, Bo decided to clean up the remnants of Sarah's spell. Only, the table she was trying to move; was made of heavy mahogany, she couldn't move it by herself. Thankfully, as she was throwing the melted candles away; Tamsin and Kenzi walked through the door. She felt so guilty looking at Kenzi now, because every time she saw her; she just thought of the secret she was keeping from her.

"Did I leave my vape plugged in?" Tamsin wondered, looking at the burnt hole in the table. She could've sworn she put that away. Lauren didn't allow her smoking in the house because of the children.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "No, and I thought Lauren told you not to bring that thing in the house again? You know if you don't listen to her, she'll tear your throat right out. Especially if it involves anything regarding our kids' health. So, if you _have_ been doing it here; cut it out" she tied off the garbage bag she was holding.

Tamsin didn't need to be told twice, so she agreed. "Seriously though, what happened to the table? Wasn't this an antique?" Nearly everything in the house was an antique, but she remembered this one specifically.

"Yes, a priceless one. But, Sarah had to do a spell for me. And this's what's left of it" Bo started on sweeping the ash from the floor.

Kenzi frowned, "Umm, two questions! What spell? And why didn't you tell me?" She got hurt when Bo would leave her out of things. She was still her sister, no matter who Bo was married to. Didn't she have a right to know when spells were cast in her own home?

That was when Bo realised, the last time she saw Kenzi and Tamsin was this morning when she asked them to search Lauren's Parents' house for any files on the Clearwater's. A lot had happened between then and now. "Oh, right. I forgot. Uh, you've been gone a while so; I think I should catch you up"

"Please!" Kenzi folded her arms, eager to know.

"After you left this morning, I decided to find Travis myself…" Bo couldn't tell her the truth, so she opted for her own version. "… It was basically luck if anything. But, I found him. And I politely told him, to drop his little claim and leave us alone. And by politely, I mean; I stabbed him. But, since he's part Incubus; he healed fast-"

Kenzi stopped her, "Whoa! Hold up! Can we please rewind, and go back to when you said; _he's part_ _Incubus_!" She was shocked. "How the hell did that happen?" It was rare.

Bo stuttered, "Uh, I'm guessing the same way it happened with JJ and Cami. One of his Parents is a Wolf, and the other's a Chi eater. Seems pretty straight forward to me. Anyway, Dyson saved me before I got killed. And I may've left some of my blood at his place thanks to the gaping head wound I had" She scratched the back of her head, thinking about it.

"So, that's why Sarah was here? To what, render your blood powerless if he got his hands on it?" Kenzi was a bit lost. Witches weren't her thing.

"I didn't know if he'd try and use my blood to find JJ; because wherever he is, Lauren is. Then Travis would have them both. That's why Sarah was here, she cloaked the kids so he can't find them. Even _with_ my blood" Bo was glad she finally finished explaining. Because with every word she said, she had to make sure she was keeping within the lines of her lie.

Tamsin almost fell asleep listening to her. "I didn't get a lot of that; but the ending sounded positive so, _yay_!" She expressed her happiness with a clap of her hands. "You need some help with this mess? Bear in mind, _no_ is an acceptable answer" she didn't really want to, she was just being polite.

Bo smiled, she never let her get away with things. "Yes, I'd love some help Tamsin. You're so sweet to offer. Why don't you and Kenzi move the table out to the backyard and I'll finish the clean-up. We can talk about what you found at the Thornwood's a little later. I'm pooped!" She sighed.

All of this had been so exhausting for Bo. Even though it was Lauren who Travis was after; she'd been running around like a headless chicken trying to fix everything. But it didn't matter. Because Bo would do it a thousand times over if it meant saving Lauren.

Kenzi laughed, "Pooped?"

Realising her choice of words, Bo also laughed. "Sorry, you get in the habit of using that kind of vocabulary when you have kids. Don't worry, it's something you'll learn; someday, hopefully"

"Yeah, a day _very_ far into the future. And I'm talking, hover crafts!" Kenzi didn't even want to think about that kind of thing right now. So, she grabbed one end of the table while Tamsin grabbed the other. Then, they both started walking towards the back door.

Bo finished the sweeping, then took the garbage bag to the kitchen. She was startled by the phone ringing on from the wall by the back door. It was probably Lauren. "Hello?" And she was right, "Hey babe. Yeah, everything went okay. Sarah finished the spell just in time" she was so relieved about that.

"Thank god!" Lauren breathed relief. "I've been keeping my Wolf beneath the surface just in case someone bursts through the door. But, since we don't have to worry about that for now; would you like to know how my day's been?" a little normalcy never hurt anyone.

And they could certainly use more of it.

Laughing, Bo jumped up onto the kitchen counter so she could stay on the phone. She remembered doing this with Lauren when they were back in high school. Those were the days. "Of course, how's your day been?"

"Well, after you left; Cami started crying again. The only way I could make her stop, was by planting her in front of the TV. You wanna know what show was able to make her quiet? Go ahead, you'll never guess" Lauren found this hilarious.

Bo thought really hard. "I'm gonna say, anything with a talking animal?"

"General Hospital…" Lauren heard Bo laugh, "… I know. And while I'm happy she's taken an interest in medicine, I didn't expect it to start like this. Also, JJ _loved_ his first baseball game; he's counting the days until he can go again. Dyson on the other hand, is passed out from all the fun. Sleeping like a baby" she found her brother's exhaustion very amusing.

Wait until he had kids of his own.

Hearing all that, made Bo miss her family so much. "I wish I could be there with you…" she rubbed her eyes, "… I was so terrified of Travis finding you today. Sarah said someone was trying to find the kids at the same time she was trying to cloak them. They must've figured out the whole blood magic thing"

"Yeah, but they didn't get what they wanted. And that's because of _your_ tenacity. I'm not worried for our safety Bo, not when I know you're doing everything you can to stop them. So, I'd ask when you're coming back; but, I have a feeling I'm not gonna like the answer" Lauren knew what was coming.

And it was for good cause.

Bo pulled the phone away from her ear, taking a breath. This was so hard for her, "The kids are cloaked, so are you thanks to your scent being covered. It's better I stay in the open, while you and the kids are away; safe. Travis knows where I am; I _hope_ he comes for me"

"Don't say that Bo!" Lauren shouted through the phone. "How well did that serve you the last time? I can't have you coming through this door again, half dead. What if next time, you're not so lucky? Dyson can't be here, _and_ there; at the same time. Please Bo, be smart about this" she was begging her.

"I _am_ being smart babe…" Bo said. "… Travis is an animal, he doesn't think; he just acts. He's been lucky so far, but sooner or later; he's gonna make a mistake. And when he does, I'm gonna take full advantage of it" she was just waiting for the perfect time.

"Well, when you do; I hope _luck's_ on _your_ side. Maybe you can ask Sarah to put a blessing on you or something. Hang on-" Lauren paused, then came back a few minutes later. "Someone wants to talk to you"

Bo knew the person it could be, and she was right. "Hey big man! How was the baseball game?!" She loved the pure joy in his voice. She was glad he didn't understand what was going on. It's because of his innocence that he wasn't fazed by any of it. He told her how great it was, and that Dyson let him have three hotdogs instead of two like Lauren told him. "Okay, well; we'll just keep it between us" she whispered.

"When're you coming back Mama?" He asked.

And this was the question Bo was dreading. "Uh, not tonight buddy. I've just got a lot of work to do right now. And unfortunately, it means we have to be apart at the moment. But I promise you, it won't be for much longer. Okay?"

"Okay. I miss you" he was always sincere.

Bo closed her eyes, she hated being without them. "I miss you too buddy. And do me a favour, okay?" She waited for him to respond. "While I'm gone, I want you to protect your little sister. Because you're the oldest. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh huh, but isn't that Uncle Dyson's job?" That's what he always thought.

Nodding, Bo answered. "Yes, but Uncle Dyson's a little slow. Because he's so old. But _you_ ; you're young and strong. So, I want you to promise me; you'll protect your little sister if there's ever a time Uncle Dyson's not around. Do you promise me?" She didn't know if that would ever happen. But she liked to think she'd raised JJ that way.

"I promise…" he said. "… Uncle Dyson _is_ old!" He started giggling.

" _So_ old!" Bo laughed with him. "I love you buddy. Put Mommy back on the phone…" she waited for Lauren to come back. "… Hey, so; I gotta go. Sarah's spell left a huge mess. I need to clean it up. And, I expect a visit from Travis soon" she was too tired for this.

Lauren exhaled. "Thanks, now I won't be able to sleep thinking of the mess! _Please_ , clean up _every_ speck of that mess. And also, be careful when dealing with Travis. Plus, you're not the only one with plans tonight. I got a hot date with a soapy rubber duck; it's almost their bath time"

"I'm super jealous of that duck…" Bo chuckled, she loved doing bath time with her kids. "… Give Cami a kiss for me. I love you" she wasn't going to hang up without saying that.

"I love you too…" Lauren replied. "… Be careful" she ended the call.

Bo placed the phone back on the hook, then suddenly heard loud bashing coming from outside. Fearing danger, she grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a kitchen knife; and ran outside. "Jesus Guys!" she looked at Kenzi and Tamsin, who were smashing the table into bits. "I thought you were under attack!"

Kenzi and Tamsin laughed at her, "You really need to get a grip on that paranoia of yours Bo-Bear…" Tamsin spoke, "… Seriously, you'll get nasty wrinkles" she continued to break bits of the table.

"Okay, first of all; don't ever call me that again. And second; what the hell are you guys doing?" Bo looked at the mess they were making. Lauren was gonna hate this. "I told you to bring the table out here; not destroy it. The kids play out here! If they so much as get a splinter, because of what you're doing-"

Before she could finish her threat, Kenzi grabbed her shoulders with a smile. "Bo, relax! I love those kids with all my heart. I'd never do something like this if I thought it'd endanger them. We're breaking the wood up in large pieces; there'll be no splinters. Promise" she crossed her heart.

"Why though?" Bo still didn't get it.

But Kenzi was happy to answer it for her, "Well, we thought; why not build a fire pit? The kids will love it! We can dig a little ditch, fill it with some coal and the pieces of wood; light it and roast marshmallows whenever we want. Why the let the priceless table go to waste?" she was just trying to get their money's worth.

And Bo had to admit, it was a good idea. "Alright; just keep it controlled. I hope we all get to use it soon, after this's all over. Since you're occupied with this; I'm just gonna go through the boxes you got from the Thornwood's myself. Anything I should know though?" she had to finish this.

"Uh, not really. It was really just a bunch of junk. But there was a lot of stuff about Werewolf Packs and how they work. To be honest, it was all gibberish to me. Maybe Lauren and Dyson can help you out with it?" Kenzi didn't have the slightest clue, but they would.

That was the problem though. How were they supposed to help her when they weren't here? "A lot of good they'll do when they're hours away" Bo sighed.

"Duh, it's the twenty first century babe! There's this little invention called _Video Chat_. It'll change your life. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you're really an old woman trapped in a young, gorgeous body" Kenzi shook her head, unsure.

That would make a lot of sense.

Bo slapped her arm, "Shut up! But, you're right. That would come in handy. Could you set it up for me? That way I can see the kids too; it'll make all this bearable…" her sister was happy to help. "… Finish here first; then meet me inside?" she gave her a smile, then went back inside the house.

On her way to her office, Bo was happy to see the mess had gone. Lauren would've killed her if she hadn't made good on that promise. Instead of making another; Bo brought the boxes Kenzi and Tamsin found into her office. It was only two of them. So, not much. Bo began with the first one, and pulled some papers out which looked older than time.

She was worried if she handled them the wrong way, they'd crumble in her hands. Suddenly, she heard her desk phone ring. Thinking it was Lauren again, she smiled picking it up. "You know, calling makes this harder on both of us"

"I'm sure it does, _sister_ " Travis hissed on his end.

Her smile fell, thankfully she didn't give anything away. How easy it could've been for to do that though, scared her. "You don't have the right to call me that…" she told him. "… It's better if we just stick to what we know. Because as far as I'm concerned, you're _nothing_ to me" she wasn't going to class him as anything other than a piece of shit.

"Ooh, how you hate me!" he cackled evilly. "Has Lauren been calling a lot lately? That's how it sounded when you answered the phone. I'm gonna take a guess and say she's close by; maybe even minutes away from your very location" she thought about it.

"If she was, then I wouldn't be a very good protector; would I?" Bo rounded her desk, sitting down in her chair to take the call. "Just give it up, Travis. You have nothing. My Wife is hidden. My Children, are hidden. The only person you can find, is _me_!"

He scoffed, "If you had any common sense, _you'd_ be hiding too" he found it stupid that she was staying out in the open. When he could come for her at any moment if he wanted to.

Bo leaned forward with a cocky smile. "Is that a threat? Because if it is, come get me little boy! I don't hide from anyone. Least of all, a spoilt, coddled, useless little shit, like you!" she heard a low growling travel through the phone. "Oh, does that make you mad? Just like a child, you throw a tantrum. You tell me, what do I really have to be scared of?"

Travis got calm, he didn't want her to think she could get to him. "You know, I asked my Mom about you. About why she left you and your sister. You know what she said?"

"I really don't care" Bo didn't.

"Liar!" he challenged her. "If you really didn't care; you wouldn't have come to my apartment earlier, so intent on killing me. I saw the look in your eyes. It was a look of pure jealousy. You _hate_ the fact that she chose me over you. She told me, you and Kenzi; were her greatest _mistakes_. How's that feel Bo, to know you were never loved? Not even by the person who gave you life"

Before she answered that, Bo thought about his question. Yes, it sucked that her Mother didn't love her. Or Kenzi. But what she lacked in a Mother; her Father was always there. He loved her and Kenzi, from the moment they were born; till the day he died. And that was worth so much more to her than some petty jealousy of being unloved.

And not only that, but she had a family of her own now. One that loved her unconditionally. Her kids saw her as their Mother. Not a Clan Leader, or a Succubus. Just their Mother. And that meant more to her than anything he could throw at her.

"You wanna know what I feel? I feel _sorry_ for you, Travis…" Bo smiled, holding the phone. She noticed his stutter on the other end; he was obviously hoping for a violent reaction. "… You've been smothered by your Parents all your life. Especially by Aife. It's made you dependent of her. That's why you're desperate for her approval. She _owns_ your ass" she laughed at him.

He got angry again, "No one owns me!"

Bo could tell how this conversation was going to go. "Let me guess, she still calls you every day; kisses your cheek often, hugs you when you get sad, and tells you everything's gonna be okay. I do the same thing with my son; difference is, he's _seven_! You're still a child to her. So, why would _I_ need to hide from a child?"

He screamed through his end of the phone, "You just wait, I'll come for you and kill everyone you love! I'll show you how much of a man I really am! Make the most of your days Bo, because they'll soon be coming to an end!" he ended the call.

Due to how hard he slammed his phone down on the other end; Bo had to pull hers away from her ear. "That boy has issues!" she put it down, shaking her head. She wasn't worried about him finding Lauren. The one good thing about her running away all those years ago; was that no one knew where she'd run off _to_.

The Harpies only found her because Dyson led them to her. Hopefully, Bo didn't have to worry about Lauren as much now that Sarah's spell was in effect.

She decided to rifle through he boxes Kenzi and Tamsin had brought. And about twenty minutes into her search, she found something very important. It was an old piece of paper, stating the deal Lauren's Grandfather had made with the Clearwater's. When they said bound in blood, they weren't kidding.

The signatures were actually written in blood. Bo touched it with her fingers and felt the crusted paper beneath. One thing she didn't understand though, was if Lauren's Father had the contract then why didn't he just tear it up or burn it. Surely that would destroy it. Unless it wasn't that simple.

Zachariah was a smart man; he probably would've thought of that first of all. And also, Nathan told her and Dyson that the only way to break the deal was for either Travis or Lauren to die. She sure as hell wasn't going to let her Wife die. So, Travis was the one who had to go. It was finding a way to do that, that was hard. He was something Bo had never seen before.

How was she supposed to defeat a Werewolf/Incubus Hybrid; who healed instantly, moved like lightening, and had a nasty temper? They weren't making it easy for her.

Suddenly, Kenzi walked into the office. "Find anything good?" She saw her sister reading a piece of paper from one of the boxes. But Bo just said it was nothing of use. "Sorry it wasn't helpful. Maybe you should give it to Dyson anyway? Might be something in there only a Wolf can see"

Bo nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. "You're right. I'll mail them; I can't be seen going over there and he can't come here. We don't know if they're watching" she wasn't taking any chances. Especially since Aife popped by so unexpectedly before.

"Paranoid much?" Kenzi was a little worried about her. All of this couldn't be good for Bo's state of mind. There was always someone coming to hurt them, and Bo was always the one fixing the problems. "Why don't you just have an owl deliver them?" she chuckled under her breath.

"I have a reason to be…" Bo breathed. "… Sometimes I just wish we had normal lives. This isn't good for JJ and Cami. They need to feel safe, not threatened" she sat down on her chair with a sigh.

Kenzi sat on the desk beside her. "Bo, I know things are really crappy right now; but the last thing you can afford to do, is fall apart. You need to be on your game if your gonna beat this" she didn't like hearing her give up.

And Bo heard her, loud and clear. "I know. You're right…" she took a calming breath. Centring herself. "… So, how about you show me that Video Telephone thingy?" She waved her hand at the computer.

" _Video Telephone Thingy_?" Kenzi couldn't believe she just used those words. "Oh sweetie, those kids have sucked all the youth right outta you, haven't they?" She pouted at her, feeling sorry.

Bo slapped her leg, "Just show me!" She didn't care what Kenzi thought. She loved her kids more than anything and if that meant she was old then fine; she was old. She paid close attention as Kenzi explained everything; it didn't take long for her to pick it up. "Okay, I got it. Thanks!"

After she'd finished helping her; Kenzi couldn't help but notice how eager her sister was to call Lauren. "You're not gonna use this for video phone sex, are you?"

"No!" Bo shook her head, laughing. She wasn't going to lie; the thought did cross her mind at first but then she realised Lauren had her hands full with the kids and Dyson was always there so it would be inappropriate. "I'm gonna use it to talk to my kids, and my Wife. Everything will be G Rated, promise"

Kenzi didn't really buy it, but right now she couldn't tell. "Your call sis. But, you know; it wouldn't be a bad thing if you-"

"I don't!" Bo said, interrupting her.

Giving her a subtle wink, Kenzi said; "Gotcha!" She stood from the desk, ready to make her exit. "But again, no one would blame you-" she had to stop talking to avoid the stapler that Bo threw at her as she was walking out the door. She came back, her mouth agape. "Really? That's how you treat your little sister?"

"Get out!" Bo yelled.

Just another day in the McCorrigan Household.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, nice sisterly banter they've got going on. Let me know what you thought, thanks for stopping by.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Miracle**

 **Lauren's Old Apartment**

As soon as they were all done with their baths, the kids fell asleep very quickly. JJ especially, since he'd had such a tiring and exciting day with his Uncle. So, Lauren decided to pour herself a much-needed glass of wine and laced it with a few drops of blood from one of the bottles Bo provided her with. She didn't know why, but Bo's blood tasted better than anyone else's.

Weird.

She laid on the couch, remembering all the times she spent in this apartment. It felt like a million years ago now. Her nights away from being stuck at the hospital. Her nights with Liv. Oddly, she felt bad for thinking about her. Like she was cheating on Bo somehow. Suddenly, she heard a strange ringtone coming from her left.

Getting up, she followed it. And came to a stop when she saw the computer screen light up. Someone was trying to call her on a video link. It couldn't have been Travis. He wasn't that smart. So, she sat down on her chair and clicked answer. When Bo's smile appeared, Lauren was baffled.

"There's that smile…" Bo spoke first. "… I hate not seeing it when I come home. I know this isn't something I normally do, but Kenzi suggested I try it. And it's better than a phone call, right?" she chuckled.

"Sure is-" Before Lauren could even start a conversation, she heard Cami's whimpering coming from the baby monitor. "… Hang on. I'll be right back!" she left Bo's view, and when she came back minutes later; she sat down with Cami in tow. "She's been fussing ever since you left. I really thought she'd sleep though" she sat her down.

But as soon as Cami saw Bo's face, she started smiling and tried to crawl onto the desk. She wanted so badly to touch the screen; hoping it was a portal to her home so she could see her Mother.

Bo touched the screen on her end, as Cami placed her tiny hand on the other side. "I miss you too baby girl, but you've gotta sleep…" she felt like she was talking to a wall. "… Yeah, like you can really understand what I'm saying" she sighed, laughing.

"Well, she's aware when you're gone; maybe she understands more than we realise…" Lauren managed to get Cami to sit down on her lap, but she kept smiling at Bo's face. God help her when it finally came time to say goodbye. "… So, what's this call in aid of? Not that I don't love seeing you" she let Cami play with her hands.

"Uh, I just wanted to see you. Being without you and the rugrats is driving me a little crazy, truth be told. Also, after I got off the phone with you earlier; Travis called. He's really not happy about the whole _'hide and seek'_ thing. He tried to goad me but, I just let it go over my head" Bo said.

Lauren frowned, "How exactly did he goad you?"

"He said a bunch of crap about Aife, and what she thinks about me. Nothing I didn't already know…" Bo shrugged, laughing. "… And before you ask; yes, I'm fine. There's nothing he can say about her that'll matter to me. She made her choice" she was done talking about it.

One thing was puzzling Lauren though, "Yeah, she did. Bo, can I ask you something? All the times I used to bring up your Mom when we were growing up; you always talked about how much you missed her. By that time, you must've already known the truth. So, why did you miss her so much?" She'd always wondered that, even more so now that she knew the reason for her Mother's departure.

And Bo was happy to tell her the answer. "It wasn't _her_ I missed…" she said. "… Even after my Dad told me the truth; I kept the lie he told me about her, alive in my head. I missed the Mom she _should've_ been. Letting myself hate her, would've made me bitter and I didn't want that to rub off on Kenzi" everything she did, she did for the people she loved.

That made Lauren smile, "Kenzi's lucky to have you for a big sister…" she looked down at Cami who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. "… I hope JJ and Cami have the same relationship when they're older" that meant everything to her.

Bo was watching her little girl through the screen. And she tried to think about what future her kids would have when they grew up. Since they were half of her, they'd have the ability of empathy like she did. And since the other half was Lauren, they had the loyalty trait thanks to their Wolf sides.

"They will" she was sure.

Lauren met Bo's eyes through the screen, "You don't have a plan, do you?" She knew that look all too well, it was Bo's way of saying; _'I got nothing'_. "Bo, I know this's hard. And it's not the situation any of us wanna be in. But, if anyone can find a way out of this; it's you. You're a leader; so, lead us outta this mess"

"This's why I need you babe…" Bo shook her head, laughing. Lauren had a way of saying the right thing at the right time. And Bo really needed that right now. "… You're my anchor in life. And with everything going on, I could use a bit of stability right now. I know there's an answer to this, I just don't know what it is"

"Think for a second…" Lauren said. "… Consider his abilities and how they're different from yours. Yes, he's fast, and probably a little stronger. But you're no wimp, Bo. You're a powerful and feared Clan leader. Travis may be part Incubus; but you're _all_ Succubus. There's gotta be things you can do that he can't" she refused to believe that Bo was helpless.

Bo thought for a second, and Lauren was right. "As a Succubus, I can heal from any injury. Providing I have a source of chi to feed from. But he has that, as well as his accelerated healing from his Wolf side…" she finally realised something. "… But unlike a Wolf; I don't have a weakness. Maybe that's it"

"Didn't you already dose him with Wolfsbane when you sliced him with your dagger?" Lauren remembered Bo telling her. "He just used you to heal. Seems like that's only a _temporary_ weakness" she was just being honest.

And although that was very true, Bo wasn't talking about Wolfsbane. "Yeah, maybe. But, what's the _one_ thing that's a sure-fire way to kill a Werewolf?" she made eyes at her through the screen. Hoping she'd catch on.

She was a Genius after all.

It took her a few seconds, but Lauren finally caught on. "JJ's venom"

"You said it yourself; the venom of the Black Wolf can kill _any_ Werewolf in the world…" Bo couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. "… And if that's true; then he shouldn't be able to use his Incubus side to heal. It's a workable theory, all we have to do is test it"

"So, you want me to conduct a very _painful_ and _traumatic_ procedure on _our_ seven-year-old son, so I can extract his _super_ toxic venom in the hopes that it'll destroy _your_ brother?" Lauren was just making sure she heard that right.

"Can you please not refer to him as my brother?" Bo groaned, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother. I have Kenzi, and that's all. And _yes_ , that is what I'm saying" she went back to what Lauren said before.

Lauren sighed, "Umm, weren't you the one who was _against_ putting JJ through that back when Ray and Maya were a problem for us? I know he's a little older now, but he's still too young for a procedure like that. I was wrong when I suggested it last time, you made me see that. What's the difference now?"

"Well, for one thing; Ray didn't want to claim you as his Wife!" Bo exclaimed, that was a big factor in her eyes. "And, he and I didn't share an evil Mother. Yes, I dated his sister and I'd really love it if we didn't touch on that subject tonight; or ever again" she averted her eyes, feeling guilty every time she thought about it.

She still hated what she did to Maya, using her so harshly. If it wasn't for her actions; Maya wouldn't have come to seek revenge. But, that was over and done with now. And Bo didn't want to be held back by it anymore.

"Okay, say you get his venom…" Lauren said. "… What're you gonna do once you have it? How're you gonna get close enough to Travis to inject him?" she didn't see it happening. "He's faster than you Bo. Us Werewolves have the ability of super speed, or did you forget that?" she looked down, and saw that Cami had dropped off in her arms.

Phew!

"Who said anything about injecting _him_?" Bo raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking I'd inject myself, and then piss him off so much that he'll wanna rip my throat out with his teeth" she was smiling very wildly right now.

And it was scaring Lauren, a lot. "Bo? Honey? I love you, more than my own life. But, I'm not about to supply you with a toxic substance so you can inject yourself. We don't know if it only effects Werewolves. It could be fatal to you too. And if the venom doesn't kill you, I think losing a chunk of your throat will do the trick!" she yelled in a whisper.

So not to wake Cami.

"I've got no other eggs in my basket Lauren. You said it; he's fast. Hell, _you're_ probably faster than me too. I'll never get close enough to him to administer the venom by hand. But I can by blood. If he bites me; my blood will infect him. Right?" Bo was no Doctor, but it seemed pretty straight forward.

Lauren didn't want to agree with her, more so she could make her drop the plan. But she could see Bo was set on it. And once her Wife was set on something; there was no changing her mind. "Right"

Instead of getting into it more, Bo noticed her little girl fast asleep in Lauren's arms. "Look, we've got some time to talk it over a little more. You guys are hidden from him. But I honestly think this's the only way to get rid of him. For good"

"That's all I want…" Lauren breathed. "… I just wanna come home to you. Cami's feeling the separation anxiety more than any of us. And sure, JJ's happy _now_ ; but it'll fade sooner or later and when it does he'll wanna come home too"

Bo nodded, agreeing. "Which's why we need to get rid of Travis as fast as we can. With him gone; the deal your Grandfather made will be no good and the Clearwater's will have no leverage over you" she wasn't going to tread lightly with this. She just wanted her family back.

"They may not have the leverage; but that won't stop them from seeking revenge if we do succeed in killing Travis" Lauren knew how Wolves reacted to one of their pack being killed. It wasn't pretty.

"Let them…" Bo said. "… I'll do the same to them what I'm gonna do to Travis. _Then_ let's see if they're scared of me" she still took offence over that. She just had to take deep breaths.

Lauren smiled lovingly. "My Wife. Always the brave protector"

Bo winked at her through the screen. "No other way to be babe…" she chuckled. "… I'll let you put the little Princess to bed. I think she'll be okay for the rest of the night. And put yourself to bed too, you need to rest"

But Lauren hated sleeping here now, especially since she was missing something important. "If only you were resting right next to me. I wish you were here"

There was nothing Bo could do about that. She'd give anything to be there with her family. "I'll meet you in your dreams…" she knew that'd make her smile. And it did. "… I love you"

"I love you too. Goodnight" Lauren blew her a kiss before signing off. Then got up and took Cami back to bed, where hopefully she'd stay for the rest of the night.

 **Hardware Store - Next Day**

Since they were trying to build a fire pit for the backyard; Kenzi thought it would be better if she and Tamsin got the tools they needed to build it properly. They bought a bunch of stuff, Tamsin was the one who was in charge of assembling because she was the only one who knew how to work this stuff. When it came to DIY Kenzi was called when it was time to decorate. Other people could do the labouring.

"Was barb wire, _really_ a necessary purchase?" Kenzi was asking as she helped Tamsin lug all the supplies back to the car. The lot was pretty full up so they had to park all the way on the other side of it. "You think someone's gonna try and steal the fire pit?"

Tamsin found that funny, "It's not for the fire pit…" she pushed the cart further. "… The barb wire, is for the fence in the backyard. Just another safety precaution in case we have any intruders. This stuff could save a life!"

Kenzi had to admire Tamsin's cautious thinking. Suddenly, she heard something in the distance to her right. Turning her head, she saw a large black SUV coming towards Tamsin at full speed. She herself was a little bit behind, but the car wasn't slowing down. She couldn't let Tamsin die, not again. So, she ran. As fast as could.

"Watch out!" She used all of her strength to push Tamsin away, just as the hood of the car hit her at full force. Kenzi rolled away as it finally came to a stop. Her body didn't move a muscle.

Wondering what happened, Tamsin got up. She'd hit her head from the fall, but it was nothing an aspirin couldn't cure. Turning around, she noticed Kenzi laying on her stomach. "KENZI!" She rushed over to her, rolling her over and gasped as she saw the state of her face. She had scrapes everywhere from the concrete floor. "Come on Kenz! Wake up!" She got nothing.

The car pulled up beside them again, and the window rolled down. "Ooh, that looks bad!" Travis smiled from the drive's seat. "I should really watch where I'm going, huh?"

Tamsin wanted to get up and kick his ass, but after what she'd heard from Bo she didn't want to try her luck. That, and she didn't want to leave Kenzi. She needed to get her help. "You bastard, I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Maybe. But, what you should be concerned about right now; is her…" he pointed at Kenzi's beaten body. "… I hear her heart beating, but it's awfully slow. She could heal herself, but that might be kinda hard to do when she's unconscious. Sure hope she wakes up before her heart gives out. I guess it all depends on how fast _you_ can run" he smirked wickedly at Tamsin.

"Why're you doing this?!" Tamsin yelled, "Kenzi's done nothing to you!"

He shrugged. "Do you think I care who dies? Well, I don't. And this had to happen, because hopefully _now_ ; Bo will know how serious I am…" he was done playing her games. And he was still seething at what she said on the phone yesterday. "… _I want Lauren_. Tell Bo her time's running out" he wound up the window and drove off.

Tamsin looked down, Kenzi wasn't waking up. And if she didn't, then there was no way to heal her. Then she realised, Bo could heal her. Kenzi didn't have to be awake for Bo to feed her chi. "You're not dying on my watch!" She scooped Kenzi up into her arms, and ran as fast as she could to the car.

Time was not on their side.

 **McCorrigan Estate - Later**

When Bo woke up this morning all she wanted to do, was hear the giggles of her children echo throughout the house like they usually did. But she didn't hear any of that. And it made her sad. So, instead of letting the absence get to her; she decided to make use of her free time. She went back to reading the old files Dyson found on the legendary Black Wolf.

Back when JJ had his first transformation, Dyson brought them over after they'd found a way to control his abilities. Now she was looking for a page that told her if JJ's venom would be harmful to a non-Werewolf. If it was, then her plan to inject herself with it wouldn't be possible. But if it wasn't, then she could finally kill Travis once and for all.

Just as she was reading through the old pages, she heard the door bust open and Tamsin's screams weren't far behind. She dropped what she was reading and ran out of her office, to be met with Tamsin's puffy eyes. When Bo followed her gaze she saw her little sister on the floor, bloody, beaten, and clinging to her life.

"What the hell happened?!" she fell to her knees and checked her sister's pulse. It was there, but it was faint. Tamsin responded by telling her that Travis ran her down with a car. Bo had never felt such anger. "Kenzi? Wake up!" she held her sister's face, her blood was coating her hands.

"She hasn't woken up since it happened Bo. If she doesn't wake up, then she can't feed. But you can heal her, right?" Tamsin hoped to god.

Bo was in such shock that she didn't realise. "Yeah, I can…" she held her sister close, "… Come on baby girl, don't die on me now!" she bent her head, and began feeding her a large amount of chi. Doing this would make her weak, but she didn't care. She promised her Dad that she'd take care of Kenzi.

She wasn't breaking that now.

Tamsin watched as Bo continued to feed Kenzi chi, she'd seen her do it before. But never for this long, and now she was starting to turn pale in the face. Looking down, she saw that Kenzi's wounds were healing. "Bo? You need to stop!" her friend wasn't listening. "You're gonna kill yourself!"

That seemed to do the trick as Bo stopped the flow. When she pulled away, she was gasping for air. She'd given too much and now she was running on fumes. "Just…" she felt woozy. "… Take care of her" that was all she could get out, before she fell to her side.

Unconscious.

"Great! Because _one_ unconscious McCorrigan isn't enough!" Tamsin was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. Kenzi was still out, and so was Bo. The only upside, was that Kenzi's wounds had more or less healed. All that was left were bruises. "Shit!" She got up and ran to Bo's office to get the nearest phone. Hers was back in the car.

She dialled Dyson's number, waiting for him to pick up. "Come on! Answer the damn phone!" Finally, he did. "Dyson?! Put Lauren on the phone, now! It's an emergency!" She waited for him to do what she said. When she heard Lauren's voice, she rambled again. "Lauren, I'm freaking out here! Kenzi was hit by a car, and Bo tried to heal her but I think she overdid it. They're both unconscious"

"Tamsin, calm down!" Lauren was panicking on her end, she didn't need Tamsin doing the same. "What exactly happened?" She needed to know.

Tamsin took a deep breath, "Kenzi and I were at the hardware store, and out of nowhere; this truck came and ran her over. I think it was coming for me, but she pushed me out of the way before it could. Lauren, it was Travis" she thought her friend had a right to know.

"Okay, I need to get over there. I can't sit back and watch my family get torn apart!" Lauren couldn't do this anymore. Kenzi was hurt, and now so was Bo.

But Tamsin knew that Lauren coming here wasn't an option. "No, it's too dangerous. If only there was a way for you to get here without you being seen…" she sighed, two seconds later she realised something. "… Maybe there is. Okay, hang on! I'll call you back!" She ended the call, then looked up.

She'd forgotten how to do this. "Uh, Sarah?" She called for her friend. "I dunno if you can hear me, but shit's really getting real down here and we need you! Kenzi and Bo are hurt, please!" She closed her eyes when a light shined before her.

Sarah appeared. "What'd you need?"

Tamsin smiled, thank god for that.

 **Lauren's Old Apartment**

As soon as she got off the phone with Tamsin, Lauren was chomping at the bit. She felt so helpless, and that's the one thing Wolves weren't. She filled Dyson in on what happened, and he helped wrangle the kids. JJ was silently playing in the guest room while Cami had nap time in Lauren's room. The two of them waited for Tamsin to call back, but she never did.

Instead, they saw four figures start to appear before them. Sarah had Bo over her shoulder, while she held Tamsin's hand who had Kenzi over _her_ shoulder. "Oh my god!" She got to Sarah, helping hold Bo up. "Let's take her to the bedroom. You guys, put Kenzi on the couch. I'll be back!" she told Dyson and Tamsin as she left with Sarah.

Walking into the bedroom, they noticed Cami still fast asleep. Thankfully, when she slept; she slept like the dead. Nothing woke her up. "Thanks for bringing them Sarah…" she laid Bo down with her help. "… You keep saving us" Sarah was always around to save the day.

Sarah let go of Bo's hand as they laid her down. "We're Family Lauren, that's what we do. I didn't really get much of a story from Tamsin but, are Kenzi and Bo gonna be okay?"

"They will if I have anything to do with it…" Lauren replied. Suddenly, Cami woke up and stood up in her crib. So much for sleeping like the dead. "… Do you mind taking her in the other room with JJ? I don't want her to be around this"

"Of course" Sarah didn't mind, she approached Cami's crib with a smile. Lifted her up and took her into the other room.

Lauren sat beside her Wife, touching her face. She was so pale, as if she had no life in her at all. "Bo, what did you do?" The only way she knew of to heal her, would be for her to feed. But she couldn't do that if she was asleep. There was no sign of her waking, so she left her to rest and ran back to the living room.

"How bad was it?" She stood before Tamsin, folding her arms. "And I want the truth"

Tamsin ran a hand through her hair, coming away with a little blood. It must've been from when Kenzi pushed her out of the way. "Travis, he tried to run me down. But Kenzi pushed me and took my place; he hit her so hard-" she shook her head, unable to relive it. "Kenzi couldn't heal by herself; so I got her to Bo"

"And she decided to feed Kenzi her own chi?" Lauren finished for her, "How much did she give her?" She had to know everything.

And Tamsin was going to tell her the truth. "If I hadn't stopped her; she'd probably be dead. But, she'll be okay, right?" If anyone could fix her, it was Lauren.

That's where Lauren was unsure. "For a Succubus; to lose that much chi, is like losing oxygen to the brain. They can't function. If I can't heal her some other way, we're gonna have to wait until she wakes up. And by the way she looks right now; I don't know when that'll be" she felt like screaming.

Dyson came up beside her, hugging her. "You'll find a way. You always do…" he believed in her. "… I know you're worried about Bo; we all are. But, what about Kenzi? Is she gonna be okay?" They glanced at another unconscious Succubus.

Lauren felt like a bitch, all this time she was worried about Bo when Kenzi was the one hit by a car. It wasn't right. Bo was her Wife, but Kenzi was her Sister. In-Law, or not; they were family. She knelt down beside her, checking her for wounds. "Looks like Bo healed her enough. Only a little bruising left, that'll heal up quickly…" she lifted Kenzi's shirt.

And saw a larger bruise, it wasn't serious. But it probably would've been if Bo hadn't healed her. "… Get some ice on this!" She told Tamsin. "I still need meds for the pain"

"I don't think regular store brand is gonna cut it" Dyson said.

Thankfully, Lauren had a plan. "I'm gonna give my old friend Ben, a call. He still works at my old Hospital. If I can get him to give me some supplies, can you go get them?" She looked at her brother who nodded. "Okay, let me grab my phone" she ran to the bedroom again.

Minutes later, and Lauren had spoken to her old friend Ben who used to work at her old Hospital. And it turned out he was still working there, and had moved up to Chief of Surgery. That was amazing. He was in the perfect position to help her out. She asked him if he could gather up some medical supplies she'd need and then Dyson would come by to collect them.

He didn't even question her request. Which was good. So, Dyson left the apartment to collect the items from the hospital. That left her and Tamsin to tend to the two slumbering Succubi while Sarah entertained the kids. They were lucky to have her.

Lauren filled up two large bowls of hot water, and supplied Tamsin with one along with a small hand towel. "For the blood…" she told her, "… She's out of the woods Tamsin. Thanks to Bo, she'll make a full recovery with some rest"

Tamsin began soaking the towel in some hot water and ringing it out over the bowl. "How mad do you think Bo will be when she wakes up?"

"On a scale from one to ten?" Lauren thought it over in her head. "I'd say about a billion…" she knew that for Bo; going after Kenzi was just as bad as going after Cami or JJ. And it was made worse by this whole situation; especially since Travis was their half-brother. "… But, we'll deal with it later. Call me when Dyson gets back" she walked off to her bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom, she noticed Bo hadn't moved an inch. She was really spent after giving Kenzi all that chi. Lauren sat next to her on the bed, and placed the bowl of hot water on the nightstand. She began cleaning the blood off of Bo's hands, gently. But not even that woke her up.

There wasn't a lot of blood, so she was fast cleaning it up. She crossed the room to the bathroom and emptied out the water, as she was coming back she was met with Sarah and a crying Cami. "I swear, all she does is cry lately…" she took her daughter from Sarah's arms. "… Hey? What's wrong?" she shushed her.

"Maybe she's sensing all the tension around here?" Sarah could only guess. "How's everything here?" she turned her head to Bo, seeing that she was still sleeping.

Lauren sighed, how could she answer that? "I dunno, ask me again when she wakes up. Sarah, you should go. Really, we'll be fine here. Besides, there's nothing any of us can do until they wake up. Please" she didn't want to ruin her day.

Sarah smiled, "Okay, but if you need me; you call" she got an okay from Lauren, then vanished.

Noticing Cami had stopped crying, "Alright, now you?" she looked at her, "What's with the crying huh?" she never got an answer, but she liked to think Cami understood her. "Why don't we just sit with Mama, hmm? Yeah, I bet you'd like that" she took her over to the bed, and sat her down in her lap.

Cami saw her Mother laying there, and tried to break out of Lauren's embrace to get to her. The first few times, Lauren stopped her. But the last time, Lauren let her go. Cami crawled over Bo's body and laid down on her chest. It made Lauren laugh because she'd never seen Cami act like this. It was like she was at home with Bo.

But suddenly, she noticed Cami's small hand start to shine as she laid it on Bo's chest. "Cami?" she didn't know what was happening. "Sweetie? What're you doing?" she was about to pick her up, but she noticed the colour was returning to Bo's face. "It can't be" she gasped.

The shine from Cami's hand faded and Bo's eyes opened slowly, "What the hell?" she groaned, leaning up a bit. Only to be met by the most adorable face ever. "Hey baby girl, what're you doing?" she wondered, then got a hold of her before sitting up. "Lauren? How'd I get here?" she didn't remember.

Lauren had no words, she didn't know how to respond. "Uh, Sarah brought you along with Tamsin and Kenzi" she finally found her voice.

That's when Bo remembered, "Kenzi! Is she okay?" she remembered the image of her injured sister laying in her arms, on the verge of death.

"Yeah, she's fine. Thanks to you. But, that's not what I'm worried about right now?" Lauren was still in shock over it.

"What _are_ you worried about?" Bo asked.

Lauren pointed at the lively toddler in Bo's arms. "Cami, she uh-" she didn't know what to say.

Bo frowned, having never seen Lauren this speechless. "She what?"

Only three words left Lauren's lips. "She healed you"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, what's that all about? Leave me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one's a doozy.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Deepest Blues Are Black**

 **Lauren's Old Apartment - Master Bedroom**

Bo was having trouble processing what her Wife just said. That, and Cami felt like a dead weight in her arms as her little girl slept soundly on her shoulder. So, she got up and placed Cami down in her crib, letting her sleep. Then sat back on the bed next to Lauren who was looking rather befuddled. "Babe?" she snapped her fingers.

Snapping out of her fog, Lauren turned her head to Bo. "Hmm? Oh, sorry what were you saying?" she didn't know how to think or feel in this moment. Her daughter just did something none of them knew she was capable of. What did it mean?

"I wasn't saying anything. I was trying to bring you back from wherever you went inside your head…" Bo tried to calm her down, she seemed tense. "… Start from the beginning, okay? What happened?"

"Tamsin called and said you and Kenzi were hurt, so Sarah brought you both over here and you were both unconscious. Kenzi, from her injuries. And you, from feeding her too much chi. Which by the way, was very _reckless_ of you!" Lauren scolded her for it, "But it's Kenzi, so I guess I can let it go"

Bo smiled half-heartedly. "How generous of you. Okay, so let's get to the part where our _toddler_ brought me back to perfect health. Cause, that's still a little lost on me" she couldn't help but think it was far-fetched.

Shrugging, Lauren shook her head. "I dunno what else to tell you Bo. She was crying, so I let her rest on you like you do back home. She stopped crying, but when she touched you; her hand glowed. I know, it's crazy. But _I'm_ not! I know what I saw. Seconds later, you got the pink back in your cheeks and opened your eyes" that was all of it.

And it made no sense even though Bo asked for it. "I'm not saying you're crazy babe, but; what if you were just seeing things? You must've been going out of your mind waiting for me to wake up. And then with Kenzi, and the kids; you got overwhelmed and saw something weird. It happens to the best of us" that could've been plausible.

But Lauren didn't think so. "No, I know what I saw…" she was certain. "… Cami healed you. She did it with a single touch. And if she's capable of a power that strong, then I'm terrified of what else she might be able to do. JJ's special, why not her too?"

It wasn't that she had a problem with her kids having powers, at the end of the day this was the world they lived in. But what Lauren was afraid of, was how much power her children actually had. And more importantly, who would try and take it from them? Having power, meant being in constant danger.

She didn't want that for her kids, especially not when they were growing up. They shouldn't be burdened with that kind of hardship.

"Alright, let's just breathe…" Bo breathed with her, slowly. It didn't help. "… Whatever she did, or didn't do; doesn't matter right now. It's something we can deal with later, when this's all over. Right now, Travis needs to be dealt with. Going after Kenzi means war, and that's what he's gonna get" she was done sitting around.

All this planning was getting her nowhere. The more time she took to think of a plan, meant more time for Travis to find someone else she cared about. How many more people had to get hurt for her to end this? It shouldn't be this hard.

"And how'd you plan to win a war against a Hybrid as powerful as him?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is this the part where you bring up the topic of JJ's venom again?" she was waiting for it.

Bo just looked at her, not knowing how else to say it. "What if it's the only way?"

"What if _your_ plan gets you killed?" Lauren countered with a question of her own. "You wanna inject yourself, right? So, what if his venom is harmful to all Fae? What if it kills _you_?! You'll have a hard time winning a war when you're six feet under the ground!" she got up and walked to the window.

She needed a minute.

Exhaling tiredly, Bo stood from the bed and approached her angry Wife. "We can play the _'What if'_ game forever Lauren…" she spoke softly. "… But the fact of the matter is, if we don't stop him now; then we'll never be able to stop him. He's willing to kill anyone he has to, to get to you. I _can't_ let him"

"And I can't let you risk your life for mine" Lauren replied without turning around.

"That's what I'm supposed to do…" Bo turned her around, treading lightly. "… Till death do us part, remember?" she moved some hair away from her face with a smile. "Hey. No one said marriage was a cake walk" she chuckled. Hoping to make her laugh but it just made her angrier.

Lauren so wasn't in the mood for this. "How can you make jokes about this?" She frowned at her. "This's your life we're talking about! Why're you so willing to throw it away?"

Okay, it was time for Bo to go full _Martyr_. "Lauren, I would jump in front of a speeding train a thousand times over; if it meant you and the kids live long happy lives" that was her God's honest answer.

"It won't be a long happy life if you're gone Bo…" Lauren said. "… It'll be a long miserable one. You may have a death wish, but I don't. Which's why I'm gonna test JJ's venom before we do _anything_ with it. Deal?"

The fact that Lauren was saying this, meant she was coming on board with the plan. But she wanted to do things her way. Which Bo was fine with, as long as it didn't take up more of their already precious time. "Deal"

"Can't afford to waste anymore time, so I'm gonna take him to my old Hospital. My friend Ben still works there so he can help me with the extraction. I'll have to put JJ under to get his venom. I wanna make it as painless as possible" The last thing Lauren wanted to do was hurt her little boy.

"He's a McCorrigan; he can take it…" Bo knew how brave her little man was. "… Take Dyson with you. I got Cami" she glanced to her daughter who was still sleeping.

Lauren threw some new clothes on, "She might sleep for a while, so just take a monitor. Could you go get JJ ready? He's probably dying to see you" she ran to the closet.

Bo had missed him so much. So, she took a baby monitor and placed it in her front pocket. Then crossed the hallway outside the Master bedroom to get to the guest room. Opening the door, she saw her son drawing with some crayons. "Having fun?"

JJ turned and smiled at her. "Mama!" He dropped his things are ran right into her waist. Wrapping both arms around her as far as they could go. "Are you gonna stay the night?"

Kneeling down, Bo smiled at him. "Umm, I'm not sure yet. I've still got a lot of work to do back home. We'll see okay?" She winked at him. "Mommy wants to take you to meet her friend Ben at the hospital, so can you put some shoes on for me?" She watched him run off to find them.

Making sure she prepared him for what was going to happen, Bo helped him with his shoes before sitting him down for a second. "I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens; you'll be brave. Can you promise me that?"

JJ nodded. "Promise" he held out his little finger, waiting for a pinky swear.

Bo smiled, obliging him. "I missed you buddy!" She lifted him up and kissed him all over, he was getting older but that didn't mean she couldn't do this anymore. "Now come on, you're going for a ride with Mommy and Uncle Dyson" she held him while leaving the room.

 **Hospital - Later**

On the way over, Lauren called Ben and gave him a brief explanation of why she was coming by. And he was more than happy to help with whatever she needed. The only thing she was worrying about now, was how she was going to get JJ to do the procedure. He was a brave little man, but he was still a child. And any procedure at his age would be painful.

They walked the halls, going right for Ben's new office. Lauren sent Dyson earlier, so she hadn't seen her old friend in years. They still kept in touch, but with everything she had going on in her life it was hard to do even that. When she laid eyes on him, it was like she never left. "Ben?" she couldn't believe how much he'd changed.

"Lauren!" he gathered her into a hug. "It's been so long. Feels like centuries. I just wish you were visiting under better circumstances. How's everything going?" he knew all about her problems, and it didn't sound fun.

She sighed tiredly. "Hard to say right now. You've already met Dyson, and this's my son; JJ. Say hello buddy…" she brought him to stand in front of her, watching him act polite and shake Ben's hand with a smile. "… Is it okay if we have a word in private?" she looked at her old friend.

Ben nodded, "Of course…" he grabbed a key card from his pocket and handed it to Dyson. "… For the vending machine down the hall. Anything you want, on me!" he smiled, watching them leave. Once they did, he closed the door to his office. "So, what'd you need?" he sat down, telling Lauren to do the same.

"I know I gave you the gist of my dilemma on the phone but, there's something else I have to discuss with you. It's about my son. He's not like most kids. He's special. A few years ago, we found out that he's actually the chosen one of an ancient prophecy" It still sounded stupid saying it out loud.

He raised his eyebrows, not knowing how to respond. "Oh. Okay, umm; what's that have to do with me?"

"According to the prophecy, his venom has the power to kill any Werewolf on Earth. Since we're up against a guy that's half Werewolf and half Incubus; we're hoping we could use the venom to defeat him. Or at the very least, wound him enough to finish him ourselves. I need your help extracting his venom" Lauren said.

After hearing that, he knew what kind of procedure he'd have to perform. "Lauren, I wanna help you; I do. But I have to ask, do you really wanna put your little boy through that kind of trauma?" he asked her, hoping she was going to think about it.

And Lauren had, all the way here. And she'd come to realise that Bo was right. Even though she didn't want to hurt her son, they had no other choice. Travis was unbeatable in his current state; JJ's venom was the only thing guaranteed to hurt him. "No, I don't. But it might be our only way outta this"

Leaning forward on his chair, Ben took a breath. "I've extracted venom from another Fae before. It'll be the same procedure. Any kind of venom is located in the gum pockets of each person. To extract a good amount, I'd have to insert a thin needle above his fangs. I can extract the venom from there"

"And the pain?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Werewolves have the ability of accelerated regeneration; so, any form of anaesthetic will be rendered useless. His body will burn through it faster than I can give it. I could put him to sleep with a sedative but it'd have to be a powerful one. I've never had to use a high dosage on a child" He said.

Lauren closed her eyes, hating herself for even considering this. But she had every faith that her little man could pull through this. "He's not just any child…" she told him. "… He's special. He can handle this. We just have to make it as comfortable as possible for him. I know it's your procedure but I'd like to assist" she couldn't leave her son.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Have you told him?" Ben wondered.

"Not yet, but there's no time like the present" Lauren could smell JJ and Dyson returning. So, it was time for her to bring her son in on this. This was going to be a weird conversation.

 **Lauren's Old Apartment**

Not long after Lauren left with JJ and Dyson; Cami woke up and cried out for something to eat. So, Bo made a bottle and then brought her in the living room with Tamsin and a still unconscious Kenzi. Cami sat on her lap, and drank her milk silently. "Not so fast baby, or you'll get a tummy ache" she brought the bottle away from her.

Tamsin had been sitting with Kenzi for the last hour, and nothing! No movement, no sounds, not even a snore. Kenzi _always_ snored. Tamsin used to hate the noise but now she'd give anything to hear it. "I don't get it! _You're_ awake, why isn't she?" She pointed at her friend.

"Her body might need more time to recover…" Bo said, giving the bottle of milk back to Cami who was now drinking a lot slower. "… Lauren said she's outta the woods Tamsin, so you can ease up on the worrying"

"I'll always worry…" Tamsin sighed, then thought a few things over. "… It should've been me"

Bo frowned, "What should've been you?"

"The car…" Tamsin said. "… Travis was coming after _me_. I was the one he planned on running over, not Kenzi. But, she pushed me outta the way at the last second"

That made Bo smile, "That's Kenzi for you, always doing the heroic thing" she remembered when Lauren told her about Kenzi trading her Succubus powers with the Norn so that she'd be brought back from the afterlife. It's what Kenzi did, she sacrificed herself for the people she loved.

As much as Bo would love her to only focus on herself sometimes; Kenzi just wasn't wired that way.

"You should've seen him Bo. Travis? He rolled up after it happened and he had no remorse for hitting her. I never knew someone could be that evil. Swear to me, that we'll get him" Tamsin wanted him dead for what he did to Kenzi. This was her Family too.

That was something Bo was going to die, trying to do. "I swear to you Tamsin; and I'll write it in blood just to make it official, we're gonna get him. No one messes with our people and gets away with it" she held Cami closer, feeling better that she was here.

 **Hospital**

Once Lauren explained to JJ what was going to happen, she didn't feel any better about it. He understood, to an extent. But he was still so young and all this was lost on him. All he knew, was that his Mother needed his super special venom to defeat an evil monster. And he was more than happy to play his part.

But one thing JJ didn't like, were needles. So, when it came time to sedate him with a concoction of Lauren's own devising; he was terrified. "It's gonna hurt!" He hid behind his Uncle's legs.

"Only for a second sweetie, I promise!" Lauren hated to put him through this. "Would it make you feel better to see someone else have it done first?" She asked him. When he nodded, she turned to her brother. "Roll up your sleeve!"

Dyson was taken aback. "Me? Why me?!" He was just the muscle on this. Not a pin cushion.

Lauren stood close to him, "Dyson, you're his hero. The only male influence he has. He looks up to you. If he sees you take this like a champ then he won't be scared. Please, brother" she begged him.

"Fine! But I am _not_ happy about this!" He picked his nephew up and sat him down on the hospital bed a few feet away. "I know you're scared buddy, but I promise you; you won't feel a thing. You want me to show you?" His nephew nodded. So, he turned to his sister and held out his right arm.

Using a clean needle, Lauren pricked Dyson's forearm gently. He didn't flinch or make any kind of noise. And by the look of it, JJ was feeling a lot better about the whole thing. "See? It hurts for a second, and then nothing. I know you're brave enough to handle this. Just like Uncle Dyson"

"Can I be brave like you Uncle Dyson?" JJ asked him.

"I dunno. Can you?" He replied, holding his arm in Lauren's direction. JJ nodded again, this time with a fierce look on his face, he was ready. "You can squeeze my hand as tight as you want, okay? We're all here with you" he winked at him.

Getting the all clear, Lauren took the small sedative and gently injected her son's arm. "You're doing so well baby!" She was impressed, he didn't make a sound. "When you wake up, it'll all be over. And we'll get some ice cream" she withdrew the needle, placing the empty syringe on the tray next to her.

JJ smiled, his eyes dropping. "Ice cream" he was in a daze, as he was laid down by his Mother. In seconds, he was sleeping softly.

"Okay, let's get his venom and then never speak of this again!" Lauren didn't want to have a repeat of this day. She was only doing this because it was the only way to beat Travis.

Ben followed her over to the tool station, they gathered the supplies they'd need and began the procedure. Dyson stood at the foot of the bed, watching his nephew lay still as they did their work.

All in all, the procedure took fifteen minutes. And Lauren got a good amount of her son's venom. But when she and Dyson were bottling it while JJ slept; they noticed something strange. "I'm not the only one who's wondering why it looks like that, am I?" He looked at her.

Lauren followed his gaze, it was peculiar. Unlike hers and Dyson's venom, JJ's wasn't yellow in colour. It was almost like a midnight blue. It had to have been because of the prophecy. There was no other explanation. "Well, he's the chosen one. Makes sense his venom would be different to ours" she continued bottling the samples.

She decided to take more than what Bo initially asked for. Just in case. And she wasn't going to do another extraction ever again so they could keep these on ice.

"So, how's this gonna work? Bo's gonna take a bottle of this stuff and spike Travis' drink?" Dyson shook the small vile in his hand. He'd never actually seen venom extracted before. All he knew was that he had venom in his fangs, and that if he were to bite another Fae, they'd become sick. It would act as a bad flu, but it couldn't kill people.

Lauren decided against telling Dyson the rest of Bo's plan. Mostly because she knew he wouldn't like it. Hell, _she_ didn't like it. But Bo wasn't someone who changed her mind easily. Once it was made up that was it. "I don't know, it's her plan. She doesn't tell me everything you know"

Dyson didn't believe her, "Liar…" he knew it. "… Don't worry, I won't press the issue further. But, if you guys need my help; I'm there" he helped her bottle the rest. All in all, they had about two cases worth. More than enough to experiment with.

"Thanks Dyson…" Lauren had one more thing to do before they left, so she told Dyson to go grab some coffees for them. While Ben was away treating his patients, he gave Lauren full access to his private lab. She'd brought a vile of Bo's blood with her, just to test it against JJ's venom. And thankfully, the venom didn't attack any of Bo's cells. Which meant they were right in thinking that his venom only killed Werewolf genes.

"Any progress?" Ben spoke as he entered the room.

Lauren pulled away from the microscope, wondering something. "Maybe"

"I'm guessing that smile on your face means something good, yes?" Ben could see she was happy about something. He wasn't sure what that something was though.

Lauren nodded, getting up. "Yes. We finally have a chance against the evil we're facing right now. Ben, I can't thank you enough for your help. Without you, this wouldn't be possible" She brought him into a gently hug.

"You sure I can't persuade you to come back here?" he smiled, hugging her. "Because I know a guy who could get you an interview" he meant himself.

Laughing, Lauren pulled away. "I appreciate the offer, but I've got a Clinic of my own to run back home. Who knows, maybe in a few centuries when the kids are all moved out; Bo and I will come back to the city. Hope the job's still available then"

"As long as I'm here it will be" he winked at her.

She went to go and tell Dyson that she was done, when she opened the room to JJ's room and found none other than Travis standing over her son's bed while he slept. "Travis?" she wasn't normally so shaken around enemies, but right now he had the upper hand given the fact he was inches away from something precious to her. "Please, don't hurt him"

Travis smiled at the boy, who was technically his nephew. As a Wolf, he felt the need to protect his own blood. But, this boy was a different case. "Or what?" he asked, turning to her. "You'll kill me?" he chuckled, "I would've thought you'd know by now; you can't. Is he sick or something?"

"That's none of your business" Lauren said.

Suddenly, Ben came into the room holding a rack filled with the bottled venom. "Hey Lauren, I think the venom needs time to cool a little-" he stopped when he saw his friend acting shifty, and a strange man standing beside JJ's bed.

"Venom, hmm?" Travis got it now. "So, that's why you're here. To extract the venom from your son's fangs, in the hopes of what? Killing me? You forget, I've read the prophecy too. I know what his venom can do. But, what makes you think it'll work on me?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Lauren told him.

Travis laughed, "God, I love that fire in you. Shame though, your plan's gonna be for nothing. You? Doctor?" He looked at her skinny man beside Lauren. "Dispose of that venom, now"

"Don't you dare Ben! He won't come near you as long as you have it in your hands, wouldn't want you to accidentally stick you with a needle full of it. Would we?" She smirked at him.

She was good, he gave her that. But Travis had the upper hand this time. He stood next to JJ's bed, extending his claws. "What's more important Lauren, your son…" he kept his sharp claws close to the little boy. "… Or my demise?" She didn't answer him, so he inched closer. "Times ticking!"

Lauren held out her hand, "No wait!" She couldn't gamble with her son's life, he was more important than any weapon. "Ben, throw them down the drain. Now!" She made sure her friend did what she said, watching him as he spilled every vile they had down the metal drain. "There, happy? The venom's gone"

Travis retracted his claws, smiling. "Ecstatic"

Lauren left her ears open to hear Dyson's footsteps returning, but she heard nothing. "Where's my brother?" she knew he had something to do with it.

Frowning, Travis thought to himself. "Tall guy, blonde hair, scruffy beard?" he demonstrated Dyson's height with his hand. "Oh, him! Yeah, I impaled him with an I.V stand down the hall…" he heard her gasp. "… I've never killed anyone with one of those before. They hold up _really_ well. He looked like a little Wolf Kebab!" he laughed to himself.

Getting angry, Lauren pulled out a pen from her pocket and shot over to him in a blur. Ready to stab him in the eye if necessary. But, he was too fast. And caught her with one hand on her throat, and the other holding her wrist. "How'd you find me?" she struggled in his grip.

"It was a complete coincidence actually, you'll laugh when you hear it…" he chuckled. "… I have a friend who used to run with a group of Harpies. Turns out, she was part of a clan that tried to kill you a few years ago. Lucky for me she had the sense to leave her leader before the rest of her sisters were killed. By none other than Bo, I believe" she told him all about it.

Lauren groaned, dropping her weapon and grabbing his wrist. His grip was strong. "You won't kill me Travis…" she could feel her throat being crushed. "… You need me"

"I do…" He held her up with one hand, it didn't faze him one bit. "… But I don't need _him_ ; in fact, I would benefit greatly from his death. No JJ; no venom" he turned his gaze to JJ who slept soundly in bed.

"No, please!" she begged him. "Take me, okay? I'm surrendering myself. Just leave my son alone, he's no threat to you!" he thought otherwise. "The prophecy never stated he'd be the _only_ Black Wolf in existence. It's only for his generation. I can give you another, and I will; just promise me, you'll let him live" she'd do anything to keep her baby boy alive.

She didn't know if she was right in what she said about the prophecy, but if it got his focus off her son then she was all for it.

Travis was surprised Lauren was giving herself up so easily. "Only if you promise _me_ that you'll stop resisting. Will you?" she nodded. "I hope one day you can love _our_ son, as much as you love him. Say your goodbyes, we're leaving" he let her go, watching her closely.

Lauren collected herself, sitting beside her little boy and whispering to him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. And that she'd watch over him if things didn't go to plan. Which, thanks to this turn of events, they wouldn't.

He rolled his eyes, "That's enough, let's go!"

"I love you so much buddy. Whatever happens, please remember that…" she whispered, then kissed his cheek. As she went to leave, Ben stood in there way. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "… Ben, it's okay. Just take care of him, please" she referred to her son.

Ben nodded, and stood aside. Letting them pass.

"Well, look at that; he's smart! If only everyone else thought like you, then I wouldn't have to keep killing people. Time to go darling!" Travis yanked her arm towards the elevator. "Mind the horror show on your left" he laughed, referring to Dyson's dead body.

She just closed her eyes, but it didn't help. Because she could still smell the blood. She thought she and Dyson would make it till the end. But she was wrong. They entered the elevator, waiting for the doors to close.

And just like that, Lauren was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, things are not looking good for the McCorrigans! Will Bo find a way to beat her enemy once and for all? Find out next time, only four more chapters to go. Anything can happen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, hope everyone's having a good weekend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I Only Lie When I Love You**

 **Lauren's Old Apartment**

In the time Lauren and Dyson had been gone, Kenzi had finally awoken. And she was confused as to how she had no scratches on her. Or why she was still alive. But her sister quickly explained to her what happened. It was a lot to take in. But she was glad she was still alive, and grateful to her sister for saving her.

Not long after that, Cami started fussing. It was like something was upsetting her. Bo just didn't know what that something was. And with every second that Lauren was gone, her own worry grew even more. She didn't like being out of contact form her for this long. So, she tried calling her Wife's phone and got her voicemail.

That was odd. Lauren always answered phone, especially if it was Bo. She tried Dyson's cell phone, and got the same thing. Okay, now there was definitely something wrong. She was about to hand Cami over to Tamsin and rush off to the hospital to investigate, when finally; Dyson was calling her back. "Thank god, Dyson! What's taking you guys so long?"

"Uh, it's not Dyson. It's Ben, Lauren's old work buddy. You probably don't remember me, it's been a long time since we saw each other last" Ben spoke.

"No, I remember you. Ben, why do you have Dyson's phone? Is everything okay?" Her mind was fearing the worst.

Ben took a while to answer, "Not really. Look, this guy showed up about ten minutes ago and took Lauren. JJ's fine; he's still sleeping. But, Dyson's hurt pretty bad. That guy impaled him with an I.V stand. He probably thought it killed him, but Dyson's tough. He's alive, but barely"

Bo breathed in and out, she felt sick. Her Wife had been taken and her brother-in-Law was hanging by a thread. But the sliver lining was that her son was okay. Why didn't Travis kill him like he planned to do? "Umm, okay; I'll be right there. Just do what you can for him" she ended the call.

Tamsin heard the nature of Bo's conversation, and it didn't sound good. "Is it JJ?"

"No…" Bo was rattled, she didn't know what to do first. "… I don't know how Travis found them, but he did. And now he has Lauren, and Dyson's hurt really bad. I've gotta get over there!" She went to grab her jacket.

Kenzi did the same. "We're coming with you Bo, we can't sit back and do nothing. I'll get Cami packed up" she held her niece and took her off the bedroom to change her.

"Bo?" Tamsin could see Bo was frantic. With good reason. "Bo?!" She grabbed both her arms. "I know you're scared, and worried about Lauren. But, the one good thing about this; is you know he won't hurt her. He needs her. So, take a deep breath and pull yourself together. You gotta be on your game"

Nodding, Bo did as Tamsin instructed. "I dunno what I'd do without your brand of tough love…" she was grateful for it. "… Thanks T" she waited a few minutes until Kenzi returned with a fussy Cami. Bo picked her up, hoping it would calm her.

But no such luck.

"What's up with her?" Kenzi had never seen her like this.

"I don't know…" Not only was Bo worried about Lauren, but she was also worried about what was happening to her little girl. The fact that she was able to heal Bo earlier scared the hell out of her. Cami shouldn't have been able to do something like that.

Also, Succubi couldn't heal people with a touch of their hand. Neither could Werewolves. Which only made Bo wonder, who in her Family did Cami take after? "… But she's full of surprises lately. I'll explain later, let's just go" she threw Tamsin Lauren's keys to her car since they went in Dyson's.

The three of them left the apartment, hoping to come up with some sort of plan by the time they got there.

 **Highway**

After they left the entrance to the hospital, Lauren was placed into a town car with Travis entering after her. When she saw the roads, the driver was taking she could only assume he was taking her to his Family's home. Going to his apartment would be to predictable, and Bo knew where it was. "Why did you kill my brother?"

"He tried to keep you from me…" Travis replied, "… While I enjoy a good a chase, this one has proved to be very annoying and I was no longer amused by it. One thing about me, is that I always get what I want" he winked at her.

She scooted closer to her side of the car. "No matter the cost, I see…" she noticed the way he was looking at her, as if he was confused about something. "… What?"

"Why aren't you trying to hurt me?" He asked, not sure. "Last time I had you alone, you snapped both my wrists in order to give yourself time to flee. And now, nothing. Why?"

"What good would it do me now?" She countered by asking her own. "We made a deal. You leave my son live and in exchange, I give in to your demands. Honestly, I dunno why you're so hung up on me; I'm not that special" she drifted her gaze out the window.

He begged to differ. "But you are…" he said. "… In fact, you're unique. There's no one like you Lauren. Do you think our Grandfather's made a deal just for business purposes?" He asked, then shook his head. "No, they _knew_ we'd be stronger together"

"How would they possibly know that?" She didn't buy any of this.

"I'm assuming you've read most of the prophecy about the Black Wolf?" She nodded at him. "Well, the only way one can be born, is if one or both Parents are of Royal blood. You are, and so am I" he told her.

Until Dyson brought home that book about the prophecy, Lauren had no idea her Family descended from Royals. But to know that all this was planned before she was even born, gave her the creeps. "That doesn't mean I belong to you"

"Yes it does!" Travis didn't even have to find a way around that. "You and I, were always supposed to be married. It doesn't matter if things have gotten in the way, that deal never changed"

Lauren stared at him. "That _deal_ , is bullshit!" She shouted at him. "But if making good on it, means you'll leave my Family alone; then that's what I'll do. But don't _ever_ expect me to love you. That'll _never_ happen" that was a promise.

Travis loved her feisty spirit. "Never say never" he sat back in the seat. Letting her look out the window again.

 **Hospital**

When Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi got to the hospital. They noticed JJ awake in his bed, snacking on a big bowl of jello without a care for what'd happened. "Hey buddy!" She ran to him, making sure he was okay and he was. "How're you feeling?"

"Better thanks to the jello!" He smiled, "Where's Mommy? She wasn't here when I woke up" he didn't understand, he expected to see his Mother and Uncle by his bedside once he opened his eyes. But nothing. Not even his Uncle.

Bo couldn't tell him the truth, so she just played along. "She had to run out to get something, but I'm gonna bring her home soon. I promise…" that's all she could say. She told Kenzi and Tamsin to keep Cami and him entertained while she checked on Dyson.

Finding Ben, she asked where he was and he took her to the next room. She gasped when she saw the state he was in. He had bruises over his face and a giant gauze taped to the left side of his abdomen. "… How's he doing?" She stood by his side.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's not looking good…" Ben checked his vitals, "… He's lost a lot of blood, and his heartbeat's erratic. But, if surviving this long is any indication; he's strong. Who was that guy Bo? Why did he do this?" He deserved an answer.

Sighing, Bo decided to tell him. "His name's Travis; he's my half-brother and centuries ago his and Lauren's Grandparent's made a deal for them to marry. Only, it didn't turn out that way and now he wants her for himself. Does that answer your question?" she hoped that was enough.

"What did you just say?"

Bo spun around, seeing Kenzi at the door. She wasn't supposed to be in here, she was supposed to stay with Tamsin and the kids. She must've heard. "Kenz—" she couldn't get a word in as Kenzi held up a hand. Stopping her.

"There's a lot of shit running through my brain right now Bo…" Kenzi didn't want to believe what she heard, but Bo wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. "… But I don't think I'll be able to deal with the fact that my sister's been lying to me!" She turned away, taking a breath.

Ben just stood idly by, not knowing what to do. So instead, he went back to checking Dyson's wounds.

"The truth; _now_!" Kenzi demanded.

Bo always knew it would bite her in the ass sooner or later. She just didn't think it'd be now, when all this other crap was going on. "Travis is our half-brother, that tends to happen when you share the same Mother" she watched her sister's face drop.

"Mom?" Kenzi frowned, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was madness. "Are you saying, Mom's alive? That she's been alive this entire time?!" She was so hurt by this lie, and by being kept in the dark about the truth. "Why didn't she come back to us?"

And this was the part that Bo had always feared putting Kenzi through. The truth to why their Mother left and why she never came back. "Because she doesn't care about us Kenz. She never wanted us. We were just objects to her, and she had no problem throwing us away"

Kenzi felt sick, she was too young to remember her Mother when her Father told the world of her death. But the stories her Father told her didn't paint her Mother as an abandoner. "Then why bother even having us at all?"

"Her marriage to Dad was arranged, having kids was the next step in their family plan. She gave him what he wanted and then left us. She started a new life, got remarried, and had Travis. To her, _he_ is the _only_ child she has. We're nothing to her" Bo didn't waver from the truth.

"Have you seen her?" Kenzi asked.

Bo just nodded, "If it makes you feel any better, I wish I hadn't. What she said to me-" she paused, almost choking from her distain. "She _repulses_ me. Trust me Kenz, we're better off without her"

"How can it be that easy for you to hate her?" Kenzi didn't understand. "She's our _Mother_. The woman who gave us life. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for her; Lauren wouldn't have been kidnapped and this whole blood deal thing would be non-existent!" Bo was losing it now. "Look Kenz, I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was just trying to protect you. Look at what's happened so far, all because of the selfish choice she made all those years ago" she needed her sister on her side.

But Kenzi was having a hard time getting over the betrayal. She was mad at her Father too, but he was dead so she couldn't yell at him. "You may've been trying to protect me Bo, but in doing so; you broke our number one rule as sisters. _No secrets_!" She turned around and began to leave.

"Kenzi?!" Bo called after her. "Don't walk away from me!" Her sister kept walking. "Kenzi!" And with that, she was gone. "Damn it!" Bo swung her arm around, and knocked a shelf off the wall. "Sorry" she looked at Ben.

"No, it's fine; I always hated that shelf anyway…" he waved a hand, not wanting to provoke her by demanding a fee for the damage. Maybe later. "… So uh, have you got a plan to get Lauren back?"

Bo closed her eyes, sighing. "My plan was JJ's venom-" then she remembered, "Did Lauren extract it?" She asked him.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, a lot of it actually. But, Travis was suspicious when he got here. He threatened to kill JJ if she didn't tell him what it was. When she did, he destroyed it. There's nothing left, I'm sorry" he sighed.

Bo closed her eyes, trying to formulate a new plan. "You can do this McCorrigan. You don't need any venom, all you need is your strength!" she whispered to herself. Then she had an idea. "Got any Wolfsbane in this place?"

"Yeah, we keep some so we can reverse engineer a treatment for any Wolves effected with the poison. How much do you need?" He asked.

"All you've got" she wasn't taking any chances.

Suddenly, Dyson's machines began to beep loudly. "Shit!" Ben checked his stats, he was coding. "Hurry, the defibrillator; behind you, bring it over!" He pointed to the small cart behind Bo. He lowered Dyson's bed down so he was laying flat and then grabbed the paddles from the cart. "Stand back" he told Bo.

Bo stood back a little, watching him continue to shock Dyson's chest. Over and over again. Her eyes drifted to the heart monitor beside her. It kept flatlining. There was no improvement. She closed her eyes, praying to whatever god was listening. Suddenly, she heard a beep followed by another. Opening her eyes she saw that Dyson's heartbeat had returned. "Thank god!" She breathed relief.

"Don't thank him yet…" Ben put the defibrillator away, checking Dyson's wound. It was still bleeding, not so much but still. It was a lot. "… We got lucky. But if he crashes again, I don't think there'll be any chance of reviving him. At this point, we'd need a miracle to keep him alive" he didn't see Dyson's chances improving.

Then Bo thought of something. Cami. She healed her earlier. So, why couldn't she heal Dyson now? "Maybe not a miracle, but a baby…" she noticed the frown on his face. "… My daughter, she can heal him. I was clinging to life earlier, but Lauren said she healed me somehow" she couldn't explain it.

And neither did Ben. "Isn't she like, _one_?" She nodded. "You know what, if you wanna put all your money on a baby who can't speak or walk on her own; then that's you're choice. Who am I to judge?" He chuckled, clearly this was something Bo and Lauren did often, but for him it was very new. "I'd hurry though, he won't be stable for long"

Bo ran out of the room and came back moments later with Cami in her arms. And when she saw her Uncle laying on the bed, she pointed at him with a sad face. "That's right baby, Uncle Dyson's hurt…" Bo was amazed at how much Cami actually understood. "… So, can you help him? Like you helped Mama earlier?" She just got a moan from her.

Not knowing how it worked, Bo thought back to what Lauren told her. She said she placed Cami on her chest and she touched her. So, Bo sat Cami down next to Dyson's shoulder. The bed was more than big enough. Cami looked up at her, smiling innocently. "Okay baby girl, I need you to do what you did earlier. Can you help Uncle Dyson? So he can help me save Mommy?"

As soon as she mentioned Lauren's name, Cami turned her head to her sleeping Uncle. She crawled over to his head, and slapped her hands onto his face. Then cuddled into him. If this wasn't such a trying time, Bo would've let out a very audible 'aw'. It was quite an adorable sight.

Suddenly, Cami's hands began to glow.

Bo couldn't believe what she was seeing, now she knew what Lauren felt when Cami did it earlier. "Keep going sweetie…" she told Ben to check Dyson's wound and as he did, they both saw the open wound begin to close up. The bruises over Dyson's face faded, and within a few seconds; his eyes shot open. "… Dyson? Are you with us?"

Dyson looked around, and felt the tiniest hands on his face. His niece gave him a toothless smile, and then started slapping him repeatedly. She was happy about something. "Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

"Cami happened…" Bo smiled. "… She healed you"

Unsure of what Bo meant by that, Dyson looked at Cami again who just kept slapping him. So, he grabbed her hands and then picked her up with a smile as he sat up. Bo quickly explained that Cami must've had some kind of healing ability. And that she was the reason she herself recovered earlier.

"Way-to-go Princess!" He lifted her in the air, earning a giggle from her. "Thank you…" he kissed her cheek. "… Lauren? Where is she? Did Travis take her?" He had so many questions.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Bo's smile disappeared. "… But we're gonna get her back. That's why I had to see if Cami could heal you. I need you by side on this Dyson" Kenzi had left, and Tamsin was needed to watch the kids, plus Dyson was her right hand.

Dyson scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up with Cami in his arms. Who had already fallen asleep. "You got me Bo…" he heard his niece snore in his ear. "… Maybe not her though" he chuckled quietly, kissing her head. She was adorable.

Bo took her from his arms. "I think healing people takes it out of her. I didn't wanna make her use it, but Kenzi's gone and I need Tamsin to stay with the kids. You were my only other backup"

"What'd you mean Kenzi's gone?" He asked.

"It's a long story, one I'd be happy to explain on the way to rescue Lauren. So, how about we grab the Wolfsbane, leave the kids with Tamsin and hit the road?" Bo thanked Ben for all his help, then took a case he got from the cooler.

Dyson frowned, "Wait, I thought JJ's venom was the plan? Why all of a sudden are you packing Wolfsbane?" That was the whole point of this hospital visit.

"Travis destroyed it, and as much as I wanna kill him; I'm not about to put JJ through another extraction. To be honest, I shouldn't have put him through the first one. I keep trying to find the easy way out, when really; it's _my_ job to protect my family. Not his. So, we're gonna do this old school!" She went back to JJ's room, seeing him get tickled by Tamsin. "Someone's feeling better huh?" She was glad he was unaware of this.

It was the only good thing.

"Can we go home now?" JJ asked, recovering from his Aunt's tickle attack.

"You and Cami can…" Bo handed her slumbering daughter to Tamsin. "… Aunt Tamsin's gonna take you back the apartment. You're gonna play games, watch some movies and have a super fun time" she sat beside him with a smile.

JJ didn't understand, why was he staying with his Aunt? "What about you and Mommy? Aren't you coming back too?"

Bo hated lying to him, but it was for the best. "Sure we are, but first; Uncle Dyson and I need to go pick Mommy up. We'll be back before you know it. Now, be good for Aunt Tamsin. Deal?" She held up her pinky finger to him.

He curled his own around hers, holding tightly. "Deal!"

She kissed his head, then asked to speak to Tamsin alone while Dyson entertained JJ. "Go back to the apartment, order a pizza and just keep them happy until we get back"

"Any idea when that'll be?" Tamsin wondered. She loved these kids, but being around them for too long wasn't good for her.

"I dunno Tamsin, I can't really give you a specific time!" Bo yelled in a whisper so not to wake Cami. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Lauren, and Kenzi's stormed off in a mood. It's my fault. Will you let me know if she comes back?"

Tamsin nodded, "Sure thing. Now, do us all a favour and go kill that son of a bitch" she referred to Travis.

"It'd be my pleasure" she gave her a nod, then kissed Cami's head as she slept. She called to Dyson who grabbed the case of Wolfsbane from Ben and the two of them quickly made their way out of the building.

It wasn't until ten minutes after they'd left that Tamsin realised something very important. She had no ride! How was she supposed to get these kids back to Lauren's apartment? She sure as hell wasn't walking! So, she turned to Ben; realising he looked familiar. "Have we met before?" She asked him.

Ben had to laugh, he'd been wondering why she hadn't said anything to him since she arrived. "Uh, yeah. We met at Bo and Lauren's wedding actually" his memory worked just fine.

Tamsin still wasn't placing his face though. "Oh, that's cool…" she got a vibe from the way he was looking at her. "… I'm getting the sense that we might've _interacted_ in something together" she couldn't say the word _sex_ in front of two children.

"Your sense would be right, but you know; it was a long time ago. It's totally understandable if you don't remember it, or me" Ben tried not to look to hurt by her disregard.

But in Tamsin's defence her shitty memory wasn't because he wasn't important enough to remember. "Yeah, that's the thing. I'm a Valkyrie, and I was recently reborn. I kinda died in an explosion, it's a long story. That's probably why I can't remember you. Sorry" she honestly was.

Ben understood now. "Don't be. Why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Ben" he extended his hand to her with a smile.

Tamsin may not have been able to remember him, but she was kicking herself for not trying harder to. He was cute. "Nice to meet you Ben, I'm Tamsin. This might be a tad forward, but would you mind giving me and these little tykes a ride home?"

"Of course, I was about to finish for the day anyway. Given how hectic it's been, I could use long a break" he took his lab coat off and went to his office to grab his things.

Tamsin got JJ ready, and then waited for Ben to help with Cami's diaper bag. He was such a gentleman. He was just ticking all the boxes for her. The four of them left the hospital, thankfully to be going home.

It'd been a long day.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Kenzi didn't know what she was doing, she just knew she couldn't be around Bo right now. To be lied to for so long, and by her own sister; was hard to process. Bo was supposed to be the person who never betrayed her. They were sisters. But for some reason, she thought it was okay to keep this kind of secret from her.

It wasn't okay.

And even though Bo had told her why their Mother left; Kenzi had to hear it for herself. Given the fact that Bo had lied to her all this time, how could she trust her story about their Mother? She could've been making out to be worse than what it was. It was up to Kenzi to find out the truth for herself.

So, on the way back to the house; she called Sarah and told her to meet her there. Once she got inside, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed a small box she kept in the bottom drawers of her dresser. It was a jewellery box, meant to house special kinds of heirlooms. She lifted the lid, and picked up an old diamond bracelet.

It once belonged to her Mother. Her Father gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. Telling her it would look amazing on her, just like it did her Mother. He always played the grieving widower part so well. Kenzi couldn't believe she'd been so oblivious this whole time. As she was holding it, she heard Sarah's voice call from downstairs.

Running to meet her, she greeted her with a smile. Sarah's first thought was that Bo needed her. "Actually, I kinda called you here for me…" she said. "… I need to find someone. Can you help me locate them? All you need is something that belongs to them, right? How about this?" She handed her the bracelet.

Sarah looked at it, "It's stunning Kenz. Whose is it?"

"My Mom's" Kenzi answered.

"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong; but, isn't your Mom dead?" Last time Sarah checked, Bo and Kenzi's Mother died when they were very young. But now Kenzi wanted her to find her Mother. She was really hoping Kenzi didn't mean in the afterlife. That wasn't a spell she felt like casting.

Kenzi sighed, "I thought she was, but it turns out Bo's been lying to me about the fact she's alive and well. Has been for over twenty years now. Bo told me she wants nothing to do with us, and that's why she faked her death"

Sarah couldn't believe Bo would keep something like that from her own sister. "But you don't believe it, right?" Her friend nodded. "Kenz, I don't think Bo would lie to you about _why_ your Mom left. She probably just didn't tell you to protect you from the truth. Because if that _is_ true, your Mom sounds pretty cold"

"That's why I want you to find her, so I can ask her myself. Look Sarah, you don't have to run this by Bo. It's not official Clan business. I'm asking as your friend, for your help. Please" Kenzi was desperate to find her own answers. She was owed them.

This wasn't something she should be doing, but Sarah was never one to turn down a friend in need. So, against her better judgment she decided to help. "Alright, I'm gonna need a map of the region, four candles, and some salt" those were her only demands.

Kenzi scampered off to find the stuff, and she did. Rather quickly. She helped Sarah set herself up, and then stood back watching her do her thing. Sarah poured a pile of salt onto the map, then whispered some chants as she held Kenzi's Mother's bracelet tightly. The flames of the candles grew higher, and hotter.

As the salt moved across the map, Kenzi followed the trail with her eyes. It was moving towards a patch of land to the north. A few seconds more, and the trail stopped. Sarah told her that's where her Mother was. "Can you send me there?" She asked her.

That kind of spell would take a lot out of her. "You wanna go there, _alone_?" Sarah didn't know about this. "Kenz, what if it's dangerous? What if your Mom isn't who you remember?"

"That's just it though!" Kenzi yelled. "I _don't_ remember her! Because she died, before I could even get the chance. Or, at least that's what everyone told me. I need to hear it from her. I need to know why she never came back. Sarah, I can take care of myself. Just send me there" she had to do this.

Sarah hated this. And knew that something was wrong, which was why she was going to take an extra precaution. "Okay. Take a deep breath…" she held her hands out, using her powers to teleport Kenzi to the location on the map. When Kenzi vanished, Sarah leaned over the table breathing heavily.

That was one strong spell. To move someone to another place, required a lot of power. And with the number of spells she'd been casting for Bo lately. Her body needed rest. She wouldn't be able to cast another one for at least a week or two. If she did, she'd die. But that didn't mean she couldn't give Bo a heads up. So, she took out her phone and called her.

"… Hey, it's me. I think Kenzi's in trouble, and it might just be all my fault" she sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Kenzi, what've you gone and gotten yourself into? Let me know what you guys think. Only three more chapters to go, things are gonna get crazy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next one! Only two more to go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I Can Love You Better**

 **Clearwater Homestead**

Kenzi reappeared in a farm house, except it looked much more luxurious. She heard the crackling of a fire come from her left, so she followed it. When she entered what looked like a living room, she saw a woman standing in front of the fireplace. It was her. It was Aife. Her Mother, the one she never got the chance to know. "Mom?"

Aife turned her head, frowning. She knew this girl. It was her youngest daughter, Kenzi. She never really spent much time with he before she fled. Unlike Bo though, as a child Kenzi didn't favour her Father. She always longed to be held by Aife. And even though she told Bo otherwise, Aife felt bad for leaving Kenzi behind all those years ago. She was only a month old, Aife could've raised her with Elias.

But Bo, she was all Jack. And Aife found that repulsive.

"Kenzi?" Aife actually was happy to see her, despite everything. She took a good look at her, "My baby girl…" she reached for her, and Kenzi didn't refuse. "… I always knew you'd grow into a beautiful woman. Just like me" she hugged her.

Kenzi breathed easy, her Mother was actually accepting her. Even though Bo said she wanted nothing to do with them. She was starting to think everything Bo was saying was a lie. Was she just trying shut their Mother out due to an old grudge she was harbouring? "I'm sorry for just turning up"

"Nonsense!" Aife pulled back, bringing Kenzi to sit on the couch with her. "Since you're here alone, and know about me; can I assume Bo finally told you the truth?" She thought she would've done it the day she went to the house.

But Kenzi shook her head, "Actually, I don't think she ever planned on telling me. I overheard her talking about Travis; about who he is to us. I'd already put two and two together, but I still wanted to hear her side. I gotta say Mom, she didn't cast you in a very good light"

Aife thought as much. "Of course she didn't. After all, I am the villain of her story. Bo only knows what her Father told her. She never heard my side of things"

"She told me you didn't want us…" Kenzi said, going over what Bo told her earlier. "… Please tell me it's not true. You could never do that to your own daughter's, could you?" She really hoped it wasn't true.

As much as Aife wanted to tell her _No_ ; she couldn't. "I did what I had to do Kenzi…" was her answer. "… I know, it must seem despicable to you and your sister. But your Father, wasn't the pillar of goodness you believed him to be. To me, he was someone I was _given_ to"

"So you had a crappy Husband, big deal!" Kenzi said. "Plenty of people have built lives on far less. I just don't understand; if you were that unhappy, why didn't you just divorce him?" That was a valid question.

"You didn't know your Father like I did, he would've never let me divorce him. Running away, was the only way to free myself…" Aife could see Kenzi's reaction. "… And though some of what Bo said is true, I have always carried regret for leaving _you_ behind. Bo, was a Daddy's girl from the minute she was born. But you?" she smiled, touching her face. "You were my little ray of hope. And it killed me to leave you" that was the truth.

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the front door opened. Kenzi stood from the couch when Travis walked in with Lauren at his side. She didn't look like she was here of her own volition. "Lauren? What're you doing here?" She attempted to approach her sister-in-law, but was held back by her Mother.

"I think the more appropriate question is what're _you_ doing here, Kenzi?" Lauren didn't understand this, as far as she knew; Kenzi had no knowledge of Aife's return. Why was she here? "Did Bo tell you what she did? How she abandoned you both for this lunatic?!" She pushed Travis away from her.

Before Kenzi could even give her an answer, she caught onto what Lauren said. And this made the betrayal all the more treacherous. "You knew?" She frowned at her, " _You_?" She couldn't believe it, Bo told her Wife, before she told her own sister about _their_ Mother. "So it's all just been one big lie huh? Who made you the keeper of Bo's secrets?"

Lauren could tell Kenzi was angry, "Kenz, I haven't known about it long. And as far as keeping Bo's secrets go? She's my Wife. That trumps any loyalty I have for anyone else. Even my own family" she was a mate for life type of gal. And to her, Bo came above everyone else. Even Dyson. She knew he'd understand that.

"First Dad, then Bo, and now you…" Kenzi laughed sadly, "… You're really living up to that McCorrigan name Lauren. Maybe you and Bo really were meant to be together. Please tell me you have some strong alcohol around here somewhere?" She turned to her Mother.

Aife gestured to the room on her right. "There's a minibar in the kitchen, help yourself sweetie…" she nudged her daughter in the right direction. Looking at Lauren who was gobsmacked at Kenzi's decision. "… Well, quite an interesting turn of events. Wouldn't you say, Lauren?"

Lauren's inner Wolf rose to the surface in anger. But she held it back. "Maybe, but when the tables turn back, it'll be just as interesting. Sure, Kenzi's mad now. But, she and Bo have a bond that trumps all that. I know she'll make the right decision in the end" she had faith that Kenzi would see past this betrayal.

And realise that Bo did it out of love, and not malice.

"Perhaps, but who's to say what'll happen to _you_ when she does?" Aife smirked at her. "Congratulations on winning your bride my son!" She kissed his cheek. "You know what to do; just like we practiced" she winked at him and then left them in search of Kenzi.

Lauren didn't like the sound of that, "What did she mean by that?" She looked at him.

"You'll see" he smiled at her.

Okay, this had gone on long enough. "Well uh, this's been fun and all; but I should _really_ be getting home now. So, I'm just gonna be on my way—" she tried to leave but he pulled her back by her left arm. Which she expected, but he didn't expect her to swing her right back around, her claws cut clean across his cheek. "Still wanna marry me?" Her smirk was wicked.

Only a mad man would want to marry her after that.

Travis groaned, turning away from her. He heard her try and run to the door, but he got to her before she could. And as he looked at her, the claw marks on his face began to close up. "More so, now. You've got a lot of fight in you. I love it!" He chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're insane?" She really wanted to know. "I mean, I can't be the only one who sees that you're a few brain cells short. You know what's so stupid about this whole thing? You know I'll never love you, and yet you still don't give up!" She just didn't understand the way he thought.

But, he just smiled at her. "Oh, my dear sweet Lauren…" he went to touch her cheek when she slapped his hand away. "… One thing you'll learn about me, is that I _never_ give up. And as for the _'love'_ aspect of our relationship—"

"We don't have a relationship" Lauren was clear about that.

He sighed, she had an answer for everything. "As I was saying, I think you'll come to change your mind in time. After all, Bo _is_ my sister. Maybe we have more in common than just our Mother. You can think of me as an upgrade if you like"

"I'd rather stick with the old model…" Lauren got in his face, growling angrily. "… Do whatever you want to me. I promised I'd stay, so long as you let my children live. Yes, I just tried to run. But, you can hardly blame me"

"Do my ears deceive me?" He frowned at her, not knowing if this was a rouse. "Are you finally giving in?"

She took a breath, knowing that there was nothing more she could do. Not from here. Whatever he had planned for her, was probably something bad. Something she would never agree to, but she didn't have a choice. All she could do was hope that Bo would come soon, or Kenzi see the error of her ways. "I guess I am"

Travis could tell this was hard for her, but she was making the right decision. "Things may seem tough right now, but I swear to you; I'll be a good Husband. We will have a beautiful Family. You won't have a second thought about your old life. This's the way things are supposed to be"

Hearing that made Lauren sick to her stomach, but she had to tell him whatever he wanted to hear if she was going to stay alive long enough for Bo to rescue her. "Maybe it is"

"I'm so glad you admitted that…" he stared at her lovingly. Then traced his fingers over her cheek, smiling. "… It'll make the process much easier if you don't fight it"

"Fight what?" Lauren didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly do you have planned for me?" As his smile grew wider, her anxiety began to set in. Yeah, she didn't like this at all. "What? Suddenly you're not so chatty? I couldn't get you to shut up before, and now you won't talk?"

Travis folded his arms, "I could tell you, but why spoil the surprise? Trust me Lauren, when the time comes; you'll be the first person to know. Now, how about I show you to your room and we can begin our marriage trials?" He led her to the stairs.

But she refused to move, "Trials? What trials?" She was having one of those days where she wished she was anything else _besides_ a Wolf. A Nymph wouldn't have this much hassle.

"Normally, they're not used since the two Wolves in question would be pure. Having had no mates before one another. But since you had your little indiscretion with a certain Succubus, you must be purified. It's just a simple cleansing ceremony. Won't hurt a bit" he was cheery.

And Lauren hated that. "So, what? Purifying me unmates me from Bo?"

"Not so much…" he shook his head. "… If you were unbound from Bo, you'd still love her. But it wouldn't be as intense as it is now. That doesn't work for me. Better to purify you completely. It'll ensure you love no one but me"

She had to laugh at that. "You can't just erase that kind of love! Do you even know the meaning of the word?" She asked him. "Even if you _'purified'_ me, I'd remember everything about Bo and our life together. You'll never win"

But that's what Lauren didn't know, Travis had that covered. "Purifying you, doesn't just erase the connection you and Bo share. It will erase your memory of her, _completely_. Your love, your life, your children; will all be wiped from your brain within a few seconds. You can't love what you don't remember"

Lauren couldn't believe it, he was actually going to do that to her. Erase her whole life, her Wife, her kids, her happiness. "What kind of a monster are you?" That's all she could reply.

"Yours" he winked at her, then grabbed her arm and took her upstairs.

 **Kitchen**

After her first glass of whiskey, Kenzi had another. This whole day had been stressful. The amount of lies she'd been told, and by her own family. It hurt her. Though, what she was doing now wasn't any better than what Bo had done. Kenzi was sitting back while Travis held Lauren hostage. What kind of sister did that?

"Single malt…" Aife came to sit next to her with a clean glass, pouring herself some. "… Girl after my own heart. What's troubling you Kenzi?" She sipped it.

"Your uh, your son?" Kenzi looked at her. "You know he tried to kill me, right? If Bo hadn't healed me, I'd be dead right now. Did you know?" She needed to know.

Aife was actually going to tell her the truth, "That you were hurt by his tactic? Yes. But you weren't his target, your friend Tamsin was. I told him not to hurt you. Anyone else, but not you. Kenzi, I meant what I said. I was sorry I left you" she held her hand.

Kenzi didn't know what to believe. Bo had been her sister her entire life, but Aife was her Mother. Whether she had been around or not, she gave birth to her. Without her, Kenzi wouldn't be here. There was something about that fact that made Kenzi want to blur the lines between loyalty to her sister and knowing the Mother she lost. But there was something she needed to know first.

"Did you regret leaving?" She asked.

"No…" Aife answered. "… I was miserable, and I didn't see any other way out. The only thing I regret, to this day; is that I didn't take you with me. I wanted to, so much. But when it all went down, your Father was suspicious. He made sure you and Bo were always at his side. I couldn't get close enough"

That was the truth.

How was Kenzi supposed to take her word for this? "This whole thing's such a mess! Bo's my sister, and I love her. But, you're my Mom. And you left before I could really remember you. All I knew was what Dad told me. And despite your history with him, he never said a bad word about you. I dunno what to do" she sat back with a sigh.

"No one's asking you to do anything Kenzi. Travis has Lauren now, it won't be long before they begin their trials and once Lauren's been cleansed of her memories they'll be wed and they'll begin their new lives. The lives they were always meant to have" Aife said.

That was when Kenzi had to frown, "Memories? What'd you mean by that? Are you gonna wipe her memories?" She got a nod from her Mother. "You can't do that! You've got no right! She won't remember anything, her son, her daughter, her entire life!" She stood from her chair.

"I know it sounds harsh right now, but trust me; she'll be better off. Kenzi, I would very much like you to join this Family along with Lauren. I made a mistake leaving you behind all those years ago. This could help make up for it. I'd like the opportunity to be your Mother again" Aife held her hands, smiling.

And as much as Kenzi found this offer appealing, she couldn't let them wipe Lauren's memories. There was no way, she was letting her niece and nephew grow up without their Mother. "I'd like that too…" but declining the offer, would make her an enemy and she'd be cast out. "… I just; feel like a traitor"

If she was going to unravel her half-brother's plans to marry Lauren, then she had to make sure she stayed put. At least until Bo came with the cavalry.

"That's completely understandable. But for what it's worth, I'm glad you're staying. This's going to be so much fun!" Aife hugged her, tightly. She really was happy that Kenzi had come around and accepted the offer. It meant that only Bo had to die.

She could live with that.

Kenzi hugged her back, but she wasn't feeling the love anymore. If anything, with what her Mother had told her about what she and Travis had planned. Kenzi was disgusted, and could see why Bo kept the secret about her death all these years. She had some major apologising to do when this was over.

"Yeah, fun"

 **Outside - Later**

After he explained things to her upstairs, Travis made Lauren change into a white dress. If this wasn't such a stressful time, she would've asked if she could keep it because it was quite pretty. Only, it wasn't for the purpose of just changing clothes. It was so she could be purified. She thought Bo would've been here by now. Why did it take her so long when Kenzi got here faster?

Travis escorted her outside, where there was a medium sized pool. A bit lavish for her tastes, but clearly, they were snobs. Kenzi stood with Aife a few feet away, she couldn't believe she was just standing there. So much for the bonds of family.

Another two men stood by the steps to the pool. She assumed one of them was Travis' Father. She was right, after he introduced himself to her. When he took her hand, he went for her Wedding ring and Engagement ring. "What're you doing?!" she hadn't been without them in years.

"After you're purified, you won't be needing them…" Elias said, removing them from her finger. "… Besides, the ones they'll be replaced with are much more beautiful" he took them and put them in his pocket for safe keeping.

The second man came near her, taking her hand and walking her into the pool along with Travis at her side. The water was cold, but not that cold. She hated this. Was this what it felt like when virgins were sacrificed? If it was, she felt for them. "Are you baptising me or something? Because, I'm not a big believer of God"

"This isn't a baptism…" The strange man said. "… This is part of your purification. Don't worry my child, it won't hurt a bit" he smiled, leading her into the centre of the pool.

Kenzi didn't know what was happening, she wanted to intervene but right now it was two wolves against a Succubus. She didn't stand a chance. She thought Bo would've shown up by now. Why didn't Sarah send her over, like earlier? "What's going on?" she asked her Mother.

Aife didn't want to tell Kenzi the truth in fear of her trying to stop it. "Just a simple blessing, nothing to worry about dear. Lauren isn't in any danger" a little white lie was harmless.

Travis smiled at Lauren, moving her long hair behind her shoulders. "I've waited so long for this day, I'm glad it's finally here. I promise you, I'll be a worthy Husband. One who will cherish you, for all eternity" he used his Incubus powers to bend her love to his will. He could feel it working, but she still loved Bo. Thankfully, that was all about to change. He gave their friend a nod.

Milton, was an Addonc. He had the power to wipe a person's memories, and also implant new ones. But he had to do it, while around water. "With the powers bestowed upon me by the Gods. I purify this woman, and lead her into her new life, with a new love" Milton gently pushed Lauren's shoulders down until she was under the water.

He hovered his hand over the water, watching Lauren's eyes close as she was put under his spell. He told Travis to pulse Lauren with his Incubus powers while she was under. It was give the ritual the extra kick. The water around Lauren began to glow, until finally she emerged. Wiping her eyes, he first person she saw was Travis.

Her smile was one of admiration, and of devotion. She touched his cheek with her wet hand. "So…" she finally spoke. "… When's the wedding?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"When'd you want it to be?" He asked her, wondering if it had worked.

Proving her loyalty and love to him, Lauren grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him fiercely. "I'm free right now" she told him.

That was one hell of a kiss, and Travis could feel the love behind it. Though it wasn't pure, since deep down her heart was still bound to Bo. They could never change that. But they altered it, so it forgot about Bo and transferred the feelings onto Travis. She wasn't faking this, which meant the purification worked.

She was his, finally.

"What my girl wants…" he kissed her again, not getting enough the first time. "… My girl gets" he led her out of the pool, smiling at his Father and Mother.

Kenzi was speechless, she couldn't believe Lauren did that. That was it, she had to do something. She didn't care if she was outnumbered. "Lauren? What the hell are you doing?!" She approached her.

Lauren frowned at the girl, "Sorry, do I know you?" She couldn't place her face. So, she turned to her love. "Do I know her?"

Travis smirked at his half-sister, "Not anymore" that was another good sign. Lauren didn't remember Kenzi. If she didn't remember her, then she definitely wouldn't remember Bo if she came calling. Which she soon would.

"Lauren, it's me! Kenzi! The sister of your Wife! Bo McCorrigan!" Kenzi had to get through to her.

But Lauren just began laughing. "You're hilarious, whoever you are. Look, I don't know any; _Bo_ _McCorrgian_. And I sure as hell, don't have a Wife. Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change" she began walking towards the house.

"I'll come with you…" Travis said, taking her hand, whispering to his Mother on the way; "… Take care of her" he wanted Kenzi gone. She was no longer an ally.

Kenzi turned to her Mother. "Just a blessing huh?" She shook her head in disgust. "Bo was right about you, you're filth!"

"Perhaps, but I did what was necessary to ensure my son's happiness. Besides, does Lauren look like she's hating it? No, maybe this'll be good for her. No longer tied down by the burden that is the McCorrigan Clan. Here, she can free" Aife said.

"I'm not gonna let you keep her" Kenzi wasn't having it.

Suddenly, Elias ran up behind her. And snapped her neck. "It's a good thing it's not up to you…" he dropped her to the ground, seeing his Wife's face. "… It had to be done"

Aife never wanted Kenzi to be hurt, but she brought this on herself when she showed up here. "I know"

The sun was setting on the most traumatic day. Bo sat with Dyson in his truck a few minutes up the road from the Clearwater's home. Bo was having a hard time processing the fact that her own sister had decided to insert herself in this situation even further. Why would Kenzi _want_ to know Aife? Not mere hours ago, Kenzi was clinging to her last breath due to Travis' vile actions.

Luckily, Sarah called them and told them where she was. Because Kenzi had gone to see Aife, and wherever Aife was; Travis was. And wherever Travis was, Lauren wasn't far away. The only shitty thing about it all, was that Sarah couldn't do her Witchy thing and send them directly there like she did with Kenzi. Apparently, Bo had made her spread herself a little thing with all the favours she'd asked lately.

But one last good thing she did with the strength she had left, was place a protection spell on Kenzi in case anything happened to her. They'd been through enough already, they didn't need her dying too.

And of course, that made Bo feel bad. She didn't mean to harm another member of her Clan. Because she considered Sarah a part of their family. She just acted when it came to her Wife and kids. So, she and Dyson were stuck driving to the Clearwater's home. Bo exited the car with Dyson, who was eyeing her closely as she held a rather large vile of Wolfsbane in her hands.

She'd already coated her weapons with it.

"Quick question…" He raised his hand, "… What if he doesn't bite you? What if he just rips your heart out instead?" Wolves liked doing that, it was fun for them.

But, Bo wasn't worried about that. "Please, he hates my guts. He won't just kill me. He'll want to torture me, kick me when I'm down, and make me suffer" she unscrewed the lid, bringing it to her nose for a quick smell. It was awful.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"Simple…" she knocked back the vile of Wolfsbane in three big gulps. Washing it down with a bottle of water. Ugh! It was vile. "… It's exactly what I'd do" If Travis was anything like her, he'd want to take his time making her suffer.

Dyson couldn't argue with that. "Feel any queasiness?" She replied with a no. "Alright, I guess we should get this done then-" he stopped when Bo pulled him back by his arm. "Uh, aren't we on the clock on this? Why the sudden halt?"

Bo had a very good reason, "I know Cami healed you. Still don't know _how_ , but that's a conversation for later. Anyway, you were almost Wolf-chow earlier. And although you might feel pumped, I need you to be on your game. So, here's a little insurance" she handed him a small jar of her blood.

As soon as he unscrewed the lid, he was overcome with the intoxicating aroma of Bo's blood. It was exactly what he smelt when Lauren had it before. "I thought this was off limits to me" he knew only his sister was allowed to drink Bo's blood.

"It is, but Lauren says it gives her more strength than any other kind of blood. I'm hoping it'll do the same for you. So, drink up!" She watched him start to drink it, and once he did; he couldn't stop until it was all gone. "How'd you feel?"

Dyson smashed the jar in his hand, due to his renewed strength. "I feel incredible!" His eyes shined yellow. He'd never tasted anything quite like that. "Now I know why Lauren loves it so much. But, little advice? Don't tell her about this. She's really touchy about blood sharing of any kind. Even more so, since it's you. So, our little secret?"

Bo zipped her lips. "Cross my heart" she was about to take a few steps, when she realised something else. Something important.

Looking back at her, Dyson frowned. "What now?"

"There's no guarantee this's gonna go smoothly…" She said. "… And let's face it, it's not like I have the best luck when it comes to enemy showdowns. So, I need you to promise me something. Whatever happens in there—" Wrong choice of words. "Whatever happens to _me_ ; you get Lauren and Kenzi, and you leave. Got it?"

He didn't feel comfort with that. "Bo, quit talking like this's a one-way ticket for you. The plan's gonna work. You said it yourself, he'd rather toy with you than end you quick. He'll bite you, you'll poison him, you kill him, land that'll be it. Then we can all go home" that sounded easy enough.

But Bo knew from experience that nothing was ever that easy. Especially not winning wars. More often than not, they always cost the champion something. Last time, it was her life. She always made Lauren believe that she _wanted_ to be brought back from the afterlife. Because, she did. But the truth was, Bo was okay giving up her life for her Family.

As long as they were alive, safe and happy. That was all she cared about. It was no different this time around. If she made it through this, then great. But if she didn't; she'd die happy, knowing that she did what she had to do in order to keep her family safe.

She was good with that. "I'm just saying, maybe not all of us will make it home. You need to prepare yourself for that. Because I have. Please Dyson, just promise me you'll get them to safety if this goes south" she didn't want to have to order him to do it. But she would if he didn't answer her.

If there was one thing Dyson knew, it was that Bo wouldn't say this if she wasn't serious. So, he turned to her with a nod. But didn't look happy about it. "I promise"

"Thank you…" she touched his arm with a smile, grateful. "… Let's end this" she pulled him towards the direction of the house. It was time for them to go to battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, no! Trouble's afoot. What will Bo think when she sees Lauren? Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry this one's late, been super busy with work. Finally got some free time, so I'm posting this one now. The last chapter is next, and will be in a week. Get ready for some brief flashbacks from 'Never Forget You'.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Thanks For The Memories**

 **Clearwater Homestead**

Since his Wife felt something for her, Elias decided to dispose of Kenzi's body. He picked her up and took her out to the end of their back yard. This was where they kept all their clutter. He dropped her dead body on the dirt, turning around to fetch the gasoline canister. Burning her body was the clean way to get rid of her. Once she turned to ash, she'd blow away with the wind.

But as he went to grab it, Kenzi's fingers began to move. One by one, until finally she came back to life. She didn't know how, or why this was happening. But she couldn't say she was sorry. Maybe her Father was looking down on her. She cricked her neck, feeling the ache of her bones. She turned her head, seeing her Mother's new Husband bending down to get something.

She stood, quietly. Angling the right way so she could see what he was holding. It was a red gas canister. Holy shit. The bastard was going to burn her. What a tool! How dare he! She wasn't going to stand for this. And if she was suddenly immortal, then she was going to milk it for all it was worth. She took silent steps towards him, grabbing a piece of broken glass on her way from what looked like an old window.

As she was about to get behind him, he spun around with his speed and stuck a dagger through her chest. "Oh, you sneaky bastard" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the floor again.

Elias was stumped, he snapped her neck. People didn't usually come back from that. He turned around again, going for the canister once more. But as soon as he went to bend over to pick it up, he heard the sound of a heart beating behind him. It couldn't be. That was impossible. Turning around, he saw Kenzi sitting up, pulling the dagger from her chest with a laugh.

"How're you still alive? I killed you, _twice_!" He didn't understand it.

She got up again, looking at her wound which had faded away. "I have no idea, but hey? I'm not complaining. And instead of _me_ dying this time; why don't you be the one who croaks it?" He got to her in a flash, but she was prepared and stuck his own dagger through his abdomen. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She dug it in deeper, twisting it.

"Even if I die, it won't matter…" Elias began to choke on his own blood. "… Lauren has no memory of you, or her former life. Once she and Travis are married, there'll be no going back. You've lost; it's over" he started to laugh.

Kenzi shook her head, "It's not over until the fat lady sings, and by that I'm referring to your Wife. I didn't wanna say anything but it looks like she's packed on a few pounds over the years…" he tried to defend his Wife, but Kenzi just twisted the knife more. "… What was that? You agree? That's honest of you! Also, if you think I'm gonna leave you here on the chance you'll heal up and take revenge; you're wrong" she pulled the dagger out, and pushed him to the ground.

Elias looked at her in fear, "What will you do with me?" He'd never been so scared in his life, and all because of a young girl. It was madness.

First and foremost, Kenzi was a McCorrigan.

Yes, she wanted to know her Mother. Yes, she'd made mistakes when it came to her loyalties. But after seeing what her Mother was capable of, and what she was willing to do; it made her sick. She had some major apologising to do when she saw Bo. She should've tried to stop Travis when she first saw Lauren.

But thinking about it, even if she had; she would've been outnumbered. Just like she was at the purification ceremony. And look how that ended up. She got her neck snapped. And a dagger through her heart. She didn't know how she was coming back from it, but she was seeing it as a blessing. And now she was going to use this new ability to rescue her sister-in-law. Whether she remembered her or not.

Kenzi walked over to the pile of shattered glass to her left. She was looking for a big piece, wanting to make Elias' death official. And she found one, a big ass shard of glass. And it was sharp too. This was going to be so fun. As she brought it over, he gasped, trying to move but he couldn't. "Need new pants yet?" She hoped this was enough to make him soil himself.

"Wait! Without me, you'll never be able to return Lauren to her former self! Her cure dies with me!" He had to make her think he had leverage too.

But Kenzi was smarter than that, "Nice try dude…" she knew more than he thought. "… You forget, I watched the whole thing. I know the guy who wiped Lauren's memory was an Addonc. They're the only mind wipers who do their thing in water. There's no object or elixir that can cure Lauren; only a true love can. Thankfully, I know one of those too"

He held his hand up, "Kenzi! Wait! I'm your Step-Father, I've always wondered what it'd be like to know you. When Aife came to me all those years ago, she told me how much she missed her baby girl. How much she missed _you_ …" he needed time. "… We planned to raise you as our own. I've always dreamt of having a daughter"

Luckily, Kenzi wasn't going to be duped a second time. "Keep dreaming!" She brought the large shard down with force, the sharp ends cutting through his neck and into the ground below. Decapitation was the only sure fire way of killing a Werewolf.

Now it was time to help Lauren. Remembering that Elias took Lauren's rings, she bent down and searched his pockets. No way was she letting them out of her sight. She'd done enough damage already. Kenzi grabbed the dagger, and ran for the house. Hoping Bo was on her way. Surely, Sarah must've ratted her out by now.

 **Travis' Room**

Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, feeling different. She'd changed into a Henley and some jeans Travis had laying around. The only thing he didn't have was a hair dryer. Not ideal, but she could do without it for now. She walked to the nearest window, hearing the rain start to point and the thunder following closely behind. Her ears always hated hearing it, it hurt her.

Hearing the way the thunder clapped in the sky, made Lauren think of a memory. A memory she didn't remember having;

* * *

 _Thanks to her enhanced hearing, she could hear the rain lashing down ten times louder than the woman beside her could. "I wish it would let up" she touched her ears, hissing._

 _The woman stopped talking when she heard Lauren moan, covering her ears as she heard the rain come down harder. "Here, let me help" she turned on her side, reaching her hand out and resting her palm over the side of Lauren's neck._

 _She used her touch, to send a wave of calming energy through her. Hoping that it would soothe the pain Lauren was feeling. It seemed to work, as she watched the her close her eyes. And she had the most adorable smile on her face._

" _Thanks" Lauren appreciated it._

* * *

As she came out of the unfamiliar memory, she sensed Travis approaching behind her, "You're hovering"

"Isn't that the job of a Husband?" He smiled, waiting for her to turn around in his arms. "To be concerned about his bride? Are you feeling alright?" He touched her cheek.

She nodded, "I feel fine, I just-" she couldn't put her finger on it. "I dunno. I feel like something's off, like I'm forgetting something important. You wouldn't happen to know what that is, would you?" She figured he would.

Travis was told this might happen, even though her memory had been wiped and it was successful. She'd still experience incoherent thoughts. But she'd just write it off as déjà vu and that'd be it. "No, I don't. I wouldn't worry too much, it's probably just nervous jitters now that the wedding's so close. It'll pass" he kissed her forehead.

"I love that you care…" Lauren looked at him lovingly, as she reached up to kiss him there was a knock at the door. They could smell it was Travis' Mother, Aife. "… Did I ever tell you how unimpressed I am, that you still live with your Mommy and Daddy?" She laughed at him.

Travis walked to the door, "We're using their backyard for the wedding, seems only fitting we stay here until it's all over…" he opened the door, seeing his Mother's smile. "… Mom, what a pleasant surprise. How can we help you?"

Aife stepped inside, "I just wanted to drop a gift off for the bride to be…" she walked over to Lauren. "… This was Travis' Grandmother's engagement ring. And now, it's yours" she handed her a small red velvet box.

Lauren was taken aback, she didn't expect this. Opening it, she saw the most beautiful gold ring with the shiniest ruby stone. "It's stunning-" suddenly, she was getting another case of déjà vu.

* * *

" _So, are we doing this thing then?" The same woman from her earlier memory asked with a chuckle, holding the most gorgeous diamond ring._

 _Lauren nodded, smiling wide. "I'd love to do this thing with you…" she laughed, waiting for her to slip the ring on her finger. Which she did, to which Lauren replied by attacking her with a hard kiss. "… You know, I thought it was beautiful before. But now I'm wearing it, it's ten times better" she pulled away looking at her hand._

 _She felt a kind of happiness that she hadn't felt before._

* * *

Lauren snapped out of it when Aife called to her, she didn't know where that memory came from. Or who that woman was. She'd never been married before. Maybe it was just her nerves manifesting as something else. She didn't know what to do with the ring, "This's too much, I can't accept it" she was being polite.

Travis shook his head, "Don't be silly, it's meant to be passed down. And I can't think of another woman, it could go to…" he took the box from her, taking the ring and handing the empty box to his Mother. "… Just like I thought; perfect" he slipped it on, smiling.

Suddenly, they heard a crash come from downstairs.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

Aife turned to Travis, knowing who it was. "Probably Elias. He's always been a bit clumsy. Travis, why don't you come and help me with whatever he's doing?"

Travis nodded, "Of course…" he kissed Lauren's cheek. "… Stay here, I'll be right back. Then we can talk more about the wedding and what you want" he smiled before leaving with his Mother.

 **Downstairs**

When they got to the front porch, Bo asked Dyson if he could smell Lauren. But due to her scent still being covered he couldn't. But he didn't smell the others, including Kenzi. He told Bo none of them were downstairs so she kicked down the door in one shot. She wasn't wasting time.

They entered the house, Bo held a dagger at the ready while Dyson had his claws. Bo rounded a few corners of the first hallway, she was about to go to the living room when she sensed someone around the other side. Straight away, she grabbed them and threw them up against the wall. "Kenz?"

Kenzi was getting a little sick of people pointing knives at her. Was it kill Kenzi day or something? "Hello…" she smiled bashfully. "… You mind putting me down? I come in peace"

Bo let her sister go, wondering what she was doing down here alone. "Surprised you're even talking to me, since I betrayed you and all" she wasn't going to apologise anymore. She did what she did to keep Kenzi safe. If that made her a traitor then fine.

"No Bo…" Kenzi shook her head. "… You've got nothing to be sorry for. I was wrong. And you were right, Aife's a loon! And so's her entire family! Her hubby? Killed me, _twice_!" She found that so rude. "I know, the nerve of some people!"

Frowning, Bo had to figure that out in her head. "But if he killed you, then how're you still-" then she realised what Sarah meant by what she said earlier. "Sarah's spell. It brings you back from death. She's good" she really was.

Kenzi nodded, understanding. "Oh! That's why I keep coming back after I die?" Bo confirmed it. "Sarah's my new favourite person. Anyway, I'm sorry I just took off. If anyone's a traitor it's me, I betrayed you by coming here. I just, wanted to know my Mom; ya know?" She hoped she did.

"I know…" Bo did, and as much as she wanted to be a little miffed that her own sister chose their evil Mother of her, she couldn't stay mad at her. They loved each other too much. "… But believe me when I tell you, she's not worth knowing. Sisters?" She outstretched her arms for a hug.

And Kenzi was happy to oblige. "Sisters!" She hugged her tight. "Till the end!"

"Aww, how touching!" Aife clapped her hands from where she and Travis stood at the bottom of the stairs. "And confusing. I thought Elias killed you?" She looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi smiled, pulling away from Bo. "Oh, he did. _Twice_! But, like a sexy boomerang, I just keep coming back! By the way, I should probably let you know that your hubby's a goner. We were talking, one thing led to another and he just lost his head. And by lost, I mean I cut it off"

"That's my girl!" Bo high fived her.

Aife couldn't contain her emotions, she began crying. Unlike Travis, who roared loud enough to shake the house. "You kill my Father; I kill you!" He got to Kenzi in a blur, but was cut off by Dyson. "Still alive, are we? Not for long!"

"Kenzi? Where's Lauren?" Bo asked her sister.

That was one thing Kenzi had yet to mention to Bo yet. "Yeah, about that? There's something you need to know-"

"Travis?"

Travis was seconds away from ripping Dyson's head off, when he heard Lauren call his name as she descended the stairs. "Lauren, go back upstairs! It's not safe. These people are here to kill us!" He sped over to her.

Bo was so glad to see her unharmed, "Lauren, come on; come home with me. This can all end" she held out her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you…" Lauren frowned at her. "… Why would I leave with a stranger?"

"Stranger?" Bo didn't understand.

Kenzi approached her sister. "They had an Addonc perform a ritual Bo. She doesn't know who you are; she doesn't know who any of us are" she felt her sister's pain. And also Dyson's, it was his sister after all.

Dyson rubbed his sore neck, then stepped in front of Bo. "Lauren? It's me, Dyson. Your big brother…" he told her. "… Whatever he's done to you, _can't_ erase that"

Travis whispered to her. "He's lying; they'll say anything to get you to trust them"

And Dyson heard. "I can prove it!" He growled at him. "Our Wolves, can sense the familial bond we share. If I'm lying, then you won't smell it in my scent. What've you got to lose?" He held out his hand to her.

Lauren looked at Travis who was constantly shaking his head. If he was so sure this man was lying then it would've been okay to test the scent. Unless there was something to find. She had to know. So, she walked forward without Travis and took Dyson's hand. She took a minute to focus, her eyes shifted as she brought her Wolf to the surface.

She smelt the blood between them, it was the same. They were family. "Brother?" He gave her a nod. She smiled at him, then stood beside him while looking at Travis. "You tried to keep me from my brother; my blood. Why?"

"Because you don't need them!" Travis said. "I have always been the better choice for you. We were meant to be together; we still can be. All you have to do, is come with me" he held out his hand to her.

Lauren was getting a little sick of going back and forth. But she knew one thing. "If you could lie to me once, then you could lie to me again…" she pulled the ring from her finger, throwing it at him. "… Wedding's off. Find someone else to be your bride. Because it won't be me" she stood closer to her brother.

Bo knew Lauren didn't know who she was, but that was a problem that could be fixed. It wasn't an easy problem, but a fixable one; none the less. "And just like that, you're thrown away like the trash you've always been. Sucks doesn't it, _little_ brother?" She laughed.

"How's this for little?" He whooshed over to her, sinking his teeth into the top of her shoulder. As soon as the blood touched his lips, he tasted the sour, burning sensation of Wolfsbane. He pulled away, choking on it. "What've you done to me?" He coughed.

"What's the matter? Do I not taste good?" Bo touched her neck, she was starting to bleed a lot. "You wanna know the best part of that little snack was? Not even you, can burn off that much Wolfsbane. Which levels the playing field for us. How about it, _brother_? Feel like taking me on?" She wanted so badly to make him suffer for what he'd done.

Travis struggled a little, then saw his Mother to his right. She was broken from the loss of his Father. He wanted to fight them for her. To avenge his Father. "Thought you'd never ask!" He went to lunge at her, but he wasn't as fast as he used to be.

Which gave Bo enough time to dodge him. "Looking a little slow there bro…" she laughed, feeling a little weak herself from the bite. She pulled two knives from the back of her belt. "… I'll tell you what, since you're feeling a little under the weather; I'll give you the first shot"

He laughed, "Then that's your mistake!" He struck her with his left, and she blocked it. Then his right, and she blocked that too.

With both his arms up, she thought it the perfect time to give him a swift kick to his crotch. His hands dropped, and went to cover his crown jewels. Leaving Bo's view wide open, "Is it though?" She stuck both knives into both sides of his neck. "You may've had my Mother; but you will _never_ , have my Wife!" She removed both knives from him, watching him bleed out in seconds.

And thanks to the concentrated Wolfsbane, he couldn't heal like before. But he still took a while to die, and Bo wanted him dead. She _needed_ him to be dead. Now. And with all the anger pent up over the last couple of days, along with the fact that he'd robbed her Wife's memories; he didn't deserve to die a slow death.

"Kenzi?" She turned to her sister, "Make sure Aife sees this, will you?" That was Bo's way of giving her sister a certain task. And Kenzi obliged, lifting Aife from where she stood and holding her there to enjoy the show. Bo looked at her Mother. "You wanna know something? I hated you, when Dad told me the truth. But, in the back of my mind I figured you must've had a reason for doing it"

Aife rolled her eyes, "Spare me your speeches!"

Kenzi pulled at the back of her hair, and brought a knife to her throat. "The time for you to talk, is over. So, just shut it! Bo has the floor on this one" she winked at her sister.

"As I was saying…" Bo continued. "… I tried to come up with a theory for why you left us. Maybe you weren't cut out for Motherhood, and you wanted to spare us. But that theory changed for me, the day _I_ became a Mother. The second, I looked into my son's eyes when he was born; I knew I could _never_ leave him. Because then I wouldn't be a Mother; I'd be _you_!"

Lauren just listened as she stood by Dyson's side. This woman spoke with such emotion, and sadness. She could hear it in her voice, as well as see the anger in her eyes. Something was building here, and it didn't look like it was heading in a pleasant direction.

"And then I find out, that not only did you leave us for your own selfish reasons. But that you also gave yourself a fresh start. A new Husband, and a son…" Bo looked at Travis as he continued to struggle on the floor. "… A son; you think the world of"

"A son that's dying, you mean?" Aife shed tear, knowing she couldn't do anything but watch him fade away slowly.

Bo smirked, her rage finally bubbling up to the surface. So, before she replied to Aife's sentence, she looked at Dyson and gave him a nod in the direction of the door. She didn't want Lauren to see this, especially since she didn't remember who she was.

"Dying, yes…" she told her Mother, stepping closer to Travis's shaking body. "… But not dead. I'm gonna fix that for you right now. Just know, you brought all this on yourself!" She lifted her leg up, and brought it down hard onto Travis' head. Stomping on him repeatedly.

Even Kenzi had to admit, she'd never seen Bo in such rage. She felt herself looking away at times, not wanting to scar herself with the gruesome sight of Travis' head being bashed in. But it was too late, she could see and hear it. Especially, the squishing sound. "Bo!" She stopped her, "That's enough!"

Bo snapped out of it, looking down and seeing the horror show on the floor.

Aife looked up from all her crying, she'd heard everything. "So, I assume I'll be next on your hit list! Do your worst Bo! You've already taken everything from me!" She was ready.

But instead of acknowledging her, Bo just looked at Kenzi with a tired expression. She was happy to put this day behind her. "End it Kenz" she walked out of the house, holding the bite wound on her neck.

Kenzi threw Aife to the floor, smiling. "Looks like it's just you and me now"

Aife wasn't breaking though. "I thought you were different, but clearly; the influence of your Father has poisoned you to the point of no return. Get on with it"

Kenzi was proud to be Jack McCorrigan's daughter. He loved her without question. Something that was lost on Aife. "Eager to die, are we?" She smiled at her. "Because I'm certainly eager to kill you. Question is, _how_?" She thought to herself.

"Stab to the heart won't work, because you don't have one. Snapped neck is too quick, gutting you is unoriginal…" then Kenzi had a thought. "… I got it!" She kept the small glass shard from earlier just in case, so she pulled it from the back of her jeans. "For your crimes, you deserve a slow, agonising, and most torturous death imaginable. And what better way to tick all those boxes than a good old piece of glass to the neck?" She jammed it into the front of her neck.

Aife pulled it out straight away. But she'd already begun bleeding out. She scraped at Kenzi's boots, begging for help.

"I hated it when you died the first time…" Kenzi looked down at her. "… Now I can't imagine anything better. Goodbye Aife" she turned around, and left after Bo.

This day was done.

 **McCorrgian Estate – Later**

Since Lauren had no memory of Bo, or their marriage. Bo thought asking her to heal, would've been inappropriate. So, Kenzi graciously offered to give her some chi. It was the least she could do after Bo brought her back from the brink of death before. Once they got home, Sarah removed the protection spell she placed on Kenzi. That was after Kenzi almost crushed her with a hug.

Kenzi was hoping to keep this little ability Sarah had bestowed upon her, but what Kenzi didn't know; was that every time she came back from death, it drained Sarah. And she didn't want that. So, Kenzi stood still while Sarah whispered a few chants and removed the spell from her.

While they did that, Dyson sat with Lauren in the living room. "So, you don't remember anything? About me, or about your life?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Well, I've been getting these flashes in my head but, nothing sticks. Sorry. Maybe you could give me a briefing?" Lauren didn't know how this happened to her, but she wanted to get her memory back now more than anything.

"Sure…" Dyson could do that. "… Uh, you were born as Lauren Thornwood but you're now Lauren McCorrigan. Due to the fact, you got married. To Bo, the woman you saw earlier. She loves you, and you love her. More than anything. You also share two children with her, a son and a daughter"

Lauren widened her eyes, "I have kids?" He nodded. "Wow, okay. Umm, it really sucks that I can't remember them. How did I end up with Travis?" She asked. Dyson explained to her that he was part of a Pack that made a blood deal with their own years ago, but their Father tried to get her out of it. Things didn't go to plan and Travis showed up stating his claim on her. "All this, was just to take me as his Wife? Seems a bit much"

Dyson smiled, nodding. "Yeah well, he was a little dramatic. But he's gone now, you won't have to worry about him or that deal ever again. We're working on a way to fix your memory, but until then why don't you stay here and see if anything feels familiar. There're pictures everywhere. I'll be back" he got up and walked away to Bo's office.

Bo had been on the phone to ever contact she had, wanting to find an Addonc who could fix this mess. Of all the things they had to do to her, they had use an Addonc. They were so rare in their world. How they found that one, she had no idea. "Yeah, thanks Riley. Call me if you find anything" she put the phone down.

Riley was her go to man when it came to finding things out. If anyone could find a solution, it was him.

"Any luck?" Dyson walked into her office.

Sighing, Bo rubbed her face tiredly. "Nope. I can't find any Addoncs who can undo what the other one did. I can't even find the guy Travis hired. What am I gonna do Dyson?!" She was at a loss. "My own Wife doesn't remember me! And what about JJ and Cami? She won't remember them either! They need their Mom"

Dyson met her half way, as she began to cry into his chest. He held her gently. "Bo, it's gonna be okay. The main thing is, we got her back. Travis's dead, and so is anyone else who wanted her. This, is just _one_ thing. A thing that can be fixed"

"How?" Bo mumbled into his chest.

"I think I know a way…" Kenzi entered the room, seeing her sister so broken. It was heart wrenching. "… I knew a guy once, he was an Addonc too. He told me about this time he accidentally erased the memory of his best friend's Fiancé right before they were about to get married. Talk about bad timing, right?" She started laughing.

Dyson didn't mean to be nasty, but this was not the time for jokes. "Back to the point Kenz" he snapped his fingers at her.

Kenzi snapped out of it. "Right, sorry. Anyway, he didn't know how to restore his memory. But thanks to the love his friend shared with his Fiancé, he didn't need to. See where I'm going with this?" They looked at her with blank expressions. "If you wanna get Lauren's memory back, you need to remind her of her love for you first"

Bo wiped her eyes, "And how am I supposed to do that when she doesn't have a clue who I am?" That didn't help her at all.

"Bo, you're a Succubus!" Kenzi said. "Our power comes from love! If anyone can get her to remember that part, it's you! You can do it Bo! I know you can. You and Lauren have been through too much to lose each other now. Go! Get your girl!" She believed her sister could do it.

"Alright…" Bo nodded. "… Here goes nothing" she breathed deeply, then walked out of the room.

Dyson stood next to Kenzi, "How'd things end up with that guy and his Fiancé?" He couldn't help but wonder.

"They got divorced six weeks later…" Kenzi saw Dyson's face, "… What? No one said love was perfect! The point is, it was enough to get his memory back. And that's the take-away here!" She smiled, tapping his shoulder.

Lauren was holding a picture of herself and two children. These must've been the kids she didn't remember having. They were beautiful. And she looked very happy holding them. The baby girl in the picture was particularly adorable. She wanted so badly to remember, but her brain was being a stubborn little shit.

"That was a fun day…" Bo walked up behind her, "… Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" she honestly didn't.

"That's okay…" Lauren looked down at the picture again, noticing some things about it. "… Was it someone's birthday party? Is that why I'm wearing a party hat?" She saw the cone shaped hat on her head.

Bo laughed, nodding. "Yeah, it was my Birthday. And also Cami's, our daughter. We share the same birthday. Best gift I ever got was when she was born, other than when JJ was born, of course. That's the little guy with his arms around you" she pointed to the picture.

"I'm sorry I can't remember them" Lauren honestly was. They seemed like a happy little family.

Waving a hand, Bo just smiled. "Don't be, none of this's your fault. But, we might have a way of fixing it; if you're up to trying it?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lauren placed the picture frame back on the fireplace, turning to her with a nod. "Sure, why not?" She followed her to the couch. "Is there a tonic I have to drink or something? And if there is, does it taste nasty?" that was important.

"No…" Bo laughed, shaking her head. "… No, nasty tonics. There's never been a known cure for an Addonc's whammy. Not a literal cure, anyway. But there might be something else we can try, but you've gotta be willing. Are you?" She had to know that, or it wouldn't work.

"When I got out of that pool, I felt like something was off. And then I was having a lot of flashbacks, involving you, mostly. I don't think I'd be getting them if on some level I didn't wanna remember. I just feel like there's a hole in my heart, and it's not a great feeling" Lauren wanted to remember.

Bo was glad she said that, and also glad that she was having flashbacks involving her. That meant that Lauren's old self was trying to push through. It was one step close to bringing her back. "I don't imagine it is. Tell me about the flashbacks; what'd you see?"

"Uh, there was one where I was complaining about the rain outside. You touched me, and my pain went away. Then there was one with a sparkly engagement ring" Lauren chuckled bashfully, that was such a pretty ring.

Reaching into her back pocket, Bo pulled out Lauren's wedding and engagement ring that Kenzi had given back to her. She couldn't believe what Kenzi said, that Elias took them and intended to throw them away. "You mean this ring?" She showed it to her.

Lauren's mouth was agape, it was even more pretty in real life. "That's the one. Travis' ring doesn't hold a candle to it. May I?" She gestured to the ring.

"Yeah, it's yours. Go ahead" Bo gave it to her.

Taking a good look at it, Lauren noticed an inscription on the inside of the ring. And as soon as she saw it, she saw another forgotten memory in her head;

* * *

 _As Bo held out her hand, Lauren's breath hitched in her throat. It was a ring, a beautiful, sparkling, silver, diamond ring. She had no words._

" _You asked me, what my purpose was. This was it…" Bo nodded to the ring. "… My purpose was you, Lauren. To give you the life you wanted" she said it with such conviction._

* * *

Coming back to reality, Lauren still stared at the ring. Reading the inscription, _'Always and Forever'_. That must've been their thing. "It's a beautiful ring, I guess I was a lucky girl" she smiled at her.

"No, I'm the lucky one…" Bo said. "… I know I'm a hard person to live with, and even more to be married to. And yet, you put up with me everyday. I've always loved you for that"

Lauren was about to say something so crazy, but it was what she was feeling right now. "I think, I love you too…" she was sure about that, but not about the how. "… Technically, I shouldn't. Because I don't remember you but, I feel it. And I can't deny how I feel"

"So, what'd you wanna do?" Bo asked.

Lauren was fighting such an inner struggle. Because she knew her heart loved Bo, but her mind didn't know her. But in this case, maybe her heart was remembering more than her brain. And she was hoping that was enough to spark something up in her brain, because after hearing all the stories and seeing all the photos; she wanted to remember this life.

"Right now?" she had to take a breath for courage. "I really wanna kiss you"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm evil for stopping it there. Hope you guys have all enjoyed because I sure have. Leave me your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, just to clarify; there's something wrong with the FF site when I'm updating new chapters. It's telling me there's an error but it's uploading the chapter anyway. Which's why you guys aren't seeing it in your notifications, and neither am i. So I'm sorry for the confusion but it's out of my hands.**

 **This is the last chapter though, so hopefully when I post a new story some time they'll have fixed the issue. Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time to read and favourite as well as follow. I've had a blast.**

 **Gonna take a little break now. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **Even If We Were Cursed**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

"You wanna what?" Bo was having a little trouble hearing what Lauren just said. She stated her desire to kiss her, which wouldn't have been weird. If Lauren hadn't lost her memory. But she had, and now she wanted to kiss Bo anyway. "Are you sure?"

Lauren shook her head, "Not really. But, I feel like if I don't; I'm gonna explode. It's hard to explain, but it's like I'm drawn to you. The more I look at you, the more I want you…" she sat closer to her. "… You want me to remember, and so do I. This might be the only way"

Bo didn't need to be told twice, so she abruptly grabbed both sides of Lauren's face and kissed her with everything she had. Lauren didn't fight it, if anything she melted into it. Like she always did when they kissed. Pulling back, Bo breathed in and out. "Anything?"

As much as Lauren wanted to say yes, she couldn't. "Nothing…" she turned away, getting up from the couch to walk away, "… I don't understand. Why let me feel everything, but not remember?" The universe had a sick sense of humour.

Approaching her, Bo thought back to what Kenzi said. Their Succubus powers came from passion, from desire, and lastly; love. Maybe a kiss wasn't enough. Maybe it was her Succubus touch along with a kiss that was the key to unlocking Lauren's memories. "I dunno, but there might be something else I can try" she stood before her.

"What?" Lauren asked.

Bo reached for her face, "Just trust me, okay?" She got the go ahead from Lauren, then used her powers to send a wave of energy into her body. Lauren breathed in a sharp breath, feeling it course through her body. "I know you're in there babe. I just need you to hear me. I love you, _please_ come back to me" she leaned in, kissing her again, this time deeper.

It was seconds later when the door to the room that house Lauren's memories burst open, releasing every moment that she held dear. Her Wedding day, the birth of her children, the day she met Bo, to the day she left Bo. Everything that'd ever happened in her life, had returned to her. She held onto Bo's wrists, not breaking the kiss.

Given the fact that Lauren had done that so many times, Bo was hoping her little trick worked. She wouldn't know until she let go. Which she was scared of doing. Now it was time to man up. She ended the kiss, pulling away. "Safety test…" she didn't give her a chance to speak. "… Recite the poem you told me last Valentines Day"

"Roses are red, violets are blue…" Lauren knew it off by heart. "… I'm the luckiest Wolf in the world, to have ever found _you_ " she always believed that.

Bo couldn't help the tears that escaped her. "Gets me every time…" she smiled, lifting Lauren up with a laugh and spinning her around happily. She had to admit, she didn't think Kenzi's plan would work. But it did, and because of that she had her Wife back. "… Can we make a deal? Be on high alert for Addoncs? Can't have this happening again"

Lauren nodded as Bo placed her on her feet. "Deal. Also, this wasn't fun for me either. My Wolf remembered everything. You, the kids, Dyson. But she couldn't break through to make me aware of it. I can't believe I kissed that maniac" she made a face, feeling sick.

"You kissed him?!" Bo had no idea. "I'm better, right?" Her ego was on the line.

"No contest babe, trust me…" Lauren kissed her to assure her. "… Where're the kids? Because I'd really love it, if we could go back to being a normal happy family. Or at least, _our_ version of a normal happy family?" She wanted things the way they were.

And Bo was all for that. "Minus the _normal_ part, you mean?" She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm gonna call Tamsin right now. She can bring them back within a couple of hours" she let go of her to find the nearest house phone.

Suddenly, Dyson walked in. He saw the display before he stepped into the room. That could only have meant one thing. "Are you back?" When his sister nodded, along with a wide smile. He wasn't shy about scooping her up into a hug. "Thank god! I thought I'd lost you little sister" he breathed her in.

Lauren knew how he felt. "Not quite yet, brother…" she pulled back from him. "… I owe you. If you hadn't brought up the whole thing about our Wolves recognising each other, I probably wouldn't have left Travis' side. You saved my pelt" she kissed his cheek.

"That's what big brothers do" He didn't need a thank you, he'd do it again.

Waiting for them to pull apart, Kenzi approached Lauren. She was expecting her to punch her, or slap her, or both. Yeah, both seemed right. After all, she did just stand back and let Travis wipe her memory. In her defence, Aife told her it was just a blessing. Kenzi wasn't as quick as she made out. "Is it still okay for me to call you a sister?" She wondered.

"That depends, are you done switching teams?" Lauren wanted to be mad, but life was short. And she'd rather have Kenzi in her life, than not at all. She was Bo's sister, and a pretty amazing Aunt to her kids.

"Yes!" Kenzi replied. "Can we just chalk it up to a momentary lapse? Seriously though, I'm really sorry Lauren. If I'd snapped out of it sooner, I could've saved you from that purification ritual. It's my fault" she knew it was.

But Lauren shook her head, "Don't be too hard on yourself Kenz…" she hugged her, "… Even if you'd tried to stop them, they would've killed you. You were outnumbered. Besides, everything worked out the way it was supposed to. The Clearwater's are gone, and we're a family again" she was happy.

"I'll say…" Bo came to stand next to Lauren, "… Tamsin's bringing the kids back once she packs up their things. I told her to leave it for the guys to get them, so she shouldn't be too long. What about you? Are you feeling tired, or hungry?" She didn't know if getting her memory back left Lauren taxed.

Lauren appreciated Bo's concern, but she was actually feeling okay. "I could go for some blood, just for a pick me up-" suddenly, she smelt something familiar. She thought she smelt it when she hugged Dyson, but brushed it off. Now that she was craving Bo's blood, she could smell it clearly. "Did you steal a bottle of blood from my stash?" She looked at her brother.

Dyson almost crapped himself, Lauren was really touchy about sharing blood. And since it was Bo, she was going to be even more pissed. "Uh, no! What would make you think that?!" He started laughing nervously.

She approached him, using her heightened senses to sniff it out. "Liar!" She pointed at him. "I can smell Bo's blood on you! Someone wanna tell me the truth?!" She looked at him and then to her Wife.

"It's not his fault…" Bo said. "… We were about to go into a battle and after the hospital, I wanted him on his A-Game. So, I gave him some of my blood. It's not a big deal Lauren" she didn't see the problem with it. It was just blood.

"It is a big deal Bo!" Lauren exclaimed. "You're not a Wolf, you don't get it. But you are!" She poked Dyson in his chest. "What's the one rule of any Pack?" She asked him. "Come on, I know you know the answer!"

Dyson bowed his head, shamefully. "Never drink the blood of another Pack member's mate, but in my defence; Bo told me to drink it. She's my Clan Leader, I have to listen to her. It's not like I'm hooked on the stuff, can't you just let it slide?" He knew that was asking a lot.

"Let it slide?" Lauren frowned at him. "Do you even know me?! I would never do this to you. Battle or no Battle, this's a total betrayal!" She walked away, going to the kitchen.

Kenzi had been just been standing idly by, watching it all unfold. She loved it when she saw Lauren and Dyson fight, mostly because it was so rare. They were like the perfect brother and sister, except for right now. "You know, I kinda get what she means. One time, Bo borrowed my hair brush without asking. I was _hella_ pissed!" What a dark day that was.

Bo and Dyson just looked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. "That's _so_ not the same thing Kenz. Don't worry Dyson, I'll fix this" Bo tapped his arm then ran off after her Wife.

Instead of saying something else that turned out to be stupid, Kenzi thought of the perfect word. One that Dyson was probably dying to hear. "Booze?"

"Please!" He nodded, following her to the nearest minibar.

 **Kitchen**

Needing to calm down, Lauren went straight for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood. She poured a glass and mixed it with some whiskey. She could use it after today. She knocked back the first glass in one. That was enough blood for her, so the next glass was all whiskey. She sensed Bo behind her, "I know you think I'm overreacting, but if you were one of us you'd understand"

"I don't need to be a Wolf to get why you're so mad…" Bo said. "… Every species has their own rules they abide by. For instance, Succubi believe in not feeding on the same person twice. There's a theory that if you do, their chi loses its special flavour. I think it's a load of bull, but whatever" she fed from Lauren more than twice and it was just as amazing as the first time.

Lauren turned around, "I see what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it; but-" she paused, trying to figure out a way to explain it to her. "You've gotta understand, to my people; what Dyson did, is a punishable offence. It's considered a betrayal of trust"

Bo was starting to think this was a little silly, it was just blood. And it was _her_ blood. She should have a say in who gets to drink it. Whoa, that sounded weird. "Lauren, he's your brother. Are you really gonna fall out with him over something so small? After everything that's happened this week, this's nothing"

"Not to me…" Lauren was having a hard time letting it go. "… You're my Wife. That makes you _my mate_. Dyson has no right, feeding on your blood. Even if it was your idea or not. He knows better. That kind of thing's wired into me, I dunno if I can get over it" she sighed.

This was ridiculous. So, Bo walked up to her and kissed her gently. "Okay, you're mad Dyson drank from me. And when I say _'me'_ , I mean a glass jar!" She chuckled. "But that was one time. You've got me for the rest of your life. An endless supply"

"Bo, this isn't just about the blood. It's about the rules; I don't break the rules. I wanna be normal and forget about it but I can't. Something inside won't let me!" Even Lauren thought it was stupid to harp on about it. But these were the rules she was brought up with.

"Okay, so how would your Pack resolve this violation? Be a house pet for the day? Remain in your Wolf form for a month? What?" Bo didn't know what to imagine.

There was only one problem with that question. "That's the thing, I don't know. No one ever broke that rule in fear of what the punishment would be. I can't answer you" Lauren didn't know.

"That actually works out better!" Bo said. "Yeah! You're mad about Dyson's violation, so make up your own personal punishment. Just, nothing too extreme. I did order him to do it after all. Hey? If you want, you can punish me? Maybe in the bedroom later?" She loved the sound of that.

Lauren smiled, that made her frown disappear. "Don't tempt me Succubus. But you're right, I guess I could come up with something to teach him a lesson…" she thought it over, then had it. "… Oh, I got it. It's gonna be great!"

 **Later**

With his punishment now in full force, it was time for Lauren to reveal it to her brother. She hadn't even told Bo. But she'd spent most of the evening perfecting it. Now she was ready, so she had Dyson, Bo and Kenzi join her in the kitchen.

Dyson could smell something funky, but it wasn't strong so he let it slide. Bo and Kenzi stood beside him, with the older McCorrigan having to punch her sister's arm to keep her awake. Yes, it had been a long day but she knew Kenzi would want to see this.

"Okay, I realise I may have overreacted a little to the whole blood sharing thing…" Lauren started off admitting her mistake. "… But you know as well as anyone how strict Mom and Dad were about Pack rules. In saying that, they never told us the penalty for such a violation-"

Kenzi frowned, "Penalty? Are you gonna kill your own brother?" When she heard the words _Penalty_ and _Violation_ in the same sentence, she thought Execution. They were serious words. "Dude, that's cold!"

Lauren saw Dyson's face, "I'm not gonna kill you! Be realistic!" She'd never do that. "But, I did come up with a suitable punishment. Ta da!" She lifted the lid off of the crate she had in front of her.

All Bo and Kenzi saw were metal bottles, but Dyson almost turned away to be sick. "What's in there?" She asked her Wife.

"Seven lovely bottles of animal blood, to be ingested over one _glorious_ week" Lauren smiled happily.

"And you expect me to drink that filth?" Dyson was about to vomit. Seriously. "Jesus Lauren, I drank Bo's blood to help save you! Get over it!"

Lauren didn't appreciate his tone. "Do you wanna make it two weeks? Look D, I abide by Pack Law. What you did really offended me, so it's either this, or something much worse. Besides, I drank it for two years when I lived in the city. You get used to it" she gave a small shrug. It wasn't that bad.

Dyson shook his head, "I don't wanna get used to it!" He didn't want to drink that stuff. "There's no way in hell, I'm drinking that crap!" He folded his arms, turning away.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Lauren smiled wickedly. "… Which's why I am appreciating the fact that I'm married to a Clan Leader. Babe? Wanna do your thing?" She raised two eyebrows at Bo.

Who, was hating the fact that she was being dragged into this. Especially since she was the one who came up with the whole thing when she made Dyson drink her blood. "Sorry Dyson…" she turned to him. "… By order of the Clan, I'm _telling_ you to listen to her. Just do it, it'll be over before you know it"

Kenzi tapped Dyson's shoulder, "Come on D-man! You're tough as nails, you can handle a week of the vegan diet. And when it's over, I'll take you out for an all you can eat carnivore feast. We'll go clubbing, and have an all-night feeding frenzy! _Without_ killing anyone of course" she saw the eyes Bo was making at her.

They would never leave dead bodies laying around. It was bad for their Clan.

Dyson admitted defeat, he did the crime now he had to do the time. "For the record?" He looked at Bo, "This's why I told you not to make me drink it!" She took the crate from Lauren, getting another whiff of the jars. It was revolting. "What's on the menu for the week?" He asked his sister.

"Pig blood…" Lauren replied with a smile. "… You're gonna hate it" she found this funny. But she did feel like it was a little harsh. But in saying that, she believed in following rules. And Dyson had broken a sacred one, it was better to have this punishment than whatever it was supposed to be. Thankfully, they'd never know.

He didn't want to be here, so he just took his crate of hell, said goodbye to his family and left the house.

"I'm gonna go take a nap…" Kenzi said. "… I didn't realise how much dying takes it out of you. Call me when dinner's ready!" She walked off to her bedroom.

"She'll be waiting a while for dinner. I'm not cooking tonight and neither are you…" Bo had to laugh at Kenzi's nerve. She expected everything to be done for her. It wasn't happening tonight. "… After today, we deserve a break. I'm sure there's some leftovers the kids can have" she knew the fridge was far from empty.

Lauren yawned, then realised something Kenzi said. "Wait? Kenzi said she died, when did that happen?" She heard from her Wife that Elias killed her when she tried to stop them from going any further with the Wolf Wedding, but she also explained that the deaths didn't stick due to a nifty protection spell cast by Sarah to keep Kenzi safe. "We really need to do something nice for Sarah. She does most of the saving round here" it was kind of sad.

Bo agreed with her. "I did pay for a trip to Fiji for her with Artie, and she went too. But then things hit the Fan over here and she had to come back. Don't worry, I'll figure out something else to do for them. Something she won't have to postpone. It'll be fine. So, what'd you feel like doing now?" She turned to her.

"Nothing really, but I can tell you _who_ I feel like doing?" Lauren smirked, wrapping both arms around Bo's neck. Kissing her. "I'm gonna take a stab and say that the purification ritual didn't work as well as they thought it did" the thoughts she had right now were in no way, pure. And she loved it.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of naughtiness…" Bo wrapped her arms around her Wife's waist and pushed her into the nearest counter. "… It keeps things fresh" her lips met Lauren's in such a way, that it almost blew her mind.

And Lauren felt the exact same way, but before things got out of hand; she heard the front door open and shut. "I swear, tonight we're gonna finish this!" She pulled away from her with a groan. "But right now, we've got company…" she saw JJ run into the kitchen. "… Hey buddy!" She opened her arms, waiting for him to run over.

Bo was pissed that they didn't get to finish what they started, but she had to admit; the sight of them having a Mother/Son moment was a hundred times better. "Hey bud, where's Aunt Tamsin and Cami?" She didn't see them.

"They're outside, Aunt Tamsin said you need to go out there and see something. But I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise!" JJ beamed happily. They were going to love it.

Lauren looked at Bo worriedly, what the hell was Tamsin up to now? The three of them walked to the foyer, and then outside. When Bo and Lauren opened the door, the sight they saw was enough to make them cry. Of course, there was one thing that was sad about it. They wished they'd been there to see it first hand.

Tamsin held both of Cami's hands, as she used her small legs to take steps towards the house. "Look who decided to join the walking club!" She couldn't believe it when it first happened back at the apartment. She turned her back to pack her diaper bag, and all of a sudden; Cami got up and walked a few feet away to grab a different toy. "Can you walk to your Mommies?" She bent down, whispering to her.

Wanting to make it easier for her, Bo and Lauren walked a bit further so she wouldn't have much walking to do herself. "I can't believe she's walking…" Lauren bent down, waving her baby girl over to her. "… Not much of a baby anymore, is she?"

Bo did the same, which JJ standing beside her. "Neither of them are…" she brought her son to stand in front of her, tickling him until he couldn't laugh anymore. "… But they'll always be _our_ babies. Can you cheer your little sister on?" She asked him.

"You can do it Cami! Come on!" JJ clapped, waving her over.

Cami picked up her pace, she was afraid she was going to fall but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to her Mother. And with a few more big steps, she was in her Mother's arms. The place she felt most safe.

Lauren lifted her high, making her giggle. "Good job sweetie!" She was so proud of her, "You're such a big girl! Please stop growing. I want you to be my little baby forever" she held her close, wanting to stand still. This moment just felt better.

Tamsin approached them, she had to admit; then made quite a picture-perfect family. "Really glad the whole _'Crazy Wolf'_ thing, is over. Dyson texted me; told me what happened to you. Also glad you got your memory back, wouldn't want that to be permanent. He also told me about his punishment, I think it's _hilarious_!" She laughed. "Good one!" She approved.

She was always looking for ways to torture Dyson. He was just the funniest one to play tricks on.

"Well, at least someone appreciates my reasoning…" Lauren knew Bo, Kenzi and Dyson himself hated it. But he'd broken the rules, and he had to pay for it. She knew she could count on Tamsin to see her side. "… Now, if you'll excuse me; I'm gonna take the kids inside. And get them some lovely Chocolate milk" she held Cami in one hand while JJ took her other.

"Can I have two glasses?" JJ asked on the way.

Normally, Lauren would say no. One was enough. But after everything that'd happened; she was going to let go a little. "Of course you can buddy" she took them inside.

Bo helped Tamsin with the bags from the backseat. "Thanks for watching them while we figured all this out. You're a life saver" she wrapped Cami's diaper back around her, while holding JJ's small Captain America suitcase.

"Na, don't mention. I'd die for those kids, in fact; I did once!" Tamsin always laughed at her death from years ago. It made life fun. Why dwell on the past? "Besides, it wasn't all bad. I managed to get a date out of it" she closed the door to the car.

"With who?" Bo asked the question, then realised the only person Tamsin had spoken to after she and Dyson left the hospital. "Ben? Lauren's friend, _Ben_?" She couldn't believe it. "I'm pretty sure you made out with him at our wedding reception" she remembered vaguely.

Tamsin's face dropped. "I did?" She didn't remember. "Ugh! Shit! That's what I was afraid of. He said he knew me, but I didn't remember him. Being reborn screwed with my memories. Lauren's lucky her mind wipe didn't stick, take it from me; it ain't fun!" She hated that part of being a Valkyrie.

"Relax, Tamsin. I'm sure it'll work out better this time around. Just, don't love him and leave him like you do with most of your romantic partners. And by most, I mean all. You know, it wouldn't kill you to let someone peek inside your armour once and a while. You might even like it" Bo said. She wanted all her friends to be happy, including Tamsin.

Frowning, Tamsin didn't get it. "Is that a sex thing?"

"No, it's a _relationship_ thing. Think about it" Bo took the bags and made her way back to the house.

 **Next Evening**

So, it turned out Lauren couldn't make good on her promise to finish what she started in the kitchen with Bo the previous night. As their children thought it better to share the bed with them for the night. Which, wasn't something they minded. It was just Bo was having a hard time calming her Succubus down. She expected sex and since she didn't get it she had to take her mind of it all together.

To do that, she needed a distraction. Actually, a bunch of distractions. So, Lauren put a movie on their big screen and the four of them snuggled up in their big King sized bed, eating candy and popcorn while Cami enjoyed her milk. Ironically, she was the one who stayed up the longest.

JJ was the first to go.

But that was all over now, because the kids were back in their rooms and Bo and Lauren had the bed all to themselves. They didn't waste a second. As soon as the door got locked, they pounced on each other. Lauren reached such a high realm of pleasure that she tore a hole right through their mattress. Which wasn't easy to do, since it was so thick. She just couldn't control herself.

Bo on the other hand, felt like she was paralysed from the waist down. And the rest of her body was tingly. Was this what it felt like to have a stroke? Oh well, she'd die happy if it was. "I think we're gonna need a new mattress" she couldn't help her laugh.

And neither could Lauren, she honestly didn't mean to do it. "At least we didn't brake the frame this time. I don't think they'd let us buy a new one of those. What're we on now, number six?" She'd lost count of how many times they'd broken the bed.

"Eight…" Bo remembered specifically. "… But who's counting? Screw those guys at the bed store. They're just jealous. They _wish_ their sex lives were like ours" she rolled over, dodging the massive slit in the mattress.

Lauren laid on her front, resting her head on her forearms. "Not to ruin this post-coital glow we have going on, but; there's one thing we haven't talked about since the whole thing with Travis ended…" her Wife frowned at her. "… Cami?"

Nodding, Bo sighed. She thought this would come up sooner or later. And she also had something to confess. "Right, Cami. About that? After you were taken at the hospital, Dyson went into heart failure. Ben said he was seconds away from death. I didn't know what else to do, so I had a hunch about Cami, and a it paid off"

"Are you telling me Cami's the reason Dyson survived Travis' attack?" Lauren had been meaning to ask how he survived, but she figured he just drank Bo's blood like before. "How?" She sat up, crossing her legs but holding the sheet near her.

Bo shrugged. "I dunno. I asked her if she could do to him, what she did to me; and she did. I put her down next to him, she hugged him and started to glow. It's weird but, she healed him in seconds"

"You know, after she healed you I've been thinking about it, and I don't think she's part Succubus, or even part Werewolf for that matter" Lauren couldn't explain it.

"How's that possible? She's gotta take after at least one of us, right?" That's what Bo always thought. Her Mother was a Succubus so that's what she was. Simple genetics.

But Lauren shook her head, "Not necessarily…" she said. "… If it were any normal Fae, then yeah; she'd take after one or the other. But it's us, and we're not exactly normal Fae, are we?"

"Nope, my Mother came from a line of ancient Succubi. And my Dad—" Bo frowned before she continued. "Damn it! I always forget what he was. Pretty sure it had something to do with the weather!" She ever asked him. Regrettable mistake.

Lauren could forgive that. "And my Family comes from a Pack of Royal Werewolves. But that's just the stuff we know about, there could be others within our family line. Other Fae, with different powers. Cami might've inherited their abilities instead of ours" it was possible.

"Or, what if she'll inherit ours too?" Bo had to think about it. And it scared her. "Think about it, JJ's special. What if she's special too?"

Groaning, Lauren fell back onto her pillow. "If she is, we'll deal with it. But I really hope it's not another Prophecy. I've had enough of those for one lifetime!" She couldn't do it again.

Bo laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Tell you what? Tomorrow, I'll do some digging into our Family tree. As far back as I can find, we'll figure this out. We always do"

Lauren was about to say something when she saw Bo's smirk. "What?"

"Nothing…" Bo shook her head but Lauren didn't buy it. "… It's just, we finally get rid of one problem, and now we might have another. Maybe Tamsin was right, you've gotta wonder if we're cursed with bad karma or something. Or maybe just _cursed_ in general" it was odd.

"Well, whatever we are; we're together. And that's the main thing. So, bring on the bad karma and the curses. Because even with all the bad, I wouldn't change a thing…" Lauren planted a kiss on her lips. "… You're stuck with me McCorrigan"

Bo was more than fine with that. "I love you too babe" she kissed her again.

Never wanting it to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of another story. I will never end the possibility of making another instalment. It's fun for me. Hope you guys enjoyed, I sure have. Hopefully, see you back here soon with another story. My mind is constantly churning. Much love xoxo**


End file.
